SasuHina :: Moon Light
by Himesz
Summary: Após cinco anos de prisão, Sasuke foi libertado parcialmente. Por ordens da Hokage, o Uchiha iria permanecer mais um tempo como um morador comum, sem poder utilizar seu chakra ou sua linhagem - o Sharingan. Sendo vigiado por ninguém menos que Hinata.
1. Início

**Oi, seus lindos.**

Wee, mais uma SasuHina *-* Naruto e todos os outros personagens presentes nesta fic não me pertencem. Aceitei isso depois de muitos dias de auxílio médico profissional. :D -n.

Primeiro capítulo da fic, bem grandinho até. Estou meio inspirada com essa história e ficarei muito feliz se vocês gostarem. Estou tendo um trabalho muito grande pra manter a personalidade do Sasuke, espero estar conseguindo. *-*

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Início**  
_

_Após o encerramento da última guerra, com o fim da Akatsuki e a vingança de Sasuke, o Uchiha se entregou para Konoha – sendo condenado a pouco mais de seis anos de prisão. O tão pouco período foi considerado um absurdo e causou revolta para muitos moradores da vila. Porém, com o tempo e insistência de Naruto e seus outros amigos, os revoltados foram obrigados a aceitar o fato de que Konoha tinha certa culpa pelo que ocorrera com o clã anos anteriores. A vila passou por uma grande reforma e reconstrução e após cinco anos, passando por muitas dificuldades durante esse período, Konoha conseguia se reerguer. _

* * *

A escuridão ainda prevalecia naquele pequeno quadrado que eu habitava há alguns anos, a única luz adentrava pela pequena janela com grades de aço. Eu já tinha perdido a conta dos dias, por simplesmente não me importar mais. Sabia apenas quando eram as quintas-feiras, porque Sakura e Naruto insistiam em me visitar. Eu não precisava enxergar para saber que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Eu estava sentado no colchão, encostado à parede. Uma mesa baixa e redonda, rodeada por algumas almofadas, jazia no centro. Do lado direito do lugar, havia uma porta que levava até o banheiro. Eu trajava um quimono preto, preso por uma faixa da mesma cor, ainda possuía mais dois idênticos. Suspirei ao ouvir o rangido da grande porta de ferro e um feixe de luz crescer, iluminando um pouco o local.

– Sasuke-kun? – A voz de Sakura se fez presente. Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Não havia grades ali, já que haviam me feito trocar de "quarto" há pouco mais de um ano. Algo sobre bom comportamento. Imaginei que estivessem começando a acreditar em mim. Mas logo mudei a ideia... Deveriam estar me testando.

– Uh. – Emiti um som qualquer, apenas para que ela soubesse que eu ainda não havia fugido ou algo do tipo. Estranhei o fato de Naruto não estar a acompanhando, mas não disse nada. Ouvi o barulho de algo sendo colocado sobre a mesa. Sakura acendeu as luzes e eu pude ver seus olhos verdes novamente.

– Como consegue ficar nessa escuridão? – Ela indagou, como havia feito milhares de vezes desde que eu estava preso ali. Apenas permaneci a encarando. Ela sorriu, já acostumada com suas perguntas não respondidas. Voltou seu olhar para o embrulho sobre a mesa – onde estava o nosso jantar – e se sentou em uma almofada.

– Naruto não veio. – Observei, me levantando do colchão e indo me sentar à sua frente.

– Ahn... – Ela não escondeu a surpresa por eu ter dito alguma coisa. Sua expressão mudou rapidamente, com um enorme sorriso. – Ele vai vir te visitar mais tarde. Parece que tem uma boa noticia.

– Entendi. – Proferi, observando ela abrir o embrulho e retirar dos potes. Me entregou um deles e hashis. Avaliei os sushis que haviam ali, sabendo que ela havia comprado aquilo. Sakura sabia que eu não era um dos maiores fãs de seus pratos. A Haruno me contou sobre alguns detalhes que eu não fazia muita questão de saber, como o novo relacionamento de Ino e Shino, ou dos problemas que a herdeira do clã Hyuuga estava passando.

– Pobre Hinata... Além de ter voltado ferida da ultima missão, ainda tem que se preocupar com o clã e com o pai que está doente... – Ela continuava contando, sem se importar se eu estaria prestando atenção ou não. Enquanto falava, guardava os potes vazios e os embrulhava novamente. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e se levantou. – Vou indo, Sasuke-kun. Naruto deve chegar logo... Até quinta.

Apenas fiz um movimento com a cabeça, afirmando. Sentei-me no colchão novamente, fechando os olhos e esperando que o tempo passasse. Até para mim, que já estava acostumado a ficar sozinho, me sentia entediado, de vez em quando.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas a porta rangeu novamente e eu pude ver as madeixas loiras de Naruto. Ele entrou no local, com as luzes ainda acesas e fechou a porta. Exibia aquele mesmo sorriso de anos atrás, mas parecia ainda mais animado... Se é que era possível para alguém tão perturbado. Mais uma surpresa: Ele não gritou assim que entrou. Era praticamente um ritual que ele fizesse isso. Ele se aproximou, com aquele mesmo sorriso e se jogou na mesma almofada que Sakura havia se sentado.

– Sasuke-teme... – Ele proferiu, abaixando o olhar para a mesa. – Lembra que quando eu te encontrei após muito tempo... Eu te disse que não iria conseguir me tornar Hokage, se não conseguia nem te trazer de volta...?

– Uh. – Resmunguei, após algum tempo, reparando que ele pacientemente aguardava isso. Aquilo estava estranho. Ainda ele estar sendo tão direto no assunto.

– Eu não sei se eu fiz parte de algum motivo para você se entregar. Mas sei que você está aqui. E sei que, assim, eu consegui realizar mais um passo até o meu sonho. E agora... – Ele continuou, tirando do bolso do chamativo casaco laranja, um pergaminho. Ele estendeu para mim. Sem muita vontade, me levantei e peguei o pergaminho de sua mão. Abri o mesmo, e li rapidamente partes do que havia escrito ali. Ou eu havia entendido errado... Ou...

– Eu consegui, dattebayo! – Ele deu um grito ensurdecedor, seu sorriso quase saltando de tão grande. Agora sim, ele havia voltado ao normal. Deixei que um sorriso de lado surgisse em meus lábios. Apesar de tudo, eu não podia fingir não estar meramente feliz por ele... Que, em pouco mais de uma semana, iria se tornar Hokage, de acordo com o que estava escrito formalmente no pergaminho. Apesar de tudo, eu me orgulhava dele.

Dois dias se passaram tão monótonos quanto todos os outros durante esses anos na prisão. Obviamente eu havia me acostumado. Era um domingo, contando pelos dias que se passaram desde a última visita de meus antigos companheiros de time. A porta rangeu e dois Anbu's tomaram cuidado aparente ao se aproximar, juntando minhas mãos e colocando as algemas, estas presas a correntes que cada um segurou uma parte. Nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de explicar e eu não fiz questão de tentar entender. Passaram a caminhar, me obrigando a segui-los. Ao sairmos da prisão, pisquei algumas vezes para me acostumar com a luz do sol. Eles andavam na minha frente, as longas correntes arrastando pelo chão – enquanto eu os seguia alguns passos de distancia – causando um som irritante. Mesmo olhando para frente, pude perceber os olhares dos moradores enquanto eu passava pela vila. Subimos as escadas do prédio principal da vila, chegando finalmente ao escritório da Hokage. Abriram a porta e me puxaram para dentro da grande sala. Passei o olhar por todos os presentes ali. Reconhecia grande parte deles. E Naruto estava ali, ao lado da Hokage, exibindo seu sorriso vitorioso por saber que estava a alguns dias de seu sonho.

– Uchiha Sasuke. – Tsunade me chamou, seu olhar sério sobre mim. Ela parecia abatida, apesar de manter sua aparência da mesma forma como anos atrás.

– Já se passaram seis anos? – Indaguei, sem humor. Uma veia saltou na testa da mulher.

– Nos já conseguimos reerguer parte da fama e confiança que Konoha tinha... Mas ainda não posso me dar ao trabalho de perder muitos dos meus importantes Shinobis. – Tsunade dizia, mantendo seu olhar sobre mim, ignorando minha pergunta irônica. – E eu começo a acreditar que você mereça alguns créditos... Já que tem se comportado de forma adequada por tanto tempo.

– Uh. – Resmunguei, apenas uma mania que eu havia adquirido.

– Ainda falta um ano para que você cumpra todo o período a que foi condenado... Mas estou disposta a lhe dar uma chance. – Encerrou, Naruto soltando uma risada animada. Deveria ser ideia dele... Né? – Hyuuga Hinata.

– Hai. – A Kunoichi deu um passo a frente, ao seu nome ser mencionado. A reconheci, mesmo após tantos anos. Suas bochechas estavam levemente ruborizadas, a franja solta sobre a testa, enquanto o resto do cabelo estava preso em uma longa trança que alcançava sua fina cintura. Tentei não reparar muito em seus trajes, apesar de não ter sido muito fácil. Ainda mais considerando que ela trajava uma blusa preta, colada ao corpo, marcando suas curvas. Voltei meu olhar para a loira a minha frente.

– Por insistir em receber uma missão... – a Hokage começou, com um suspiro. Suas palavras me lembrando sobre a história que Sakura havia me contado a respeito do pai da Hyuuga estar doente. – Apesar de não se encontrar preparada para deixar a vila novamente... Considerei-lhe apta a realizar esta, considerando que irei selar o chakra de Sasuke.

Após uma considerável pausa e ela deslizar seu olhar por todos os presentes, ela continou:

– Amanhã irei anunciar a "parcial" libertação de Uchiha Sasuke. Que irá viver na vila seguindo certos critérios e constantemente supervisionado por uma de nossas importantes Kunoichis.

Imaginei que ela se referia a Hyuuga em questão. Sakura se remexeu em seu lugar, parecendo incomodada com a escolha da mestra. Não estava em meus planos continuar preso mesmo após tanto tempo naquele lugar irritante. Mas eu não tinha motivo algum para sair da vila. Nem para ficar nela. Nem para qualquer coisa. Talvez por diversão, eu pudesse _tentar_ seguir as ordens da Hokage.

– Espero que não desperdice essa chance, Uchiha. – Ela disse, cerrando os olhos para mim.

Novamente, aquele barulho me incomodava... As correntes arrastando pelo chão. Apesar da multidão que se encontrava lá embaixo e das pessoas presentes no telhado do prédio principal de Konoha, um silêncio absoluto fazia-se presente. Pelo jeito, todos sabiam da chance que a Hokage estava disposta a me dar, menos eu. Imaginei o que ela diria para toda aquela gente se eu não tivesse aceitado. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino e mais alguns ninjas que eu conhecia, estavam ali. A Hokage estava de costas para mim, observando os moradores que aguardavam o que estava prestes a acontecer. A mulher loira começou com um discurso, o qual eu não prestei muita atenção. Ela disse algo sobre "a nova geração" e comentou sobre a nomeação a Hokage que aconteceria algumas semanas depois. Passei a ouvir mais suas palavras após a pronúncia de meu nome.

– Uchiha Sasuke terá uma segunda chance. E teremos que confiar nele. Espero que vocês o aceitem de volta, pois há uma grande probabilidade de ele se tornar um morador da vila novamente. – Ela disse e uma boa parte da multidão gritou, contrariados com a ideia. Uma veia saltou na testa da Hokage.

Eu não sabia se estava me dando um desconto por ser um antigo morador da vila e por toda a verdadeira história do meu clã, mas me parecia absurdamente idiota confiar em um traidor a ponto de soltá-lo em praça pública. Os dois anbu's que haviam me escoltado até ali, soltaram minhas algemas. O silencio pairou entre a multidão que jazia lá embaixo, mesmo permanecendo aparentemente contrariados. O sorriso de Naruto continuava ali, reparei. Tsunade se aproximou de mim quando os dois ninjas se afastaram. Sem muito trabalho, arrancou uma das mangas do quimono negro que eu trajava, deixando meu braço direito à mostra.

– Sakura. – Ela chamou a pupila, que se apressou e parou ao seu lado. – Sabe o que deve fazer.

– Hai.

Observei os movimentos da hokage e reconheci os selos que ela fazia. Proferiu algumas palavras, quase que inaudíveis, parando ao colocar a mão sobre meu braço. Senti uma dor indescritível, que no limite do meu autocontrole, consegui apenas fechar meus olhos e conter qualquer ruído agoniante pela dor que eu sentia. Só voltei a abri-los quando já não sentia mais a mão da loira sobre meu braço. Reparei que agora ela estava desmaiada, nos braços de Sakura. Alguns ninjas se aproximaram, auxiliando-a para levar a hokage a algum lugar. Kakashi quem encerrou a "cerimônia", explicando o que a mulher havia acabado de fazer: Selar o meu chakra. Lancei um olhar para o símbolo que agora permanecia em meu braço: O Kanji de "Chakra".

Eu passei o dia no escritório da hokage, aguardando que a mesma se recuperasse. Quando aconteceu, ela ficou me explicando mil e uma coisas que eu deveria fazer e deixar de fazer. Estava terminantemente proibido de usar a minha linhagem, correndo risco de voltar a prisão por tempo indeterminado. Resumindo, até segundas ordens, eu era um morador qualquer da vila da folha. Ela também explicou o motivo da herdeira Hyuuga ser a indicada para me supervisionar. Pelo jeito, ela saberia como lidar com o selo, se algo desse errado. Algo sobre usarem essa técnica em seu clã, o que me fez lembrar Hyuuga Neji.

Por fim, os dois anbu's surgiram novamente e agora me guiavam em direção a minha "casa". Já havia escurecido, mas eu reconheci o caminho. Estávamos indo em direção a área do clã Uchiha. Estava tão vazio quanto sempre esteve, da mesma forma como quando eu morava sozinho ali. Um sentimento de nostalgia me dominou. Suspirei quando um dos ninjas me entregou a chave da casa principal e ambos sumiram. Entrei na grande casa, imaginando porque não haviam a destruído sem a existência de qualquer integrante do clã durante todo aquele tempo. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, desde ultima vez que estive ali, antes de fugir da vila. Tudo estava limpo, sem qualquer sinal de poeira, reparei. Obviamente, a Hokage havia mandando alguém para arrumar a casa. Mais uma coisa que eu não entendi. Eu subi as escadas, em direção ao quarto. Deitei-me na grande cama e não demorou para que eu dormisse.

Acordei com um barulho no andar inferior. Apesar de cinco anos, eu ainda não havia perdido meus sentidos ninjas. Era óbvio que eu deveria ser odiado por muitos da vila e não poderia me dar ao luxo de não me importar com invasores. Apressei-me silenciosamente para fora do quarto, meu sharingan ativado e deparei com a expressão tímida e conhecida de Hyuuga Hinata. Suspirei, me lembrando de que ela quem iria me "vigiar" durante os próximos meses.

– Des-Desculpa. – Gaguejou, sua face rapidamente corada. Desativei minha linhagem, passando minha mão entre meus cabelos. Bocejei, mostrando minha indiferença. Continuei a andar, passando por ela e descendo as escadas.

– O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Perguntei, reparando que a mesma me seguia. – E não deveria estar escondida por ai, apenas me vigiando?

– Na verdade... – Começou, surpreendendo-me sem gaguejar. – Eu tenho que levar você para fazer compras.

– Compras? – Voltei meu olhar para ela, um tanto curioso. Era só o que faltava. De traidor, eu havia passado a hóspede ou o que? Até compras eu estava merecendo?

– É... Você ainda tem direito ao dinheiro do seu clã. – Explicou. Deu passos em direção a porta e um pouco envergonhada, continuou. – Podemos ir?

Aquela história ainda estava muito mal contada, ao meu ponto de vista. Mas eu não era o tipo de pessoa que perguntava de tudo. Isso era mais a cara de Naruto. Enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas pouco movimentadas de Konoha durante aquela quarta-feira, todos os moradores pareciam nos observar enquanto passávamos. Da forma como eu imaginara que iria acontecer. Entramos em uma loja de roupas e não demorou para que eu comprasse uma pequena quantidade que considerei útil e suficiente, considerando que eu já tinha os milhares de quimonos da prisão. Depois fomos a um grande mercado, no centro da vila. Lá eu apenas seguia a Hyuuga, enquanto ela enchia o carrinho de produtos necessários para casa e alimentos para sabe-se lá quem preparar as refeições. Pelo jeito, não havia lhe explicado que eu não sabia cozinhar. Tão rápida quanto eu fui em minhas escolhas, ela terminou de pegar tudo e pagou as compras. Quando voltamos à área do clã Uchiha, ambos estávamos repletos de sacolas.

Não havíamos trocado muitas palavras durante nosso "passeio", mas eu não estava nenhum pouco desconfortável com aquilo. Eu preferia, na verdade. Não gostava de conversar e odiava quando tentavam me obrigar a fazê-lo. Hinata parecia bem, silenciosa em seu mundo particular, enquanto apenas observava o percurso que fazíamos. Ela quem abriu a porta, não fiquei tão surpreso ao reparar que a hokage havia lhe dado uma chave da minha casa. Ela colocou as sacolas que carregava encima do balcão da cozinha. Imitei seu gesto, levando comigo apenas as duas sacolas de roupas. Subi até o meu quarto, guardando as roupas no armário. Retirei de lá um dos inúmeros quimonos – que seriam idênticos aos que eu usava na prisão se não fosse o símbolo do clã Uchiha que jazia nas costas da roupa – que algum shinobi deveria ter colocado lá. Peguei também uma toalha e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Após um banho demorado e a troca de roupas, eu desci as escadas novamente. Durante o percurso eu já podia sentir o cheiro contagiante que vinha da cozinha. Onigiri – bolinho de arroz japonês. Fazia bastante tempo que eu não comia um onigiri decente. Quando me aproximei, reparei no prato repleto de um grande número de bolinhos de arroz. Hinata sorria amigavelmente. Todo aquele cuidado começava a me preocupar.

– Também mandaram você cozinhar para mim? – Indaguei, meu tom frio de sempre e meu mesmo olhar inexpressivo.

– Ah... – Começou, seu sorriso desaparecendo e dando espaço para uma expressão envergonhada. – Não... Só achei que estivesse com fome.

– Vou treinar. – Avisei, pegando um dos bolinhos de arroz e dando uma generosa mordida. Ela cozinhava bem, constatei. Arrastei a porta de correr de madeira e dei mais alguns passos até a área de treinamento da casa.

– Hai... – Pude ouvir sua voz, mesmo que tivesse falado em um tom extremamente baixo.

Enquanto treinava, continuava a me perguntar e imaginar qualquer hipótese para a hokage e seus ninjas estarem tentando me agradar. Perguntando-me porque haviam deixado Hinata para me vigiar e porque ela estava me tratando tão bem. Mas eu não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Já haviam se passado duas horas quando a porta deslizou novamente, causando um ruído incômodo. Parei meu treinamento, olhando para as duas figuras que me encaravam.

– Teme! – Naruto exclamou, com a boca cheia de alguns vestígios do bolinho de arroz de Hinata, o qual ele segurava apenas a metade em uma de suas mãos.

– Sasuke-kun... – Sakura foi a primeira a dar passos em minha direção, com um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

– Hinata-chan cozinha bem, não é? – O loiro indagou alegremente.

– É. – Concordei automaticamente. Ainda tinha que me acostumar novamente com a minha forma de lidar com as pessoas. Estava mais difícil controlar minhas perguntas ou falas.

Eu me iludia a ponto de acreditar que Naruto iria sair por satisfeito apenas com cumprimentos. Ele insistiu para que eu entrasse para conversarmos. Depois de anos, era óbvio que eu sabia como ele tinha a capacidade de ser irritante. Desisti de ignorá-lo, vendo que não estava sendo efetivo, e entrei na casa novamente. Sentamo-nos a mesa da sala de estar, sem a presença de Sakura ou da Hyuuga.

– Sasuke-teme está aproveitando a liberdade? – Ele indagou, soltando uma risada divertida, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. Era óbvio que aquilo era coisa dele.

– É por sua culpa que estão tentando me tratar tão bem?

– Ahn... – Ele me olhou confuso. – Como assim?

– Me devolveram minha casa. Me libertaram antes do tempo. Me deram meu dinheiro e uma kunoichi que deveria me vigiar mas que me ajuda com a casa.

– Hinata-chan só é legal. E as coisas eram suas. – Ele pareceu ofendido com a minha acusação. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, tentando encontrar argumentos para rebater.

– Eu traí a vila. Porque ela seria "legal" comigo? – Ironizei seu adjetivo.

– Porque ela é assim. Não fique duvidando da bondade da Hinata-chan, teme! – Agora estava furioso, mas não era muito difícil deixar Naruto assim.

– Não seja idiota.

Admito ter ficado surpreso por Naruto não ter continuado a discussão. Ele levantou da cadeira bruscamente e saiu da casa. Também admito ter repetido aquela frase para mim algumas vezes. _"Não seja idiota." _Eu dizia para mim mesmo. Ouvi a porta abrir e fechar novamente. Provavelmente, Sakura havia o seguido. Ao anoitecer, Hinata fora embora silenciosamente. Pude jurar ouvir um baixo murmúrio de despedida, mas não a respondi. No dia seguinte, ela apareceu, tão silenciosamente quanto quando fora embora. Fez o almoço e não falou comigo até o momento em que me ofereceu a comida. Eu recusei. Ela continuou seu dia lendo um livro - que eu não me dei ao trabalho de descobrir o nome sequer o autor – enquanto eu continuava a treinar e treinar. Mais tarde, comi o almoço que ela havia preparado e guardado para mim, mesmo sem ter trocado mais qualquer palavra com ela. Ao anoitecer, ela fez o jantar e foi embora.

– Boa noite. – Disse, em um tom alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse e ignorasse.

* * *

**Então, é isso. Espero que tenham gostato. Por favor, comentem e façam essa autora feliz. *-* Beijos da Hime-chan. sz**


	2. Monotonia

**Segundo capítulo, wee. *-***

Obrigada as pessoas lindas que comentaram. sz

Eu postei bem rápido o segundo capítulo aqui, porque eu já havia começado a postar em outro site e postei o segundo capítulo. Mesmo com poucos leitores aqui, não achei justo deixar sem postar. Espero que gostem deste. *-***  
**

_**Andreza Vale:** Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do que leu. E obrigada pela dica de escrever em terceira pessoa. É meio complexo mesmo escrever na visão do Sasuke. Mas eu já tenho grande parte da fic em mente. Porém, ainda vou levar em conta sua ideia e ver o que faço. *-* Obrigada, Beijos._

**_LindaoOohina:_**_ Obrigada pelo review, ninds. E estou muito animada com essa fic, então, vou continuar com ela sim. Espero que você continue lendo também e comento. *-* Obrigada mesmo. Beijos. _

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_Eu carregava uma pilha de papéis que deveria levar ao conselho do clã. E até aquilo me apavorava. Todos aqueles conselheiros pareciam querer apenas insinuar o mesmo que meu pai me insinuava há anos: "Você não está pronta. Não é digna do clã." Meus passos eram apressados pelos corredores da mansão principal, que estaria vazia se não fosse por mim e Hanabi. Uma leve preocupação pairou sobre mim ao lembrar minha irmã. Kiba-kun deveria chegar logo para busca-la e imaginei que meu pai não gostaria muito da frequência com que Hanabi estava encontrando Kiba-kun. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que eles estavam namorando. Meus pensamentos flutuaram então para Neji e meu pai, que estavam bem distantes dali. Imaginei quanto tempo iria demorar para que meu pai melhorasse. Desde sua ida, eu tentava conseguir uma missão fora da vila, ou até mesmo dentro dela, só para não ter que ficar andando por ali sozinha. Deixava-me angustiada a ideia de meu pai não voltar. Ou de fazer algo errado e os conselheiros me entregarem.  
_

_Eu realmente me surpreendi por ele ter me deixado na liderança do clã durante sua ausência. Claro que eu já deveria ter assumido a liderança desde os meus dezoito anos, mas nem eu mesma acreditava estar preparada. "Talvez esteja me testando", pensei. Agitei minha cabeça de forma negativa, tentando dissipar aquela ideia. Naruto-kun disse que meu pai talvez estivesse começando a confiar em mim. Talvez ele tenha razão. Sobre o Naruto-kun... Eu ainda sinto algo por ele. Só não sei dizer bem o que. _

_– Hyuuga Hinata. – Uma voz desconhecida me chamou, me tirando da minha linha de pensamento. Sobressaltei-me, por estar distraída, e quase deixei um grito escapar. Segurei firmemente os papeis, tendo certeza que tudo ainda estava ali._

_– Sim...? – Indaguei, voltando meu olhar para o Anbu que eu não fazia ideia de onde havia saído. _

_– Hokage-sama espera por você. – Ele disse. Uma missão? Não importava qual fosse, eu aceitaria. _

_Não sei se isso vai te convencer ser o motivo de eu estar aqui, com Sasuke, mas foi mais ou menos isso. Eu precisava de uma missão. Ele precisava de mim para ter sua liberdade. E eu acreditava nele. Acreditava que ele poderia se agarrar a essa segunda chance. Uma segunda chance de honrar o nome do seu clã, diferente do que eu acreditava de mim. Uma segunda chance de honrar as palavras de Naruto-kun, que também esperava muito dele. _

–-

**Sasuke's POV**

Os dias passavam rapidamente, pelo menos para mim, mesmo monótonos do jeito que eram. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar naquela prisão. Eu realmente poderia ter saído de lá muito antes e ignorar aquela ideia idiota de ficar preso. Mas eu não tinha nada a fazer, de qualquer forma. Então, acreditei que o melhor a fazer era continuar. Agora estava ali, uma semana após ser libertado, sem previsão para o fim daquela história... Que para mim era uma farsa. Eu havia me acostumado com o silêncio da Hyuuga, ela parecia até mesmo invisível, às vezes. Imaginei que seu constante silêncio era resultado por ter reparado que era assim que eu preferia... ou sua excessiva timidez. Não precisava conversar, não queria. Ela também parecia ter se acostumado com o meu jeito.

Era domingo. O quinto dia em que ela ia até a casa, meu sexto dia de semiliberdade. Eu não havia entendido muito bem essa história também, mas imaginava que outro ninja a substituía quando ela ia embora, mas esse não se dava ao trabalho de se aproximar. Não que eu realmente soubesse a razão da Hyuuga me tratar bem. Neste final de semana, ela entrou na casa com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Este que eu não havia entendido. Passamos a manhã em silencio e, como de costume, ela preparou o almoço. Eu não havia mais tentado descobrir o motivo de ela fazer minhas refeições, havia apenas... Aceitado. Dessa vez, por algum motivo irritante, eu me sentei à mesa com ela – diferente dos dias anteriores que eu comia sozinho, após boas horas de treinamento. Almoçávamos em silencio, mas eu ainda podia ver vestígio de um sorriso em seu rosto. Por mais um motivo irritante, eu queria saber a razão daquela felicidade.

– Está diferente. – As palavras soaram estranhas até para mim, após tantos dias silenciosos. Ela me encarou, com os olhos arregalados perante a surpresa.

– Ah. – Produziu um ruído, indicando que foi pega desprevenida. – Na-Naruto-kun irá se tor-tornar Hokage a-amanhã.

– Uh. – Meio que concordei, meio que ignorei. Aquela coisa de gaguejar ao falar de Naruto me aborrecia, de alguma forma. Ficamos quietos durante maior parte do tempo, ambos concentrados em nosso prato com o delicioso almoço que ela havia preparado. Eu admitia até que ela cozinhava muito bem, mas não era algo que eu iria lhe dizer. Por fim, ela decidiu erguer seu olhar para mim, eu já reparando que ela queria dizer algo. A encarei, esperando.

– Você vai? – Indagou sem gaguejar, apesar de suas bochechas coradas.

– Você saberá se eu for, não é? – Respondi, logo voltando minha atenção ao prato, mas ainda tendo tempo de ver seu sorriso desaparecer.

Talvez eu tivesse sido frio demais. Ou ignorante demais. Ou algo demais que me deixou com um sentimento absolutamente perturbador... Semelhante à culpa. Culpa estúpida que eu sentia toda vez que me distraia e meu olhar voltava para ela, que permanecia presa em seus pensamentos, seu silêncio tão absoluto quanto nunca... Que, pela primeira vez, me perturbava. Não, Uchiha Sasuke não era homem de se preocupar com olhares tristes. Eu já havia visto até mesmo Sakura chorar e eu sabia que era por minha culpa. Por que diabos eu me importaria? Aqueles malditos anos de prisão estavam começando a me aborrecer. Eu havia me perdido no tempo, me perdido de mim.

Como sempre, ela foi embora quando começava a escurecer. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda dizia seu baixo "Boa noite" antes de fechar a porta. E nem mesmo a sua voz conseguiu mudar aquilo que eu sentia. Deveria ter continuado quieto, como sempre fazíamos... assim eu não tinha que me preocupar com algo tão estúpido quanto ter magoado uma kunoichi. Após um suspiro, me encaminhei até o meu quarto. Parei em meio ao percurso, ao ver o pergaminho sobre a mesa. Era semelhante ao que Naruto havia me mostrado na prisão. Abri o mesmo, passando rapidamente o olhar pelo conteúdo. Era uma convocação, com a assinatura bem trabalhada de Tsunade no final, para a nomeação do novo Hokage. Joguei o objeto por ali mesmo e continuei meus passos. Aproveitaria meu sono e deixaria para pensar nisso no dia seguinte.

–

O despertador tocava incansavelmente há cerca de dez minutos. Aquele barulho insuportável de uma canção desconhecida criada por alguém que não deveria ter nada melhor a fazer. Retirei o travesseiro de cima da cabeça – uma tentativa frustrada de afastar aquele som – e minha mão vasculhou sobre a cômoda, em busca do botão que desligava aquela coisa. Quando finalmente alcancei um pouco de "paz", me sentei na cama. Aquela estranha inquietação ainda me perturbava. A lembrança do sorriso da Hyuuga – um dos raros sorrisos – se desmanchando. E eu talvez não a visse hoje. Passei a mão por entre os meus cabelos, desejando que aqueles pensamentos sumissem e a dor de cabeça latejante que eu começava a sentir fosse junto com eles.

Levantei-me, tomei meu longo banho frio e me arrumei, colocando uma calça escura e uma blusa branca, ambas eram peças que eu havia comprado com Hinata. O nome dela ecoou em minha mente mais uma vez. Acabei ficando irritado comigo mesmo, me sentindo estranho por não conseguir meu autocontrole. Era tão difícil deixa-la de lado? Era apenas uma mulher qualquer. Com quem eu nunca havia me comunicado verdadeiramente antes – não que eu lembrasse – e com quem, nem agora, eu trocava muitas palavras. Talvez isso me irritasse... Nossa única "conversa" ter tido esse resultado. Já arrumado, coloquei a mão nos bolsos da calça e sai da casa, tentando manter minha expressão de frieza e desinteresse. Era a melhor forma de enganar a mim mesmo. O prédio principal não era muito longe da área do clã, então não demorei muito para chegar lá, mesmo em meus passos lentos. Ino me encontrou durante o caminho, me lançando um enorme sorriso e já me puxando pelo braço, com aquela mesma intimidade que ela cismava em fingir ter comigo e nunca teve.

– Onde está indo? A gente vai lá pra cima. – Ela disse, andando apressadamente na direção do prédio. Reparei que outro ninja estava ali, e ela também o puxava, mas o segurando pela mão.

– Ino, se acalme. – Ele disse, sua voz me fazendo lembrar quem era. Shino. Um dos companheiros de time da Hyuuga. Ótimo, mais uma coisa para me fazer lembrar _dela_. Aquilo já estava começando a ficar idiota.

– Estamos atrasados, Shino. Como pode ficar tão calmo? – Indagou e o garoto só soltou um suspiro.

Subimos as extensas escadas até o terraço do prédio. O mesmo lugar aonde a loira hokage havia selado meu chakra, uma semana atrás. Finalmente, Ino fez o favor de me largar. Tentei não me surpreender quando ela depositou um beijo nos lábios de Shino. E só então me lembrei de uma das conversas desnecessárias de Sakura e que ela havia me contado sobre o namoro recente dos dois. Ino apontou para o lado esquerdo do local, onde percebi estarem outros ninjas conhecidos. Como provavelmente era de se esperar, o Kazekage Gaara e seu irmão Kankurou se faziam presentes. Shino deu alguns passos até lá, parando ao lado de Kiba – que não havia mudado nada. Parei por ali também, só então lançando um olhar para o lado direito do terraço. Sakura me lançou um sorriso, meus olhos passando rapidamente por ela e reparando nas outras kunoichi's presentes. Tenten, Ino – que já havia se juntado a elas -, e Temari estavam ao seu lado. Hinata também estava ali, ao lado da irmã mais nova – que eu me lembrei o nome e só reconheci pelos olhos tão semelhantes e pelo fato da mesma ser um pouco menor. No fundo do lugar, alguns Anbu's e Jounin's. Kakashi me lançou um cumprimento.

Não demorou muito para que a "cerimônia" começasse. Tsunade deu alguns passos até a beirada do terraço, proferindo algumas palavras para a multidão que se encontrava lá embaixo. Enquanto ela discursava, Naruto apareceu, passando um dos braços sobre o ombro da futura ex-hokage. Ele soltou uma de suas típicas risadas e coçou a nuca. A loira se desvencilhou de seus braços e continuou o que tinha a dizer. Passaram-se alguns bons minutos até que Sakura se aproximasse, segurando o chapéu do novo Hokage e o colocasse sobre a cabeça de Naruto. A multidão gritou, em saudação a nova "sombra do fogo"... O novo líder da vila.

Todos aqueles gritos e aquela agitação não estavam me ajudando com a minha dor de cabeça. Eu estava feliz por Naruto, sem dúvidas. Mas não teria como dizer isso com toda aquela gente que já se amontoava a sua volta. Teria outras oportunidades mais tarde. Reparei quando, assim como todos os outros, Hinata deu seus passos – tímidos – em direção ao novo líder.

Com minhas mãos nos bolsos de minha calça, eu saí do local, descendo as escadas que agora estavam vazias. O barulho ensurdecedor dos gritos simultâneos ainda podendo ser ouvido dali. Já estava bem distante da multidão, podendo até mesmo apreciar o som dos meus próprios passos conforme cessavam os gritos de euforia e ue me afastava. As ruas estavam completamente vazias. Todos deveriam estar na cerimônia, apenas alguns vendedores permaneciam em suas lojas.

– Sasuke-san. – A voz melodiosa e já conhecida de Hinata me chamou. Meu nome soava estranhamente bem em sua voz. Parei de andar, virando para encará-la.

– Uh?

– Você... – Ela começou, sem desviar o olhar de mim. Surpreendente, não? – Não vai nem falar com Naruto-kun?

– Pode ficar e falar com ele. Eu vou fazer isso depois. – Proferi, já me virando e erguendo uma de minhas mãos em despedida. – Não pretendo destruir a vila, não se preocupe.

– Não é isso... Espere! – Ela pediu, se apressando e parando na minha frente. Ergui uma sobrancelha diante da ação que não fazia o seu "feitio". Suas bochechas coraram novamente. Ela começou a falar as coisas mais rápido, parecendo incomodada com suas próprias e estranhas ações. – Vamos nos reunir daqui a pouco no Ichiraku. Naruto-kun vai gostar se você estiver lá.

Fiquei algum tempo observando seus olhos perolados, tentando encontrar qualquer sinal de que ela estava mentindo apenas para me convencer e poder ficar.

– Eu só acho que ele vai gostar de você lá... Podemos voltar, tudo bem. – Ela adicionou, percebendo que eu ainda não estava disposto a aceitar.

Meu lado teimoso lutando, insistindo que ela só queria permissão de permanecer ali, pelo sentimento que ela nutria por Naruto e o idiota nunca havia reparado. Mas seu olhar me dizia completamente o contrário. Ela parecia ser sincera e aquilo me deixava ainda mais irritado do que eu estava comigo mesmo. Fechei os olhos, respirando profundamente e passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Havia adquirido essas manias e estava meio difícil larga-las. Dei-lhe as costas, dando passos na direção do Ichiraku, que não estava muito longe dali. Justifiquei aquilo como uma desculpa pela minha... Ignorância, no dia anterior.

– E que horas vai ser isso? – Indaguei, ela se apressando novamente para me acompanhar.

– Daqui a pouco. – Ela disse, ao meu lado. A olhei disfarçadamente, minha cabeça ainda virada para frente. Ela olhava para o chão, mas seu sorriso animado era totalmente aparente.

– Certo. – Eu disse, voltando meu olhar para frente, sem mudar minha expressão com um pouco de esforço.

Após pouco tempo de caminhada, avistamos o restaurante. Uma grande placa escrita "Ichiraku" era a única coisa que lembrava a antiga tenda. Aparentemente, o lugar preferido de Naruto havia lucrado bastante. Ichiraku agora era um grande restaurante e o "tio" havia precisado contratar um grande número de empregos para ajuda-lo. Isso era uma das poucas coisas que haviam me atualizado da vila, já que era a única coisa que Naruto não se cansava de falar: Seu amado Lámen.

Hinata entrou na minha frente e subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao segundo andar, um local aberto e repleto de mesas. Um canto estava enfeitado, várias mesas juntas formando uma única e gigantesca. Algumas pessoas já estavam sentadas ali, considerando que o prédio era mais próximo dali do que o local aonde Hinata havia me encontrado. Quando nos aproximamos, pude ouvir Temari chamando o namorado de "preguiçoso" enquanto ele resmungava algo sobre ela ser "problemática". Neji me lançou um olhar que eu considerei como uma tentativa de ser ameaçador. Tenten lhe deu uma tapa no ombro quando reparou que ele não estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Havia descoberto que eles não eram namorados e isso explicava os olhares insinuadores que Neji lançava para Hinata sem que ela visse ou a forma irritada que ele se dirigia a mim.

Para a minha tristeza, Ino estava ali e deu um grande grito quando reparou na minha presença. Shino suspirou, tão incomodado com a extravagancia da loira quanto eu. Hinata se sentou em uma das cadeiras vagas e, apenas por falta de opção, me sentei ao seu lado.

– Hinata. – Shino cumprimentou e, coisa que raramente acontecia, eu o vi sorrir.

– Oi, Shino-kun. – Respondeu, lhe retribuindo o sorriso. – Viu Kiba-kun?

Assim que a mesma pronunciou, o latido de Akamaru pode ser ouvido. Ele correu, passando desajeitadamente por baixo da mesa e pulando sobre o colo de Hinata. Ela soltou uma risada baixa, surpresa. O cachorro se acalmou quando a Hyuuga acariciou-lhe a cabeça.

– E ai, gente. – Kiba disse, só então eu ergui meu olhar para ele. O Inuzuka se aproximava de mãos dadas a Hanabi. Céus, será que todos estavam namorando por aqui?

– Irmã. – Ela proferiu, exibindo um enorme sorriso para Hinata e sentando ao lado da mesma. Kiba sentou na cadeira do outro lado da namorada e me olhou, parecendo intrigado com a minha presença.

– Decidiu sair da toca, Uchiha? – Ele insinuou, com um sorriso de lado. Todos ficaram em silêncio, até mesmo Ino decidiu se calar. Cerrei meu olhar para o projeto de cachorro.

– Controle o seu mascote, Hanabi. – Foi a única cosa que eu disse, antes de bocejar. Havia acordado cedo, minha dor de cabeça não havia passado e eu tinha uma liberdade a ser mantida.

– Me chamou de quê? – A voz do Inuzuka saiu alguns tons mais alto.

– Kiba, comporte-se. – Hanabi disse, passando a mão nos cabelos do namorado. Ino deu uma risada divertida, que foi seguida por Tenten e Neji, que riu disfarçadamente.

Durante as risadas, Naruto chegou. Acompanhado de Sakura, Gaara, o irmão, Lee, Chouji e Sai. Ou seja, o resto dos amigos mais próximos.

– LAMEN PARA TODOS NA CONTA DO GAARA! – O loiro berrou, obviamente chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo muitos rirem. Gaara permaneceu em silêncio. Todos se sentaram e eu vi que a noite seria longa.

Todos passaram a conversar, uma voz sobressaltando a outra. Todo aquele ambiente de felicidade... Amizade... Aquilo me soava tão estranhamente bom, mesmo que eu parecesse apenas um observador. Eu, com muitos motivos, havia imaginado que nunca passaria por aquilo novamente. Em alguns momentos, até deixava um singelo sorriso de lado escapar. Naruto parecia realmente feliz, tanto quanto todos os outros ali. E ele também não parecia mais irritado pela nossa conversa sobre a Hyuuga ou os privilégios que eu estava tendo, comparado a outros "traidores". Até tentava me incluir nas conversas muitas vezes.

Após todos comerem e falarem ainda mais, fiquei até agradecido por Shino ficar tão silencioso quanto eu. Às vezes, eu me deixava olhar para Hinata e observar seu sorriso. Ela estava alegre denovo, e eu já não sentia mais aquela culpa. Nem mesmo a dor de cabeça. Já deveria ser muito tarde quando todos começaram a se despedir. Lee havia bebido demais e precisou ser escoltado por Tenten e Neji para casa, o que arrancou mais gargalhadas simultâneas. Aproximei-me de Naruto, ele sorria bobamente observando Sakura que se despedia de Ino. Pousei minha mão em seu ombro, chamando-lhe atenção. Ele me observou, exibindo seus dentes naquela sua forma pouco discreta de demonstrar sua alegria constante.

– Parabéns. – Me obriguei a deixar o orgulho de lado, lançando um sorriso para ele. Esperei alguns segundos angustiantes de silêncio, até que ele deu um sinal de que havia me ouvido. Tentei não reparar nas lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto do Uzumaki, escorrendo pelas suas bochechas até o seu sorriso gigantesco que permanecia ali. Ele deu uma alta risada e todos fizeram silêncio.

– Obrigado, Sasuke. – Ele disse, me abraçando. Um abraço de irmão, o que ele sempre foi, mesmo que eu não lhe dissesse. Dei alguns tapas em suas costas, lhe retribuindo o abraço, um tanto desajeitado. Não era algo que eu havia me preparado.

Quando nos afastamos, reparei que muitos desviaram os olhares, já que deviam estar nos observando há um tempo. Consideravelmente satisfeito com a noite, eu saí do restaurante. Dei meus passos em direção a minha casa, pronto para chegar o mais depressa possível e dormir. Ergui meu olhar para o céu, olhando atentamente as poucas estrelas que brilhavam ali.

Nem me lembrava de quanto tempo havia demorado a chegar a casa, ou aonde eu havia largado meus sapatos e minha camisa. Acordei com o irritante despertador, que insistia em me aborrecer. Sentei-me, pegando o aparelho e desligando. Levantei-me da cama e desci as escadas, enquanto avaliava cada centímetro do despertador e tentava encontrar um botão que desativasse aquela joça de vez. Cogitei a hipótese de tacá-lo pela janela, mas talvez eu precisasse dele, um dia.

– Bom dia. – Hinata proferiu, colocando um prato com ovos mexidos e bacon sobre a mesa. Quase tropecei no último degrau quando ouvi sua voz.

– Ah. Bom dia. – Disse distraidamente, esquecendo-me de disfarçar a surpresa em minha expressão. Ou de não sorrir quando reparei que ela corou intensamente ao ver que eu estava sem camisa. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, voltando-se para a cozinha. – Veio mais cedo.

– Uhum. – Concordou, pegando outro prato já pronto e se sentando. Sentei-me na cadeira a sua frente, em frente também ao primeiro prato que ela havia colocado na mesa, largando o despertador sobre a mesma. – Quis compensar que... Você comeu Lamen o dia inteiro.

– Uh. – Murmurei, avaliando sua expressão ainda envergonhada, enquanto remexia o ovo em seu prato. Lembrei-me do dia anterior, realmente não era um grande apreciador de Lamen e havíamos passado um dia inteiro em um restaurante especializado naquele prato. Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, parecia criar coragem para prosseguir.

– Obrigada por ontem. – Ela disse, com um sorriso. Sim, ela sorriu para mim. Uchiha Sasuke. E eu não soube o que fazer diante daquele gesto.

– Sabe desativar isso? – Indaguei após alguns segundos de silêncio, estendendo o despertador para ela. Olhou-me confusa e pegou o objeto de minha mão.

– Ah... Sei. – Disse, enquanto apertava alguns dos pequenos botões do aparelho que apitava cada vez que ela mexia. Após alguns segundos, ela me devolveu, com outro sorriso. – Pronto.

– Estamos quites, então. – Eu disse, pegando o despertador e o deixando de lado. Comecei a comer, ignorando a expressão curiosa e confusa com a qual ela me observava. Terminamos o café, voltando a nossa rotina agradável da quietude. Levantei-me da cadeira, agradecendo pela comida e me dirigi até a porta da área de treinamento.

– Sasuke. – Cessei meus passos, a mão na maçaneta da porta, sem deixar de reparar a falta do sufixo. – Você acha que seria melhor se eu fosse igual ao Naruto-kun?

Ergui uma sobrancelha, mesmo ainda estando de costas para ela. As palavras saíram rápido, mas eu pude entender.

– Acha que... Eu deve-veria... Falar ma-mais? – Interrogou, com mais dificuldade em se confessar na segunda tentativa.

– Não tente ser outra pessoa. – A resposta foi tão rápida quanto sua pergunta e eu saí assim que terminei de proferi-la.

No dia seguinte, Hinata não veio. Interessante como até o seu silêncio fazia diferença naquela casa vazia, repleta apenas das lembranças da minha infância. Fiquei meio perdido, admito. Mas foi bom, tinha que me acostumar com sua ausência. Estava se tornando idiota toda aquela dependência. Passei a manhã andando pela casa. Comi uma fruta, por preguiça de preparar um café da manhã decente. Enquanto comia, andava pelos cômodos da casa que eu ainda não tinha tido a curiosidade de ver, após tanto tempo. Abri a porta de correr de uma sala que eu nem me lembrava: O escritório de meu pai. Eu nunca havia entrado ali quando era criança, era óbvio o porquê.

Dei mais uma mordida na maçã, olhando pelos livros empoeirados na grande estante que cobria toda a parede esquerda da sala. Caminhei até a extensa mesa, observando o que ainda jazia ali. Pelo jeito, ninguém havia entrado ali. Passei a mão sobre um livro que estava aberto, retirando uma grossa camada de poeira que havia ali. Percebi, então, que não era um livro e sim um álbum de fotografias, uma das últimas coisas que eu esperava encontrar no escritório de meu pai. Imaginei se teria sido a última coisa que ele viu. Joguei o resto da maçã na lixeira que havia ali. Sentei-me na cadeira de rodas e fiquei ali um bom tempo, apenas folheando o álbum. Muitas fotos me chamaram atenção, como as fotos com Itachi ou as raras em que meu pai estava conosco e sorria abertamente. Mas a que mais me trouxe lembranças, fora a imagem de uma visita ao clã Hyuuga.

Fechei o álbum, dando-me por satisfeito após ver aquela foto. Respirei profundamente e olhei para o relógio de parede, achando interessante que ele ainda funcionasse. Marcava 11h. Após criar coragem, decidi arrumar aquele lugar. Abri as grandes janelas, ar puro finalmente invadindo o local. Nunca fui muito bom em limpeza, mas não custava tentar. Era até meio vergonhoso eu estar ali, limpando a casa, quando podia estar treinando jutsus ou fazendo qualquer coisa que ninjas deveriam fazer. Mas eu não era mais um "ninja". Não até decidirem parar com aquela brincadeira e tirarem aquele selo de mim.

Eu fiz uma pausa apenas para comer e voltei para o meu trabalho, que só não estava tedioso, pois eu parava muitas vezes para ver o conteúdo dos inúmeros livros dali. Separei alguns que falavam sobre a história de Konoha, do clã e uns sobre jutsus. Se um dia eu voltasse a ter permissão de usá-los, achei que seria útil. Quando terminei, devo dizer que me surpreendi. Até que não tinha ficado tão ruim. Imaginei que o ninja que estava me vigiando no lugar de Hinata, deve ter se divertido com a cena da limpeza. Mas eu não estava realmente me importando. Levei os livros que eu havia separado, deixando-os sobre a mesa de centro da sala de estar. Deixando o álbum de fotos sobre a mesa do escritório, como estava quando eu entrei lá. Tomei um dos meus banhos gelados longos e fui treinar meu taijutsu, mais uma coisa cotidiana. Após umas boas horas, comi um pouco de um lanche que Hinata havia deixado guardado. Ao terminar, me deitei no sofá e peguei o primeiro livro da pilha que havia se formado ali. Passei o resto da noite lendo o mesmo, até que dormi.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, me acostumando com a luz intensa do lugar. Sentei-me no sofá, deixando o livro que jazia sobre mim cair no chão. Senti minhas costas e pescoço doerem pela forma que havia dormido. Realmente, eu estava ficando mal acostumado. Hinata estava sentada na cadeira, em frente a mesa, me observando. Ela se levantou, aproximando-se.

– Desculpa não ter vindo ontem. – Redimiu-se, o que me fez cerrar os olhos para ela. Era apenas uma missão, não era como se ela viesse para me agradar, certo?

– E o que houve? – Interroguei, sem encará-la, enquanto me levantava do sofá e me esticava. Estava descalço e sem camisa, trajando apenas uma calça de moletom azul.

– Sakura-chan teve um problema no hospital e precisou da minha ajuda. – Explicou, sorrindo. Não me lembrava de suas habilidades de ninja médica, mas não questionei.

– Certo. – Eu disse, dando alguns passos até a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e tirei de lá uma garrafa de água.

– Sasuke. – Ela me chamou. Estava estranhamente comunicativa ou era impressão minha? – Ontem era o dia das compras... Importa-se de ir comigo hoje?

– Não deveria me obrigar a te obedecer? – As perguntas irônicas vinham sozinhas. Davam-me vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede, às vezes. Coloquei um pouco de água em um copo e bebi em um longo gole.

– Ahn... Você é um morador da vila. Sempre foi. Não tenho porque te obrigar. – Seu jeito. Gentil demais. Preocupada demais. Irritava-me. Mas de uma forma diferente, não era irritante como Sakura fora. Não ficava bravo quando ela pronunciava meu nome. Eu só não conseguia lidar com ela, não conseguia não gostar de sua voz. Não conseguia entender seus objetivos. Bufei, largando a garrafa e o copo ali.

– Vou trocar de roupa. – Vociferei em resposta, já subindo as escadas. Ela permaneceu lá, me esperando. Coloquei apenas os primeiros sapatos que vi e uma blusa cinza. Desci as escadas, tão desleixado quanto as roupas que eu usava. Mesmo assim, ela sorriu para mim.

* * *

_Review, review, review? *-* Podem dizer se tiver ficado ruim, estou aberta a conselhos e dicas construtivas . Obrigada por ler. sz_


	3. Acostumado

**Capítulo 3 *-***

Agradeço mais uma vez a todos vocês lindíssimos que leram e aos que comentaram.

**Respostas aos reviews no fim do cap.**

Esse capítulo foi bem tenso de escrever. _ Mas espero ter conseguido escrever algo decente e que vocês gostem. :D Boa leitura**.**

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

_Minha convivência com Sasuke se tornava cada vez mais... Confusa. Haviam me avisado, me alertado de que ele era... Complicado. Mas eu não acreditava nisso. Ele era apenas... O Sasuke. Assim como todos os outros, ele possui o seu jeito. Um jeito único, um resultado de tudo que ele passou. Agora parecíamos apenas 'acostumados' com a presença um do outro, aceitando o fato de que isso seria necessário por mais algum tempo. Pelo menos, era o que ele transmitia._

_De alguns modos, ele era parecido comigo. Parecia tão perdido quanto eu, esperando por respostas. Milagres. Onde finalmente teríamos nossa liberdade, mesmo que em sentidos diferentes. Devo confessar que... Se "felicidade" e "liberdade" realmente existem... Era algo semelhante ao que eu passava com ele. Não é como se conversássemos o tempo todo, muito pelo contrário. Mas apenas o silêncio dele, e eu estar ali... Naquela casa... Era o suficiente. Não precisava de palavras para entendê-lo. É, Uchiha Sasuke não tinha nada de complicado, olhando por esse lado. Era apenas um adulto teimoso, perdido no tempo. Não sabia se ele tinha sonhos, mas sabia de seus sofrimentos. De seus sentimentos. Era apenas alguém que prezava pela família que um dia teve. _

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

Novamente, as ruas estavam pouquíssimas movimentadas, mesmo que dessa vez fosse uma quinta-feira e estivéssemos indo por um caminho diferente. Os moradores lançavam o mesmo olhar de indignação. Reparei que alguns pareciam preocupados, talvez com a segurança de Hinata, tendo que estar tão próxima a mim. Aquela ideia me divertiu, porque eu não tinha intenção de ferir a garota. Eu apenas a seguia, na verdade. Enquanto ela me guiava pelas ruas estreitas até o mercado. Entramos em um diferente, desta vez. Ela pegou um carrinho de compras, o arrastando por dentro da loja, as rodinhas provocando um ruído ao deslizar pelo chão encerado. Parou, deixando ele no meio do caminho e procurando por alguns itens. Bocejei, desinteressado.

– Sasuke. – Me chamou como eu já estava reparando que se tornava hábito dela. Acho que lhe dava coragem para prosseguir, vai entender. Encarei-lhe, aguardando. – É verdade que gosta de tomates e onigiri?

– Quem lhe disse? – Questionei, após afirmar com um movimento positivo da cabeça, já começando a empurrar o carrinho que tinha algumas coisas dentro.

– Ahn... Eu perguntei para Sakura-chan. – Confessou. Só não explicou porque diabos ela fez isso.

Por sorte, Hinata não demorava muito a escolher as coisas. Parecia que já sabia exatamente tudo que precisava e onde estava. Após pouco tempo, já estávamos em frente à caixa. Observei Hinata, ela pegou uma pequena bolsa e retirou dali uma quantia de dinheiro suficiente. Entregou o dinheiro a mulher e guardou a bolsa. Reparei quando Hinata encarou outra, que aguardava na fila, e outra garota que não estava muito distante dali. Ambas mantinham seus olhares furiosos sobre mim e desviaram os mesmos quando Hinata percebeu isso. Eu já sabia que não iria ser aceito de braços abertos assim que fosse libertado, e eu realmente não me importava. Na verdade, estava me acostumando com esses olhares quando eu lhe acompanhava para outros lugares. Mas a Hyuuga pareceu incomodada, já que soltou um suspiro indignado, como eu nunca havia visto fazer antes. Peguei as sacolas de compras e caminhei até a saída. Ela me seguiu, andando ao meu lado ao me alcançar.

– Não precisa de ajuda...? – Perguntou, o que pareceu até engraçado. Havia perdido tanto tempo que achavam que eu não era capaz de carregar sacolas de compras? Apenas a encarei, sem expressar nada, mas ela entendeu. Reparei que um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios após algum tempo. Voltei meu olhar para frente, me contendo a não perguntar o motivo.

Caminhamos em silêncio em direção a casa que não era muito distante e eu não precisei segui-la para descobrir o caminho. Havia memorizado até que bem. Ao chegarmos, ela abriu a porta e entramos. Coloquei as sacolas no balcão, me lembrando de que ela havia feito isso na semana anterior. Sentei-me em um dos bancos altos, esperando para ver o que ela tinha para preparar. Reparei em suas bochechas coradas, deveria estar se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali. Da mesma forma que eu me perguntava.

– Por que insistiu para receber uma missão? – Indaguei, tentando não parecer interessado. Não tanto quanto estava. Engraçado como seu silêncio sempre me agradou, mas o fato de ela ser a única que não tentava conversar sobre nada, em absoluto, me deixava inquieto. Ela me encarou por um tempo e depois voltou sua atenção para o tomate que cortava.

– Meu pai adoeceu. E eu vou assumir o clã quando completar meus vinte anos... – Começou, entretida suficiente no que cozinhava para não gaguejar.

– Vinte...? – A pergunta saiu sem que eu percebesse. Ela pareceu se lembrar de que eu também deveria herdar um clã e sabia de algumas coisas.

– É... Meu pai conseguiu adiar... Por não me achar pronta para ocupar o cargo. – Ela disse e abaixou ainda mais o olhar. – Neji-nii-san o levou para outra vila, mesmo doente, para resolver uns problemas... E eu não tinha nenhuma responsabilidade com o clã, já que eles ainda não confiavam em mim pra isso. – Reparei que ela havia parado de cortar os legumes e verduras. E também percebi quando ela apertou com força a faca que segurava. – Eu só estava preocupada com meu pai e sua ausência... E não queria mais ficar naquele clã. Não queria mais receber qualquer olhar de reprovação... Nenhuma comprovação de que...

Ergui meu olhar para o seu rosto. Ela não parecia disposta a continuar. Voltou a cozinhar, ignorando qualquer ponta de curiosidade ou interesse que pudesse ter despertado em mim, o que raramente acontece.

– Não importa. – Proferiu, com um sorriso. Um sorriso que eu, de alguma forma, sabia que ela queria ter motivos para exibir.

– Andar com um traidor não deve ajudar.

– Aaah. – Ela levantou seu olhar para mim. – Isso... Tam-também não importa.

– É...? – Questionei, tentando entender porque ela havia gaguejado se o assunto não era Naruto. Então, suas bochechas coraram novamente.

– Uhum. Sasuke-san nunca deixou de fazer parte da vila. – Afirmou, tão bem que eu quase acreditei. Talvez por isso ela me tratasse tão bem desde o início. Fiquei apenas a encarando. Encarando por tempo demais, suficiente para eu perder a linha do raciocínio.

– Neji estava aqui na nomeação do Naruto. – Mudei o assunto, desviando meu olhar para os legumes.

– Meu pai teve uma crise... Piorou. E disse para que ele voltasse. E que voltaria quando estivesse bem...

– E você acha que ele só voltou porque seu pai não confia em você. – Avaliei, após ver a mudança em sua expressão.

– É. – Ela respondeu instantaneamente.

Após aquela súbita vontade de conversar que tivemos tudo voltou a normal. O dia passou tão rápido quanto todos os outros. Ela foi embora, me desejando uma "Boa noite." Suas mãos estavam na maçaneta da porta e ela timidamente saia da casa.

– Boa noite. – Eu proferi, observando sua reação. Reparei que ela pareceu estática, parecendo estar em uma luta interna consigo mesma. Durante todo esse tempo, nunca havia lhe respondido quando se despedia. Ela voltou seu olhar para mim e sorriu abertamente, seus olhos com um brilho estranho, então, fechou a porta.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei de uma forma diferente. Na verdade, eu fui acordado. Suas pequenas e quentes mãos tocavam meus ombros, chacoalhando-os, enquanto tentava me acordar. Meus olhos se abriram tão lentamente quanto sempre, deparando com os olhos perolados da Hyuuga, que se afastou rapidamente com o rosto levemente corado.

– Estou te chamando há horas... – Se explicou apressadamente. Sentei-me na cama, bocejando.

– Tenho dormido muito. – Confessei. Ela soltou uma risada baixa. Meus olhos pairaram sobre a porta aberta e voltaram para a Hyuuga. Ela nunca havia entrado no meu quarto. – O que houve?

– Naruto-kun quer a nossa presença no escritório. – Anunciou. Verdade, desde a comemoração de nomeação que eu não via o novo Hokage. – Vou te esperar lá embaixo.

– Certo. – Proferi, me levantando.

Fiz toda a minha rotina matinal, colocando a primeira roupa que encontrei no armário e passaram-se poucos minutos quando já estávamos no prédio principal. Abri a porta, esperando que Hinata passasse para que eu a fechasse novamente. Voltei ao olhar para o Hokage, que babava sobre uma pilha de papéis espalhados de forma desorganizada pela grande mesa. Aproximei-me da cadeira aonde o loiro estava sentado. A Hyuuga me acompanhava, avaliando o jovem que dormia.

– Naruto-kun... – Ela chamou, cutucando seu ombro. Mas não pareceu muito efetivo. Entendi porque ela não havia conseguido me acordar. Estava ficando entediado e queria saber logo o que ele queria dizer. Dei um chute na cadeira e o Uzumaki se sobressaltou.

– MALDITO! – Ele urrou, se levantando ao perceber quem era o culpado. Dei um passo para trás, me livrando de um soco.

– Deixe de ser histérico. – Suspirei. Ele cerrou o olhar para mim e sentou em sua cadeira novamente.

– Muito trabalho a fazer, Hinata-chan. – Choramingou para a garota, enquanto deitava o rosto sobre a mesa. Ótimo, além de tudo, agora ele estava virando bipolar. Mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse retrucar, ele deu outro salto na cadeira, com um enorme sorriso. – Tenho uma ótima notícia para vocês, dattebayo!

– Notícia? – Ela pareceu curiosa. Demos alguns passos, parando em frente a mesa dele.

– Sim... Ahn... – Ele tentava pronunciar alguma coisa, enquanto vasculhava por todos os papéis e pergaminhos que estavam desorganizados sobre sua mesa. – Achei! Tome. – Proferiu, estendendo dois pergaminhos.

– O que é...? – Hinata perguntou, esperando por uma explicação.

– Ah, eu tenho que explicar, certo.

– Você está bem? – Perguntei, cerrando meu olhar para ele. Após tanto tempo esperando pela nomeação a Hokage, agora ele parecia mais perdido do que qualquer um que ocupasse o cargo. Ele soltou uma risada, coçando a nuca.

– Tudo bem. Eu passei esse tempo conversando com os conselheiros... E consegui uma forma de acelerar sua liberdade. – Ele disse, mostrando-se orgulhoso. – Você vai poder fazer um teste de estratégia e depois vai poder começar a fazer missões.

– Simples assim? – Indaguei, ainda um tanto desconfiado.

– Err... E seu selamento vai ser mantido. Você vai ser supervisionado pela Hinata-chan. – Ele pousou o olhar sobre a morena.

– Hai. – Ela concordou, abrindo o pergaminho e olhando o que ele continha.

– Vai ser daqui a um mês. – Avisou, abrindo seu sorriso novamente. – Dispensados.

Certo, eu tinha um mês para me preparar para um teste. Provavelmente seriam coisas sobre estratégia ou sobre a vila e os clãs principais dela. Tudo aquilo eu já estava lendo todos os dias e não iria realmente fazer muita diferença fazer um simples teste. Naquele dia, voltamos para nossa rotina. Trocando apenas algumas palavras, pouco mais do que havíamos feito nos últimos dias. Haviam se passado dois dias e Hinata havia insistido para que eu lhe encontrasse na biblioteca durante a manhã, argumentando que seria importante.

E ali estava eu, movendo-me até lá em meus passos desinteressados, enquanto os olhares curiosos dos moradores da vila voltavam a pairar sobre mim. Imaginei que fosse pela ausência de Hinata. Afundei minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça e continuei meu caminho. Não estava muito longe do lugar, quando reconheci a pequena silhueta de Hinata, dando passos lentos na mesma direção que eu. Inconscientemente, me apressei para lhe alcançar, passando a andar ao seu lado após pouco tempo. pressionava dois finos livros contra seu corpo enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior, parecendo incomodada com algo.

– Sasuke! – Ela se sobressaltou, apertando mais os objetos ao perceber minha súbita presença.

– Oi para você também. – Eu disse, ainda com meu olhar sobre ela.

Com isso, recebi mais um daqueles seus sorrisos. Ao chegarmos ao lugar, ela cumprimentou a bibliotecária, que nos guiou até uma mesa, próxima as janelas. A Hyuuga depositou os livros sobre a mesa e escorregou para o canto do banco. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

– Ahn... Desculpe te fazer vir até aqui, Sasuke. – Tentou se redimir, olhando para um ponto qualquer.

– Tudo bem, eu estaria dormindo, se não estivesse aqui.

Ela riu. Comigo. Ou de mim, eu não sei. Só sei que eu fiquei feliz com o som de sua risada e com a expressão alegre que ela me exibiu. Mas sua risada cessou e seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho. Perguntei-me o que havia acontecido, mas recebi a resposta ao olhar para trás e encarar Hanabi. Automaticamente, pude sentir minha expressão mudar.

– Que horror, parece que a felicidade sumiu com a minha presença. – Ela disse, se sentando no banco a nossa frente.

– Cla-Claro que não, Ha-Hanabi-chan. – Hinata se apressou em dizer.

– Trouxe os livros? – Ela indagou. A irmã mais velha, que agia como irmã mais nova, afirmou com um movimento da cabeça e lhe estendeu os livros.

– O que significa isso? – Questionei, tentando entender a situação.

– Eu vim te ajudar, ser ingrato. Eu fiz umas questões para ver como você vai sair no teste. – Ela disse, se remexendo em seu lugar. Abriu um dos livros e retirou de lá uma folha avulsa com milhares de anotações.

– Você? – A pergunta veio de forma irônica, imaginando que finalmente algo "divertido" iria acontecer.

– É. – Seu olhar era ameaçador.

– Certo. – Minha voz saiu como um "desafio", que ela pareceu aceitar.

– Uchiha Sasuke, sabendo de suas intenções ao atacar a vila... Você considera-se apto a não repetir seus atos?

– Se eu fosse repetir, teria feito isso no primeiro dia que me retiraram aquelas algemas. – Confessei, apoiando meu rosto sobre minha mão, de forma cansada.

– Entendo. – Tentava parecer superior, coisa que eu reparei que ela sempre parecia tentar fazer. Isso era bom, talvez desse um jeito em Kiba e suas piadinhas. – O que pretende fazer quando seu selo for retirado?

– Seguir com as ordens impostas pelo Hokage. Mesmo que seja Naruto.

– Boa sorte – Riu.

– Hanabi! – Finalmente, Hinata se pronunciou.

– Fala sério, Hina. Ele é o Hokage, mas continua sendo o Naruto. – Argumentou e pareceu ser o suficiente. – Qual seria sua reação se a vila fosse atacada?

– Defesa. – Dessa vez, fiz uma careta que deixava explicita a ideia de que aquilo era óbvio.

– Você pretende ter "relações amorosas" nos próximos anos?

– Ha-Hanabi-chan! – Hinata tentou repreender a irmã, que gesticulou para que a mais velha mantivesse o silêncio.

– Você realmente acha que isso faz diferença? – Indaguei, cerrando meu olhar para ela.

– Claro. E se você quiser reconstruir o clã? Vai precisar de herdeiros. – A caçula dos Hyuuga ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma careta até que engraçada insinuando que aquilo também era óbvio. Meu olhar se desviou para Hinata por alguns segundos, ela estava mais vermelha do que nunca.

– Eu vou reconstruir o clã. – Confirmei, suspirando, já encarando a inconveniente Hanabi. – Não significa que eu saiba quando.

– Pois deveria. – Ela disse, mantendo seu olhar autoritário. Resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e voltou seus olhos perolados para os papéis.

– Acho que já é suficiente. – Esperava que realmente fosse.

– Não, claro que não. Temos que fazer as perguntas sobre estratégia.

Aquele dia foi realmente longo. Não imaginava que existiam pessoas no clã Hyuuga que falassem tanto. Mas até que foi uma boa ajuda. Ela havia formulado algumas situações convincentes, mas que não foram tão difíceis de responder. Após algumas horas, almoçamos em uma churrascaria próxima dali, onde Chouji e Shikamaru também se faziam presentes.

Três dias passaram rapidamente. Só depois eu fui perceber como eu havia deixado que eles passassem tão despercebidos. Pela primeira vez, após tanto tempo, eu não estava com sono. Acordei às 3h da manhã, sem qualquer vestígio de vontade de me deitar novamente. Andava pelos cômodos da casa como se fosse um fantasma. Até que me cansei de dar voltas e fui até a área de treinamento. Trajava apenas uma das comuns calças largas que eu usava para dormir. Parei em frente a um boneco especial para treinar taijutsu e comecei a desferir socos e chutes estratégicos contra o mesmo, alternando entre um boneco e outro de vez em quando. Pelas alterações no céu, eu podia saber que havia se passado bastante tempo. Apesar das gotas de suor que caiam conforme eu me movia, não cessei meu treinamento. Nem mesmo quando ouvi o barulho da porta de entrada sendo aberta. Ou os passos lentos de Hinata pela casa. Até que ela arrastou a porta e me encarou.

Desferi um ultimo golpe no boneco e voltei meu olhar para a Hyuuga. Ela não me cumprimentou e isso pareceu estranho. Ela também não sorria. Não demonstrava simplesmente nada. Apenas olhava para mim.

– Bom dia. – Eu quem disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela, que desviou o olhar. Nos não conversávamos muito, mas era com ela que eu mais trocava palavras, já que as outras pessoas eu apenas ignorava.

– Posso falar com você, Sasuke? – A pergunta veio e ela não voltou a me olhar. Não gaguejava mais ao falar comigo, raramente isso acontecia. Dei alguns passos na sua direção e foi um sinal positivo para ela, que me deu as costas e andou até o centro da sala.

– Está bem? – Perguntei, pegando a primeira camisa que encontrei jogada por ali e usando-a para me secar.

– Eu... – Parecia procurar por palavras. Ergueu o olhar para mim por alguns segundos e desviou novamente. – Eu não posso mais... Continuar com a missão.

De início, eu pareci um pouco com Naruto. Demorei a entender e captar suas palavras. Lembrei-me, então, que eu ainda era apenas uma "missão". Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei estático, olhando para ela. Mas deve ter sido um bom tempo, já que foi o suficiente para ela dar alguns passos na minha direção e me lançar um olhar preocupado.

– Meu pai voltou. – Fez parecer que aquilo explicava tudo. E até que fazia sentido.

– E ele não te quer envolvido com um traidor. – Acrescentei em sua frase. Um sorriso falsamente divertido, verdadeiramente sarcástico. Ela sabia. Eu tenho certeza que ela sabia o que eu estava sentindo. Talvez ela também sentisse o mesmo. Não a parte do ódio por imaginar que aquilo tinha um "quê" de Hyuuga Neji – apesar de ter de admitir entender que ele queria "protege-la". Mas a parte de saber que eu teria que me desacostumar dela. A parte que me lembrava de que eu já havia tentado... Apenas um dia... E tentar novamente era apenas frustrante.

Não era como se eu pudesse me declarar ali. Dizer que sua presença era "essencial". A única coisa que eu poderia dizer era que eu havia me acostumado... E não tinha a menor intenção de me desacostumar.

– Você sabe. – As palavras eram baixas, mas eu prestava atenção. Ela abaixou o olhar. – Sabe que eu não concordo com isso.

Fiquei algum tempo imaginando. Tentando entender o que ela realmente esperava que eu soubesse. Apenas que ela não concordava que eu deveria ser tratado como um simples traidor? Que ela não concordava em abandonar a missão? Ou que eu não era alguém que ela precisasse ser protegida? Era estupidamente agonizante confessar que eu quem desejava protege-la... Mas só naquele momento eu parei para perceber que eles achavam que eu era a ameaça. Era de mim que ela deveria ser protegida.

– Talvez seja melhor. – Em partes, era verdade, mesmo que eu não quisesse. – Dedique-se ao seu clã. Eu faria isso. – Aconselhei, dando-lhe as costas e subindo as escadas. Não olharia para trás. Não lhe daria o gosto de me fazer desistir daquela ideia idiota de lhe permitir sair da minha vida assim. Eu deixaria. E sabia que iria me arrepender.

* * *

É isso, minha gente. Se eu tiver mudado muito a personalidade de algum personagem, podem jogar no ventilador. u.u IOHDSHIO.

A Hanabi eu não sabia muito bem como ela agiria, mas eu achei que seria assim.  
Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem, por favor. Elogios e reclamações, tudo bem. :3 Beijos, lindos leitores. s2

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Andreza Vale:** Sim, sim. O cap 2 saiu bem rápido *-* Esse terceiro demorou um pouco mais, mas eu me esforçei com ele também. . Nesse eu acho que a história vai fluir um pouco mais rápido, porque eu não descrevi toooodos os dias que se passaram, mas eu tentei fazer algo decente. dihsoiohsd. Espero que goste. **  
**

**FranHyuuga:** Mentira que a Fran comentou na minha fic :O Ficarei metida eternamente. HDSIOHSD. Brinks. Li várias fics suas e fico feliz que você tenha lido a minha e comentado. *-* Que bom que você gostou da fic e da forma como eu escrevo. Já disse isso pra outras leitoras minhas, que eu tento escrever de uma forma que não seja muito cansativa, mesmo que eu esteja tentando desenvolver um sentimento entre eles que não "brote" do nada. Mas que bom que gostou. *-* Espero que continue lendo e gostando. :D Se não gostar, pode dizer também. kkk. Beijos.**  
**

**LindaoOoHina: **Wee, obrigada por continuar lendo, ninds. E por comentar também. Agradeço por ter gostado e comentado. Postei o mais rápido que pude e tomara que você goste desse cap também. *-* Se conseguir o Itachi, divide comigo, tá? u_u hisdhiosd. Beijos. 


	4. Inconsciente

**Olha, olha, esse capítulo saiu mais rápido do que eu pensei. Espero que gostem. *-* Agradeço a todos os reviews e espero que eu mereça mais. *-***

**Resposta as minhas lindas leitoras que comentaram no final do capítulo. Boa leitura, pessoas lindas. :***

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_"Eu, Hinata, quero crescer e ser uma grande ninja... forte como o papai e gentil como a mamãe"._

_Lembro-me de ter repetido isso algumas vezes durante a minha infância. Como eu era boba, não? Eu nunca me senti tão fraca quanto naquele momento. Eu apenas ouvia, ouvia e aceitava. Não movia qualquer parte do meu corpo para recusar. Eu poderia culpar Sasuke por minha incapacidade de agir. Ele parecia tão perturbado com aquela noticia quanto eu, mas ele não havia dito nada. Ele havia concordado, assim como eu tinha feito. Ele queria que eu me dedicasse ao clã, não era? _

_Agora eu estava ali, na sala de estar da minha casa. Meu pai se sustentava em pé com um auxilio de uma bengala. Seu olhar permanecia autoritário, enquanto me avaliava. Eu estava a sua frente, meus braços colados ao lado de meu corpo._

_– Eu fiz o que o senhor ordenou, pai. – Proferi mais uma vez, esperando que ele dissesse algo. _

_– Eu ouvi da primeira vez, Hinata. – Sua voz saiu tão fria quanto nunca, cortante. Engoli em seco. – Ótimo que tenha feito isso. _

_Seus olhos me observaram atentamente, aguardando por alguma reação diferente. Mas nada veio. Eu permaneci em meu silêncio absoluto, enquanto lutava internamente pela minha estupidez e fraqueza. Finalmente, ele me deu as costas e foi para outro cômodo. Deixei que meu corpo caísse para trás e eu me sentasse no grande sofá. Encolhi meu corpo, prendendo minhas pernas e abraçando-as. "Não vou chorar". Minha voz ecoava essa frase em minha cabeça._

_– Hinata-sama sabe que é o melhor a se fazer. – A voz de Koh se fez presente. Koh era meu primo, a pessoa quem me ensinou a treinar e me levou a academia em meu primeiro dia lá. Ele sempre me afastava de Naruto. E agora... Ele quem me afastava de Sasuke. "Te proteger", ele sempre dizia. Era apenas o que ele achava que eu precisava. Proteção._

_– Koh... – Ergui meu olhar para ele, mordendo meu lábio inferior por alguns segundos e me obrigando a conter qualquer sinal de lágrima. _

_– Você treinou demais para abandonar tudo agora, Hinata-sama. – Ele insistia em tentar me convencer que aquela era a melhor opção. Talvez fosse. Mas eu não queria. _

**Sasuke's POV**

Meus dias pareciam se arrastar ainda mais, as horas passando lentamente. Seu silêncio. Até dele eu sentia falta. Era a única coisa que eu havia decidido admitir, mas apenas para mim. O primeiro dia sem _ela_ se resumiu em treinamentos. Só parei duas vezes para lanchar qualquer coisa e depois para ler. Todo aquele sono que eu tinha, havia sumido. Raramente eu dormia todas as horas necessárias por noite. Lembrava-me de quando passei apenas um dia com dor de cabeça e inquieto por acreditar que havia magoado ela. Agora era pior.

Dois dias depois eu reparei que o novo ninja que havia sido designado para me vigiar durante o dia era Chouji. Apesar de todo o barulho que ele fazia ao comer seus pacotes de batata, ele nunca realmente tentou se comunicar comigo. Já havia se passado uma semana e eu estava disposto a seguir o mesmo plano, mas era hora do almoço quando a campainha da casa tocou. Eu não recebia muitas visitas, muito menos agora que Sakura estava ocupada no hospital e Naruto havia se tornado Hokage. Abri a porta, deparando com o loiro que deveria estar no prédio principal. Ele ergueu uma grande sacola.

– LAMEN! – Gritou, eufórico, entrando na casa sem qualquer cerimônia. Fechei a porta, com um suspiro e o segui. Ele retirou os inúmeros potes de Lamen da sacola e os espalhou pelo balcão. Sentei-me em um dos bancos altos e segurei meu rosto de forma preguiçosa. Naruto colocou uma grande panela de água para ferver.

– Não deveria estar trabalhando? – Perguntei, bocejando longamente.

– Hokages também comem, teme. – Cerrou os olhos para mim. Voltou sua atenção para a água que já começava a borbulhar lentamente. – Está tudo bem?

– Sim. – Proferi e, milagrosamente, ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

– Hinata está tendo problemas no clã. – Ele disse, não que eu tivesse perguntado algo, enquanto abria vários dos potes de Lamen. Eu desejei que os minutos de silêncio tivessem durado mais.

– Uh.

– Soube que ela está tentando convencer o pai... A voltar para a missão. – Continuou, colocando um pouco da água fervendo em cada um dos potes abertos. Ele estava calmo demais. Ser Hokage faz isso com as pessoas?

– Porque está me dizendo isso? – Indaguei, pegando uma das embalagens que ele me estendia.

– Por... nada. – Ele proferia com um pouco de dificuldade, já que sua boca já estava cheia do macarrão.

Eu esperava que aquilo fosse mentira, mas eu sabia que não era. Hinata era o tipo de pessoa que faria isso pelos outros. Suspirei profundamente mais uma vez. Se ela continuasse, só iria piorar sua relação com seu pai e sua situação com o clã. Eu já havia aceitado o meu futuro e o provável fim do meu clã. E não estava programado para causar uma revolta no dela. Mesmo não gostando daquilo, me obriguei a pegar uma grande quantidade de Lamen e levar a até a boca. Fazia tempo que eu não comia uma refeição decente e, mesmo sendo aquela comida... Já era algo.

– Temeeee! – Ele gritou subitamente, me despertando de meus pensamentos.

– Pare de gritar, idiota! – Apesar disso, minha voz também estava elevada.

– Você também está gritando! – Ele continuou.

– Fale logo. – Me rendi, sem muita paciência para aquilo.

– Eu e Sakura temos nos encontrado. – Ele disse, com um aquele seu orgulhoso sorriso estampado. – Estive pensando... Em pedi-la em casamento.

Ter Sakura como esposa era uma imagem que não me agradara nunca. Ela era uma boa amiga. Irritante, insistente, mas uma boa amiga. Mas na voz de Naruto aquilo parecia um sonho.

– E...?

– Quero reunir todos para pedir. – Completou. – Pode ir até o Ichiraku hoje à noite?

– Mais Lamen? – Indaguei com uma expressão de derrota.

– Claro, dattebayo!

Apesar de ele não ter sido muito convincente, eu fui até o restaurando ao anoitecer. Trajava uma calça preta e uma blusa azul, com o símbolo do meu clã nas duas mangas. Ao chegar ao lugar, reparei que eu deveria ser o último a chegar. Me sentei no lugar vago mais próximo – entre Ino e Shikamaru. Só depois que a Yamanaka começou a berrar em meus ouvidos que eu reparei quão idiota foi a minha escolha. Inconscientemente, me vi procurando por aquele par de olhos perolados. Encontrando apenas os de Neji e de Hanabi. Não consegui encontrar uma explicação para a ausência de Hinata e me obriguei a parar de buscar uma.

– Eu chamei vocês aqui... – Naruto começou com sua voz sobressaltando todas as outras e fazendo com que os presentes ficassem em silêncio. – Para presenciarem mais um momento importante para mim. – Ele voltou seu olhar para Sakura, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Retirou de seu bolso uma pequena caixa e estendeu para a antiga companheira de time. – Eu já realizei alguns dos meus sonhos, Sakura-chan. E só você pode concretizar o maior deles... Você aceita casar comigo?

– Owwn, não é que ele sabe ser fofo? – Ino quem comentou, agarrando fortemente o braço do namorado enquanto observava o outro casal.

– Claro que eu aceito, baka. – Não me lembrava da ultima vez que Sakura havia dito algo em voz baixa, mas ela havia feito isso desta vez. E estava corada, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu realmente não prestei atenção em mais nada do que foi dito pelas pessoas daquela mesa. A última coisa que eu vi foi quando Sakura abraçou seu noivo. Eu sequer realmente estava presente ali. Eu esperava, pacientemente, que as horas se passassem. Que aquela minha luta interna acabasse. E que eu parasse de pensar _nela_. Ou no motivo de sua ausência. Mas acho que fiquei tempo demais alheio ao mundo. E só reparei nisso quando meu corpo se movimentava em direção a ela.

Meus passos rápidos e incrivelmente silenciosos me guiavam até a área do clã Hyuuga. Adentrei o mesmo, tendo cuidado para passar despercebido pelos moradores da região. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo ali. E pensar em uma justificativa era irritante demais. Suspirei, ciente de que minha expressão estava alternando entre séria, irritada e muito irritada. Pelo jeito, estava indo tudo realmente bem, já que a segurança estava tão descuidada que sequer me viram passar. Apenas continuei meu caminho, esperando que fosse o certo. Lembrava vagamente por ter ido até lá há muitos anos. Meu maior problema realmente fora encontrar o quarto dela, pois era mais do que óbvio que a maior mansão era onde ela estaria. Dei a volta pela casa e parei em uma árvore ao vê-la em um quarto, no segundo andar da casa, que possuía uma simples varanda com uma grande porta e dava vista para o jardim. É, eu devia estar ficando louco. Pulei para a varanda de seu quarto e fiquei em pé ali por um tempo. Ela procurava alguma coisa dentro do ármario, distraidamente e sequer percebeu a minha presença.

– O que está procurando? – Indaguei, tentando não parecer curioso. Ela deixou um livro cair no chão e tampou os lábios, abafando um grito.

– Sa-Sasuke! – Ela gaguejou meu nome, se recompondo. Parecia aliviada, mesmo que surpresa. Ela se apressou até a porta e a abriu. A primeira coisa que reparei fora seu olhar: Tinha aquele mesmo brilho de quando eu lhe disse "boa noite" pela primeira vez. Ou de quando eu ficava lhe observando cozinhar. Misturados com o cansaço, provavelmente causado pelos problemas que estava enfrentando por causa de seu pai.

– Você é descuidada. – Observei, adentrando o quarto sem muitas cerimônias e o avaliando por um momento. Uma cama de casal, um armário, uma escrivaninha de madeira. Nada de muito especial. Encima da escrivaninha havia um quadro pendurado. Repleto de fotografias, em uma delas ela ainda estava com o cabelo curto, exibia um sorriso alegre no rosto enquanto Akamaru lambia seu rosto. Em outra reconheci Naruto, que mantinha o braço sobre o ombro dela e nessa quem sorria animadamente era ele, Hinata estava completamente vermelha e com um sorriso envergonhado.

– Desculpe. – Ela disse, chamando minha atenção. Poucas palavras. Sempre.

– Desculpas pelo que? – Questionei e virei para encará-la. Só então, reparei a roupa que ela trajava. Uma camisola lilás, com renda nas pontas e no decote avantajado. Ali se tornava ainda mais fácil ver suas curvas, sua cintura e coxas bem torneadas. Não sei por quanto tempo lhe observei e não era um costume fazê-lo com mulher alguma, mas parei quando ela corou e se sentou na cama, colocando uma almofada sobre o colo.

– Po-Por ser descuidada... – Proferiu, brincando com os próprios dedos.

– Hm. – Resmunguei, de forma indiferente. Só então, reparei em outra foto jogada sobre a cama. Aproximei-me, sem tirar o olhar da fotografia. – Tudo parece bem no clã.

– Ahm, sim... Eles estão felizes. – Ela comentou, parecendo nervosa com a minha aproximação. – O que veio fazer aqui, Sasuke?

–... Incomoda-lhe? – Indaguei, depois de um tempo, tentando fugir da pergunta que eu mesmo me fazia.

– Nã-Não! Cla-Claro que não. – Ela se apressou em dizer.

– Onde conseguiu isso? – A pergunta veio quase que casualmente, enquanto eu observa a foto que já estava em minhas mãos. Era a primeira foto do meu time. Puxei a cadeira da escrivaninha e me sentei, de forma que pudesse encará-la.

– Sakura-chan me deu. – Foi apenas o que ela disse, abraçando a almoçada. Irritante. Porque ela tinha que ser tão... Complicada? Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que ela se pronunciou mais uma vez, me encarando. – Está tudo bem?

– Não. – Eu admiti um tanto irritado comigo mesmo, me levantando. Estava ficando desconfortável, o que era incrível. Essa mulher deveria ganhar um prêmio. – Por que não foi hoje?

– Eu... – Fiquei esperando, mas ela não terminou sua frase. Eu a encarei, inexpressivo, apesar da minha vontade de tirá-la dali e leva-la comigo. Ao meu lado, esse era o lugar dela. – Tive... Coisas a fazer...

– A verdade. – Interrompi. Ela ergueu o olhar para mim, sua expressão tão triste quanto o dia em que saiu por aquela porta e não voltou mais.

– Eu não podia olhar para você novamente.

– Por quê?

– Por que está me perguntando tudo isso? – As palavras saíram rápido. Abaixou o olhar novamente, se encolhendo mais. – Você mesmo disse que seria melhor eu ficar aqui. Por que está aqui agora?

– Eu não sei. – Bufei, inquieto por realmente não saber a resposta.

_– Hinata-sama! _– A voz masculina veio do outro lado da porta. – _Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi um barulho._

– Tudo, Koh. Não se preocupe. – Ela aumentou um pouco a voz para que ele lhe ouvisse. Me perguntei quem era este, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar. Ela passou a sussurrar – Não deveria ter vindo aqui, Sasuke...

– Não fale como se eu me importasse com isso. Ou não soubesse. – Eu disse, querendo falar aquilo para mim mesmo. – Eu não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça quando eu te disse aquilo. Também não sei o que está passando pela minha cabeça agora.

– Sasuke... – Murmurou, se levantando da cama.

– Então... Só esqueça que eu vim até aqui. – Terminei de falar quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para que eu me sentisse... Estranho.

– Por que você sempre faz isso também...? – A pergunta veio em um tom cortante misturada com todo aquele sentimento de decepção e tristeza que eu sabia que eu era o culpado.

– O que?

– Tenta esconder tudo o que sente por baixo de mil barreiras. – Acusou, se aproximando ainda mais. Me surpreendeu que ela tivesse dito aquilo tão facilmente. Deveria ter pensado bastante sobre o assunto.

– Não tenho nada a esconder. – Teimei, dando-lhe as costas.

– Então prefere que eu continue aqui? No clã...? – Proferia palavra por palavra, lentamente, sabendo que estava certa sobre tudo aquilo. Só queria me tirar do sério. Eu já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta de vidro.

– Sabe que não. – Respondi e foi ali o meu limite. Eu sabia todos os meus motivos, mas nunca iria confessar nenhum deles. Em passos tão rápidos quanto os que eu cheguei até ali, eu fui embora.

Exatos três dias se passaram. Três noites inquietas e banhadas por sonhos irritantes, onde a imagem de Hinata aparecia em todos eles. Mesmo com as janelas fechadas, era possível ouvir o barulho da chuva forte que caia lá fora. Abri os olhos, lentamente, de forma preguiçosa. Deixei a cabeça cair para o lado, pousando o olhar sobre o relógio. Marcava pouco mais de três horas da manhã Após um suspiro, joguei o cobertor para o lado e me levantei. Caminhei até o banheiro e liguei a torneira, deixando um pouco de água cair sobre minhas mãos dobradas e juntas em forma de concha. Abaixei o rosto e o molhei, apoiando-me na pia em seguida. Fiquei encarando o meu reflexo no grande espelho. Meus olhos mostravam meu cansaço por todas as noites em claro. Por um segundo, me lembrei dos olhos de Hinata. Tomei meu banho, como sempre fazia e me arrumei. Desci as escadas, me jogando em uma das poltronas e pegando um livro sobre a mesa de centro.

Eu já lia a última linha de uma das entediantes paginas do capítulo 3 de um livro sobre a história de Konoha. Para mim, todos os livros pareciam escritos pela mesma pessoa. Quando virei a página, o barulho da porta se abrindo chamou minha atenção. Hinata se esgueirou para dentro da casa, sobressaltando-se a me ver. Alucinação?

– Bom dia, Sasuke. – Ela disse, naturalmente, ainda não tirando minha dúvida sobre aquilo ser real. Cerrei os olhos, tentando imaginar o que fazia ali. Não havia me feito ficar mais de uma semana sem dormir direito? – Eu... Vou continuar com a missão.

– Seu pai mudou de ideia? – Com ironia aparente em minha voz, voltei meu olhar para o livro.

– Eu mudei. – Se explicou. Ouvi seus passos se direcionando para a cozinha e me esforcei para não pedir uma explicação. Mas ela veio mesmo assim. – Eu... Eu não vou mais herdar o clã.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para eu erguer meu olhar para ela. Mas ela estava de costas, procurando algo dentro da geladeira para preparar o café da manhã. Fiquei imaginando o que aquilo significava. Por que ela não iria mais herdar o clã? Havia enlouquecido? Mas ela me parecia completamente bem. Voltou seu olhar confuso para mim.

– Você andou comendo o que? – Indagou, provavelmente por reparar que a geladeira estava praticamente vazia, apenas procurando uma forma de mudar de assunto.

– Lanches. – Proferi, voltando meu olhar para o livro em minhas mãos.

– Não dormiu?

– Não. – Respondia automaticamente. Parecia que havíamos trocado os papéis, já que ela quem fazia as perguntas ali. Decidi mudar aquilo. – Não vai mais herdar o clã?

– Ahn. Não. – Ela disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de me encarar, seu pequeno sorriso muito mal forçado ainda estava presente. – Eu fui expulsa de casa.

Larguei o livro sobre a mesa, causando um barulho considerável ao bater contra a madeira. Levantei-me, da cadeira fazendo um ruído irritante ao arrastar pelo chão. Meus passos em sua direção eram rápidos, meu humor não estava um dos melhores. O que ela achava que estava fazendo? Deixar o clã dela de lado? Pra que?

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Vociferei, sem me preocupar em esconder minha raiva, me esquecendo de controlar pelo menos a altura de minha voz.

– Por... Por que est-tá grit... – Ela gaguejava, não conseguindo terminar sua frase e me olhando de forma amedrontada.

– Porque está sendo burra. – Respondi, da mesma forma fria. Não se engane, não estava sendo tão fácil quanto parecia.

– E-Eu só... – Seu olhar fixo no chão, algumas lágrimas já podendo ser vistas. Respirei profundamente, procurando ar suficiente para aguentar aquilo.

– Não seja boba, Hinata. – Não gritei, muito pelo contrário. Minha voz soou mais serena do que nunca. Ergui minha mão até seu rosto, obrigando a me encarar. Mais uma daquelas atitudes que eu não encontrei justificativa. – Eu não tenho mais um futuro aqui. Se eles me aceitaram, é porque tem outras ideias em mente.

– Na-Naruto-kun não deixaria que fizessem nada de mal a você. – Pareceu confiante.

– Naruto não é hokage há tanto tempo. – Argumentei, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não mudava nada. Ele já era capaz de mobilizar a vila inteira, tamanha confiança que os moradores tinham sobre ele.

– Eu acredito em você. – A falta de seu gaguejar me deixou intrigado. Ela parecia dizer a verdade, alguns vestígios de lágrimas ainda em suas bochechas. Imaginei que parte daquilo fosse culpa da minha ideia idiota de visita-la.

– E vai abandonar sua família por isso? – Rosnei. Era idiota. Uma atitude irritante que ela não deveria ter feito. Assim como eu não deveria ter ido até o seu quarto.

– Eu não sou digna do clã... E... Meu pai prefere assim... – Ela disse, levando a mão até a boca, parecendo só ter pensado naquela frase agora. As lágrimas rolaram no mesmo instante. Sua escolha não tinha volta, seu pai não lhe aceitaria. Eu havia conhecido Hyuuga Hiashi, quando eu ainda era pequeno, mas eu me lembrava de sua personalidade.

Suspirei profundamente mais uma vez, dando um passo em sua direção. Envolvi seu pequeno corpo em meus braços, suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa. Não me pergunte por quê. Não me pergunte sobre mais nenhuma de minhas malditas ações se eu as fizesse na presença de Hyuuga Hinata.

– Me des-desculpe... – Ela murmurou, em meio a lágrimas e gaguejos, envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços e enterrando seu rosto em meu peitoral.

– Você deveria ter ficado. Não precisa fazer nada disso por mim, Hinata. – As palavras surgiram automaticamente, sinceras. Ela me apertou mais e se encolheu mais em meus braços, sem pronunciar qualquer coisa em resposta.

Após se recompor, Hinata insistiu e começou a preparar o almoço com o que restava na geladeira e eu voltei a me concentrar no entediante livro. E durante esse tempo, eu pensei naquilo.

– Hinata. – Ergui meu olhar para ela.

– Hai? – Indagou, mesmo estando concentrada mexendo alguma coisa no fogão.

– Onde está morando? – Perguntei e só então ela me fitou.

– Ah... Minhas coisas estão na casa da Tenten-chan, por enquanto. – Respondeu, voltando seu olhar para a panela.

Tive meus bons minutos de preparo físico e psicológico até que eu decidisse continuar:

– Pode ficar aqui, se quiser. – Sugestionei, olhando para o livro e apenas para ele. Não me daria ao luxo de olhar para ela, depois de dizer aquilo. Era Hinata, mas eu ainda tinha meu orgulho. Não era uma coisa que eu estava acostumado a fazer.

Não me lembro bem de como ela aceitou morar lá, mas lembro de ela ter prometido que só ficaria por algum tempo, enquanto procurava um lugar acessível, apesar de eu ter explicado algumas vezes que não me importava. Tenten havia aparecido no dia seguinte, com as suas coisas.

Já haviam se passado mais de duas semanas que Hinata estava morando ali e no dia seguinte eu iria fazer minha prova "particular" para me tornar um ninja de Konoha novamente. Assim que acordei, tomei meu rápido banho e me dirigia até a cozinha, como de costume, mas parei meus passos ao perceber que tínhamos uma visita pouco agradável. Hinata mantinha sua cabeça baixa enquanto ouvia algo que um ninja – que eu desconhecia até então – lhe dizia. O Hyuuga ergueu o olhar para mim, se aproximando furiosamente.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua. – Constatou, rosnando para mim como um cachorro vira-lata. Lembrei de sua voz, o curioso do outro lado da porta do dia em que eu visitei Hinata. Não imaginei que os Hyuuga's fossem pessoas de "bater boca", mas essas pessoas estavam me surpreendendo cada vez mais. Cerrei meus olhos para ele, sem muita vontade de discutir. Só queria que ele saísse da minha casa e de perto de Hinata, seja lá qual fosse o assunto, era obvio que ela não estava gostando.

– Quem é esse? – Perguntei, ignorando sua acusação, voltando meu olhar para Hinata.

– Esse é o Koh... Meu primo. – Respondeu, abaixando o olhar novamente. Ótimo. Havia percebido que eu havia julgado o primo errado.

– Vim ver como minha prima está e tentar entender o que você quer com ela.

– Você deveria mostrar um pouco dignidade ao seu clã e deixar Hinata em paz. Não estou a obrigando a fazer nada. – Retruquei.

– Você é apenas um traidor da vila, deveria ficar longe dela. Sabe que é melhor para ela ficar longe de você. – Ele cuspiu as palavras e aquilo me enfureceu. Talvez por eu concordar com ele. Hinata não deveria se envolver comigo. Deveria? Mas a ideia de outra pessoa achar isso, me tirou do sério. Ainda mais aquele shinobi ignorante que eu sequer havia visto antes. Lhe desferi um soco certeiro que o fez cair no chão. Estranho ele não ter tentado desviar. Já fazia duas semanas que Hinata estava ali, o que ele queria, afinal?

– SASUKE! – Ela gritou meu nome, suas pequenas mãos sobre meu peitoral, tentando me afastar de seu primo.

– Saia da minha frente, Hinata. – Grunhi, tentando afastá-la. Não queria machuca-la, ela sabia disso, tinha que sair dali.

– Não faça isso, sabe que pode ser preso novamente! – Implorou, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos quentes, me obrigando a encará-la. – Por favor, pare...

– Ele tem razão. – Admiti, retirando suas mãos de meu rosto. – Você deveria ficar longe de mim.

– Sasuke... – Me chamou, sua expressão perdida enquanto tentava absorver minhas palavras. Dei-lhes as costas, subindo as escadas, absorto em meus pensamentos e nos motivos idiotas que me fizeram agir daquela forma. Os motivos que me faziam sempre dizer algo que machucava Hinata. Nenhum dos meus atos tinha nada parecido comigo. Pude ouvir seus passos me seguindo, cada vez mais apressados. Ao me alcançar, ela segurou minha mão, me fazendo parar de andar. Não me virei, não poderia encará-la sem ter vontade de negar o que havia acabado de dizer. Ela não podia se afastar. – Não diga isso...

Esperei que ela terminasse sua frase, mas ela não o fez, apenas soltou minha mão. Virei-me para lhe encarar e ela olhava para o chão, abraçando o próprio corpo. Ergueu seu olhar para mim, sua expressão demonstrando um sentimento que eu não pude decifrar.

– Não... Não diga que eu não deveria estar aqui. – Implorou, se encolhendo ainda mais. – Não faça isso novamente.

– Hinata-sama! – A voz do tal Koh ecoou pelo corredor, seus passos cada vez mais próximos.

– Você não deveria. – Repeti. A expressão que dominou sua face fez com que algo dentro de mim se quebrasse. – Mas não significa que eu não queira você comigo.

– Você... – Seu rosto se iluminou por um instante. Koh parou ao seu lado, tocando em seu ombro. Contive-me para não lhe desferir outro soco. – Eu estou bem aqui, Koh-san.

– Eu posso falar com você lá embaixo? Sozinho. – Ele pediu. Meu autocontrole estava sendo testado com força máxima.

Eles desceram as escadas e eu fiquei ali, parado, imaginando o que eu iria fazer. Passaram-se longos minutos até que optei por ir até o andar inferior. Beber uma água, ou algo do tipo. Claro que eu sabia me controlar.

– Eu prometi te proteger, Hinata-sama. – Eu pude ouvir sua voz enquanto ele saía da casa. Continuei meus passos até a cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de água. Dei um bom gole na mesma e voltei meu olhar para a Hyuuga. Ela respirou fundo e deixou seu corpo cair sobre o sofá.

– Desculpe por isso... – Murmurou para mim.

– Está bem mesmo?

– Sim. – Sorriu. Sussurrei-lhe um "Certo" e voltei a beber minha água. Tinha menos de vinte e quatro horas para me preparar para o teste, mesmo que psicologicamente, então era melhor esquecer aquela aparição de Koh.

* * *

**É isso, minha gente. Espero que não achem que eu mudei muita coisa na personalidade do Sasuke. .  
Enfim, aceitando dicas, elogios, reclamações e tudo mais. Beijos pra vocês, nindas e nindos. :* Até o próximo capítulo  
**

**Respostas aos reviews. **

**LindaoOoHina:** Tá bom, então, eu fico com o Gaara pra mim. ): kkkk. E eu postei até que rápido o quarto capítulo, né? *-* Eu achei. q. Espero que goste deste cap. *-* Beijos beijos.

**FranHyuuga:** Olá, Fran-chan. *-* kkk, obrigada. *-* Essas partes da Hina eu escrevo para explicar um pouco mais, de outras formas e não ficar muito monôtona a leitura pra vocês. E agradeço mesmo por gostar da forma como eu escrevo. Eu fico meio tensa, as vezes, enquanto eu estou escrevendo porque procuro manter essa personalidade do Sasuke, mas é meio difícil desenvolver uma história decente assim. Ele é muito complexo. u.u sohdids. Fico muito feliz que pense que eu tenho talento, Fran. *-* Espero que você goste deste capítulo. E você escreve muito bem. Deveria terminar suas fics *-* Principalmente a "Preciosa Pérola". Até mais, flor. Beijos, beijos.

**Hinasusa**: Owwwn, leitora nova. Oi, sua linda. *-* Feliz que você tenha gostado da leitura e agradeço por ter comentado. Espero que leia esse capítulo e também goste. Aguardo pela sua resposta sobre sua opnião. *-* Obrigada. Beijos beijos.

**Andreza Vale:** Oooi denovo, Andreza-chan. *-* Eu também acho que não, mas acredito que ele faria isso. T_T Postei o quarto capítulo o mais rápido que pude. Espero que você leia. *-* Aguardando seu próximo coment. *-* Beijos, beijos e obrigada.


	5. Autocontrole

**Olá, meus lindos leitores. *-*  
**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic e que gostem desse cap também.**

**Ficou bem grandinho esse também. *-* Repostas aos reviews estão no final do capítulo e peço para que leiam o aviso que coloquei lá também. Beijos e boa leitura.**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_Meus passos eram apressados na mesma medida em que eram desajeitados. Tenten-chan já havia se disponibilizado para me ajudar. Hanabi pareceu tão incrédula quanto qualquer outro depois da discussão que eu tive com meu pai e após o momento que eu sai da casa... Disposta a não voltar mais. Tantos pensamentos giravam em minha mente e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Tudo pareceu claro o suficiente no momento eu que eu decidi seguir com os meus desejos, ignorar aquela ideia inútil de que eu era capaz de assumir o clã. Meu pai concordava comigo. Eu não estava preparada. _

_Agora eu estava ali, na casa da Kurenai-sensei. Fazia algum tempo que nosso time não se reunia com a antiga sensei – que estava, todos esses anos, ocupada dedicando-se ao seu filho. Eu precisava conversar com alguém, explicar o que estava acontecendo. E quem melhor do que os meus maiores amigos? _

_"Como assim você não vai herdar o clã?" A voz de Kiba soou absurdamente alta._

_"Ki-Kiba-kun... Fale mais... Baixo..." Supliquei. _

_"Vai acordar o Aiko" Kurenai-sensei resmungou, se sentando em uma cadeira próxima. Seu filho tinha um sono leve e quando acordasse, ela sabia que o pequeno de cinco anos não lhe daria sossego. Ela voltou seu olhar para mim. "Você não havia me dito sobre essa sua relação com o Sasuke, Hinata." _

_"Esqueceu-se da gente." Shino murmurou, com aquela comum aura de depressão ou rejeição. _

_"Nã-Não, Shi-Shino-kun! Eu só... Não tive tempo..." Me apressei em dizer. "E... Realmente não sei explicar essa relação." _

_"E o que vai fazer agora, Hinata?" A pergunta veio da sensei. Só então, eu realmente parei para pensar naquilo._

_"Eu não sei..." Admiti, imaginando alguma forma de explicar a situação ao Naruto-kun e pedir permissão para continuar com a missão. _

_Mas acho que eu fiz um bom "trabalho", já que consegui sua autorização – mesmo que eu tivesse uma condição a seguir. Por fim, acho só que... Naruto-kun me entendia. Na verdade, ele entendia a todos. Esse era um dos motivos de ele ser hokage, não? Eu passei por momentos... Difíceis depois que me declarei. Eu não esperava realmente um sentimento igual em troca quando eu disse que gostava dele. Eu só queria que ele soubesse. Só fui egoísta o suficiente para "usar" aquele momento, que poderia ser o seu ultimo, para que eu pudesse continuar a viver – ou morrer – em paz. Mas foi bom, de alguma forma. Eu descobri como diferenciar meus sentimentos. Eu sabia o que era gostar. Se apaixonar. Amar. Naruto-kun era importante para mim. Ele tinha um papel importante em minha vida. Ele quem me deu forças para continuar. Mas tantas pessoas haviam tido essa mesma sorte que eu. E apenas eu havia confundido esse sentimento. Gratidão. Aquela vontade de que ele fosse feliz. Comigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa – que no caso, era Haruno Sakura. Agora eu tinha um novo problema. Descobrir o que era aquilo... Que eu sentia em relação à Uchiha Sasuke. Que me fazia me importar tanto com ele a ponto de esquecer os outros. Que me fez dar as costas ao meu clã. Eu sempre soube que Hanabi ou Neji tinham mais capacidade de liderar o clã do que eu. Mas eu nunca teria coragem para deixar isso acontecer... Se não fosse por ele. _

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Não importava o quanto eu me irritasse com aquilo, eu sabia que iria chegar a hora que eu teria de admitir. Que eu estava vivendo em um mundo onde tudo era sobre eu e _ela_. E só de imaginar que eu havia deixado que chegasse naquele ponto, eu me sentia fracassado. Por ter me entregado para aquele par de olhos perolados. Mas nada disso importava. Eu sabia que, no fim de cada dia, eu ainda estaria ali. E quando ela sorrisse, eu iria esquecer todas essas coisas irritantes que eu ainda me dava ao trabalho de pensar.

Na noite anterior, ela havia avisado que sairia mais cedo de casa e eu provavelmente não iria encontra-la ao acordar. E foi o que aconteceu, já que eu havia voltado a dormir minhas noites durante todo o período necessário. Era o dia do tão esperado teste, então me apressei para o local marcado. Quando cheguei ao prédio principal, um Anbu me aguardava no portão. Ele proferiu um baixo "venha" e eu não consegui reconhecer sua voz apenas com aquilo. Ele me guiou pelos corredores do prédio e parou em frente a uma porta a qual eu não me lembrava. Abriu a mesma e indicou para que eu entrasse. Era uma sala pequena, com uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Sobre ela, havia um tabuleiro fechado de Hougi (Xadrez Nipônico). Meu olhar se ergueu para Sakura, que estava encostada na parede do fundo da sala.

– Olá, Sasuke-kun. – Ela sorriu e se aproximou. Reparei que ela pretendia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta se abrindo novamente.

– E aí. – Shikamaru cumprimentou, retirando as mãos do bolso e se sentando em uma das cadeiras. Não precisava ter um QI tão alto quanto o dele para saber o que estava para acontecer.

– Seu teste vai ter três fases. – Sakura proferiu, fazendo com que eu voltasse meu olhar para ela. – Uma delas você já fez. A segunda é até que... Simples.

– Vamos jogar um pouco de Hougi. – O Nara disse, com um sorriso, enquanto arrumava as peças no tabuleiro.

Aquela ideia era simplesmente ridícula, eu nem jogava aquilo direito, imagine contra Shikamaru. Mesmo assim, me sentei na cadeira e tentei parecer confiante. Ele quem começou a jogada e eu apenas o imitei, sem saber bem o que eu estava fazendo. Não lembro bem quantas horas se passaram, mas foram suficientes para Sakura sair da sala, voltar. Ela ficou mais um bom tempo sentada, observando-nos de forma tediosa. Eu já estava tão entediado quanto ela e depois de um longo bocejo, decidi dar um fim naquilo.

– Eu desisto. – Proferi, erguendo meu olhar. Ele sorriu para mim, mas não disse nada.

– Boa sorte. – Shikamaru murmurou para mim.

No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu. O mesmo Anbu, surgindo e indicando para que eu o seguisse. Ele me guiou até a arena – a mesma onde o Exame Chunnin costumava ocorrer – sendo mais exato, até o vestiário.

– A próxima etapa do teste será realizada por uma luta. – Ele disse, parado na porta. Seu olhar inexpressivo sobre mim. Luta. Parecia simples. – No qual o oponente será Hyuuga Hinata.

A partir dali, ele desapareceu mais uma vez. O dia estava nublado, indicando chances de chover. Isto até me parecia um sinal de que as coisas não iam bem. Dentro dos vestiários da arena, sentava-me em silencio sobre um dos bancos, olhando para um ponto qualquer. Minhas mãos sempre apoiando meu queixo, e meus cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. Estava pensativo, pois sabia que aquela luta era importante para mim, mas de toda forma não queria ferir Hinata. Eu não havia cogitado aquela hipótese. Na verdade, sequer havia imaginado que eles pensariam em algo do tipo. Tudo estava indo tão longe a ponto de considerarem ela uma "fraqueza" pra mim? Filmes se passavam em minha cabeça, eu sabia que o fato de o oponente ser ela me faria fraquejar na hora de executar alguns movimentos. O modo mais fácil de vencer seria encurralá-la e imobilizá-la o mais rápido possível, evitando qualquer corte ou ferimento mais grave. Esperava por um sinal, o toque de um tambor forte o suficiente para alcançar meus ouvidos. Eu estava na esperança de que demorasse, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Assim que me lembrei do som, ele soou. Levantei-me então de cabeça erguida, dei uma funda inspirada antes de passar por aquela porta e me dirigir ao campo. Com passos lentos eu rumei até lá, aquele cenário me transmitia boas lembranças, ao mesmo tempo perturbadas. Lembrou-me o dia da luta com o cara do deserto, quando as coisas começaram a fugir de ordem. Do outro lado vinha Hinata, andando sempre de um jeito meigo e hesitante. Nas arquibancadas, Kakashi sentava-se paciente, esperando pelos resultados daquele embate. Caminhei até o centro, assim Hinata também o fez. Olhei profundamente naquelas íris esbranquiçadas, meu primeiro erro.

– Se algo sair errado, me desculpe – Murmurei, meus olhos ainda focavam os seus e pensamentos cercavam minha cabeça, que rapidamente fora chacoalhada para ambos os lados visando despertar. Dei alguns passos para trás, posicionando-me em defensiva.

– S-Sim, me desculpe também... – Ela pronunciava de seu jeito gentil, mesmo naquele momento, enquanto mantinha-se em posição. Eu não estava com muita coragem para começar atacando, mas não tinha escolha, ela também não ia fazê-lo.

Meus olhos focavam-se numa abertura em sua defensiva, eram precisos, porém sem a ajuda do Sharingan tornavam-se menos eficazes. Inclinei meu corpo, pondo-me a correr, focando sua coxa direita. Ia socá-la ali para impedir que se movesse tão bem, depois atingiria a costela de leve, apenas para fazer-lhe perder o ar, e se tudo fosse como esperado, poderia já imobilizar a Hyuuga para dar fim ao combate. Os olhos semicerrados, estava tomando proximidade. Quando alcancei seu corpo, fui rápido ao preparar a mão de forma discreta, mas ela pareceu ter antecipado isto.

– Kaiten! – Sua voz alcançou meu rosto, meus olhos se arregalaram em forma de surpresa por um instante.

Um turbilhão de chakra concentrado rodeou seu corpo conforme a mesma girava, senti a palma de suas mãos por umas três vezes atingindo diferentes pontos de meu corpo antes de ser arremessado pelo quarto golpe há metros. Meu corpo voou por instantes, bati com minha mão direita sobre a terra para girar e cair de pé. Algumas marcas vermelhas cobriam meu corpo agora, dentre elas, uma estava em minha bochecha, foi a primeira vez que sua mão me acertou. Eu já ia voltar a atacar quando ela se lançou para perto de mim, ergui o joelho para bloquear a palma de sua mão que visou atingir meu estomago, meu pé que se encontrava sobre o chão foi obrigado a arrastar para trás. Apoiei meu corpo novamente, sentindo certo alivio por escapar desta.

Outra vez vi a palma de sua mão bem próxima de meu rosto, mas me abaixei desta vez. Girei o corpo para passar-lhe uma rasteira com o calcanhar, com sucesso. O corpo de menina se levantou no ar, de leve, desferi um soco em seu estomago fazendo proveito de minha posição, e ainda por baixo, segurei seu braço para realizar outro giro e atirá-la ao chão. Contudo, o receio de feri-la que era forte por sinal me impediu de fazê-lo direito. Seu pé empurrou minhas costas e meu rosto tocou o chão, Hinata usou meu corpo como apoio para saltar e evadir o ataque. Meu queixo raspou pelo chão, bati ambas as mãos sobre o chão para me empurrar para o alto novamente. Quando me virei para olhar em seus olhos, Hinata já desferia novos ataques. Duas Kunais foram lançadas desta vez, esquivei das duas saltando e rolando para a direita. Ao levantar, já me pus a correr ao redor da garota.

Meus olhos focados, abri a bolsa de armas e retirei de lá três Kunais, cujo segurava uma em cada mão e carregava uma com os dentes, na boca. A primeira Kunai fora lançada por minha mão direita, visando atingir sua coxa esquerda, tentando fazê-la saltar. Hinata apenas retirou a perna do lugar para esquivar. Frustrado, tentei outra vez, atirei a segunda Kunai com a mão esquerda, para atingir-lhe o pé. A terceira Kunai eu lancei para o alto, sacando-a e atirando logo em seguida. Quando esta fez sua trajetória, a garota saltou de punhos prontos para me atacar, mas esta era a minha intensão. Antecipei seu ataque e saltei também. Reparei que ela estava lutando a sério e imaginei que era por conta das ordens que lhe foram dadas, daria o meu melhor também. Com as costas das mãos, rebati ambos seus ataques, desferindo um chute na altura da costela, a Hyuuga tombou e caiu de lado sobre o chão. Quando toquei o mesmo, corri para alcançá-la. Atirei meu corpo por cima do seu e agarrei-lhe os braços, imobilizando-a. Seus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante e suas bochechas coraram rapidamente. Juntei seus pulsos numa só mão, sacando outra Kunai de dentro da bolsa para colocá-la perto de sua nuca e encerrar o embate. Kakashi se levantou.

– Forte. – Avaliei em um sussurro. Ela sorriu, mesmo ainda parecendo envergonhada.

– Certo. Podem se afastar. – O pervertido ex-sensei se aproximou, sua voz soando sarcástica e transbordando duplo sentido. Guardei a kunai e me levantei, estendendo a mão para ajudar Hinata. – Você receberá seu resultado ainda hoje, Sasuke. Encontre-nos na sala do Naruto em uma hora.

Ele foi o primeiro a sair da arena. Voltei meu olhar para Hinata que ainda sorria. Por fim, acho que ela cumplice de tudo aquilo. Mas eu sabia que ela não tinha muitas opções a não ser obedecer.

– Coma alguma coisa, Sasuke. Até daqui a pouco. – Disse e seguiu na mesma direção que Kakashi.

– Tsc. – Resmunguei para ninguém em especial.

– Parece que se deu bem nos seus testes. – A voz conhecida de Hyuuga Hanabi chamou minha atenção. Virei meu olhar para ela.

– O que faz aqui?

– Tenho que ir para o escritório do Hokage, mas queria conversar com você antes. – Ela dizia, se aproximando e parando na minha frente. Segurou na gola de minha camisa e me puxou para mais perto. – Não fiquei feliz quando minha irmã abandonou o clã.

Suspirei. Já estava me acostumando com os membros do clã Hyuuga me ameaçando. Mas ela não estava prestes a me ameaçar. Reparei quando ela sorriu para mim. Soltou minha camisa e se afastou.

– Mas também não fiquei triste. Na verdade, fiquei orgulhosa. Por ela finalmente fazer algo que ela queria. – Ela continuou. – Você deu coragem a ela, Uchiha. Saiba que isso significa algo. E não seja idiota a ponto de deixar isso de lado.

– O que espera que eu faça? – Indaguei, mesmo que eu já soubesse a resposta. Ela queria que eu deixasse de lado essa imagem que eu tentava passar. De que meus sentimentos eram inalcançáveis.

– Você sabe. – Retrucou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Teimei em continuar.

– Pois deveria. – Ela me disse, erguendo a mão em despedida e me dando as costas. Aquelas mesmas palavras eu me lembrava de ter ouvido no dia em que nos encontramos na biblioteca. Ela parecia irritantemente confiante demais considerando sua idade.

Teste de paciência. Eles não haviam dito, mas deveriam ter programado aquilo também. Andei em meus passos pesados até o restaurante mais próximo e comi um lanche qualquer por lá. Ainda estava cedo, almoçar não era uma opção. Fiquei enrolando durante todo o tempo que eu precisava esperar e me apressei em direção ao escritório quando o relógio do lugar marcava que já haviam se passado uma hora. Entrei na grande sala e dei alguns passos, ficando bem próximo da mesa do loiro.

– Sasuke! – O Hokage sorriu abertamente para mim.

– Não grite, idiota, estou perto de você. – Cerrei o olhar para ele.

– Eu sou o Hokage, mais respeito, teme! – Ele berrou. Voltou seu olhar para o Hatake, uma veia ainda saltando em sua testa, provavelmente por eu não dar muito valor a sua atual "autoridade". – Kakashi, você pode explicar?

– Ahn, certo. – Respondeu. Apenas pelo tom de sua voz, era possível saber que ele estava se divertindo. – Seu teste se dividiu em três partes. Na primeira, sua capacidade "social" foi testada. Por Hyuuga Hanabi.

– Culpada. – Só então parei para prestar atenção nos presentes. A jovem Hyuuga me lançava um sorriso divertido pela situação. "Teste surpresa?", pensei. Meus olhos passaram por todos os presentes ali, além do Hokage: Ela, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata. Então, voltei a encarar o ex-sensei.

– E sua estratégia foi testada por Shikamaru. E... Por último, mas não menos importante: A sua lealdade foi testada por mim... Durante sua luta com Hyuuga Hinata. – E aquilo me pareceu suficiente. Eles estavam se divertindo as minhas custas, óbvio. "Lealdade", pensei. Então realmente queriam saber se eu teria coragem de machucar Hinata.

– E você passou, teme! – A voz de Naruto sobressaltou todas as outras, demonstrando sua animação com o resultado. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Kakashi, supostamente por Naruto não ter esperado ele terminar.

– Atrapalhou tudo. – Hanabi quem resmungou.

O Hokage me estendeu um pergaminho, minha espada – kusagani – e uma bandana com o símbolo da vila. Aproximei-me, com a minha mesma face inexpressiva de sempre e peguei os objetos.

– Sua primeira missão vai ser junto a Hinata. – Ele disse, parecendo alegre. – Vocês irão treinar um time de Gennin's.

– Dois superiores para um time? – Indaguei, até que curioso.

– Na verdade, Hinata-chan é a superior. – Naruto proferiu com orgulho, me lançando um sorriso animado. – Você precisa voltar a treinar e só depois vou te dar uma missão fora da vila.

– Por que isso? – Cerrei meu olhar para ele novamente.

– Vocês irão se encontrar na área de treinamento onde seu antigo time treinava, dattebayo! – O Hokage disse, ignorando minha pergunta e olhando para Hinata. Ela apenas afirmou com um movimento da cabeça. Estendeu as mãos e fez um sinal que nos dispensava. – Podem ir agora.

Eu não tive tempo para muita coisa. Apenas o suficiente para amarrar minha bandana da cabeça, prender a espada em minha cintura e seguir Hinata em direção a área de treinamento do time quatro.

– Você sabia disso? – Indaguei, durante o caminho, enquanto abria o pergaminho.

– Uh? – Ela voltou seu olhar para mim, devia estar distraída. Se movia rapidamente, seu corpo se movendo de forma graciosa, como sempre.

– Sabia sobre o teste?

– Ahh. Não... Eles só disseram que... Eu teria que lutar com você... Desculpe não ter dito sobre isso. – Se explicou, sorrindo para mim. – E eu não sabia que Hanabi-chan fazia parte do teste.

Aceitei aquela resposta, acreditando que ela não tinha motivos para mentir para mim. Meus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo conteúdo do pergaminho – este que explicava sobre minhas condições como ninja da vila: Eu tinha minha katana, mas o selo só seria tirado quando eu não precisasse mais ser vigiado por Hinata. Então, parei para pensar sobre o assunto. Iria chegar um dia em que ela não precisaria mais me vigiar. Um dia em que ela iria embora e não precisaria voltar. Sua missão estaria completa. Meu olhar se desviou para ela mais uma vez. Sua expressão estava perdida novamente, distraída. Será que ela nisso que ela pensava?

Continuamos nosso percurso e ao chegarmos, constatei que ou estávamos atrasados, ou sortudos por termos discípulos pontuais. Pelo menos, dois deles que já estavam ali.

– Ahn... Você é a nossa sensei? – A garota presente indagou. Era mais baixa do que o menino. Possuía um longo e liso cabelo verde, da mesma cor que seus olhos.

– Sim. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata. – A Hyuuga respondeu, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. – E esse é Uchiha Sasuke.

– Sou Akane e esse é o Makoto. – Se apresentou, apontando para um menino silencioso que estava sentado sobre uma pedra, avaliando uma kunai em suas mãos. Este era moreno, com olhos castanhos. Sequer se deu ao trabalho de nos encarar. Então, a garota corou. – Kensuke-kun está atrasado... Isso sempre acontece.

– Ahn... Tudo bem.

Lembro-me que ficamos quase meia hora esperando pelo garoto. Ele chegou animado e gastou mais uns cinco minutos se desculpando e explicando como havia se perdido no caminho. De algum modo, ele me lembrou Kakashi. O treinamento demorou apenas algumas horas, já que Hinata quis "pegar leve" por ser o primeiro dia dos alunos. Ela testou a habilidade de cada um, descobrindo que Makoto era bom em Genjustu, enquanto Akane e Kensuke tinham mais habilidades com Ninjutsu.

Aquele dia me pareceu muito corrido, muitos pensamentos circulavam em minha cabeça durante o percurso de volta para casa. Tantos que eu me perdi neles o suficiente para me desligar até o momento que chegamos.

**Dias depois, na quarta-feira **era o dia em que íamos ao mercado fazer as compras. Escolha esquisita, mas acho que era por que fora numa quarta-feira em que fizemos as primeiras compras. Eu sempre acompanhava Hinata, mesmo que ambos soubéssemos que era desnecessário. Os moradores da vila haviam se acostumado com a minha presença, ou talvez com o fato de que iriam me ver ali uma vez por semana, sem falta. Era como se eu fosse qualquer outro, já que sequer se davam ao trabalho de me encarar. E naquele dia, todos pareciam ocupados. Durante o percurso, muitos moradores e ninjas limpavam as ruas e alguns enfeitavam os postes e até as próprias casas. Aparentemente, alguma festa estava para acontecer. Andávamos pelos corredores do mercado, enquanto Hinata colocava algumas coisas no carrinho que eu empurrava por pura falta do que fazer. Paramos nossa rotina quando uma loira muito animada, seguida de um moreno introvertido, se aproximaram.

– Sasuke! Hinata! – Ino gritou, desconfortavelmente chamando a atenção de todos os presentes que logo nos ignoraram.

– Ino-chan... – Hinata murmurou, repreendendo a amiga que nos estendeu um panfleto colorido.

– Festival de inverno! Vocês vão, certo? – Indagava, ainda com um tom alto demais enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. Hinata pegou um panfleto, ainda parada ao meu lado, de uma forma que eu podia ler o que estava escrito ali. Seria no final da semana. Isso explicava toda a movimentação nas ruas.

– Ino, você podia ser mais discreta. – Shino a repreendeu, olhando para o lado disfarçadamente.

– Fique quieto enquanto eu ainda gosto de você. – Ela disse, cerrando o olhar para o namorado que apenas suspirou. – Então, espero que vocês apareçam lá.

– Ahn... Certo. – Hinata disse, com um sorriso amigável. Satisfeita com sua muito mal feita propaganda, Ino se afastou, arrastando o namorado consigo.

Voltamos para casa após alguns minutos. Como de costume, fui o primeiro a adentrar a casa, largando os sapatos na entrada. Caminhei até a parte da sala que dava para a cozinha, deixando as sacolas sobre o balcão. Então, me sentei em um dos bancos altos, apoiando meus cotovelos. Enquanto isso, Hinata separava os ingredientes para preparar o almoço. Fiquei ali, observando cada passo que ela fazia. Lavou as folhas de acelga e os talos de cebolinha grossa, cortando-os em cubos. Fatiou a carne e, após isso, colocou a panela para aquecer, colocando um pouco de manteiga, que logo derreteu, dentro da mesma. Colocou a carne dentro da panela, seguida das folhas de acelga. Estava tão entretida no preparo do Sukiyaki que sequer percebeu quando eu me levantei do banco e me encostei à parede da cozinha.

– Quando mesmo vamos para uma missão? – Indaguei, minha voz saindo de forma tediosa.

– Sasuke! – Proferiu, quase que me repreendendo por tê-la assustado.

– Desculpe. – Murmurei, fazendo uma careta, enquanto aguardava pela resposta. Hinata suspirou.

– Naruto-kun disse que irá nos avisar. – Respondeu, parecendo não saber mais o que dizer. Hinata voltou seu olhar para mim, com aquele sorriso gentil nos lábios. – Mas não deve demorar.

– Hm. – Foi a única coisa que pronunciei, após algum tempo apenas lhe encarando. Estranhamente, ela não ficava mais constrangida quando eu lhe observava por muito tempo. Provavelmente, havia se acostumado. Dei-lhe as costas, me sentando no sofá e passei a assistir a um programa qualquer passava na televisão.

Após alguns minutos, o Sukiyaki estava pronto e servido, em duas grandes tigelas dispostas sobre o balcão. Uma em frente à outra.

– Está pronto. – Foi apenas o que Hinata disse, sentando-se. Logo, me levantei sentando-me no banco vazio, em frente a Hyuuga.

– Itadakimasu. – Ambos dissemos e logo o silêncio se instalou no local. Não um silêncio constrangedor, mas aquele agradável a ambos.

– Sasuke... – Me chamou, após algum tempo. Apenas ergui o olhar para ela, apesar de já ter uma ligeira ideia do que se tratava. – Vai para o festival? Digo... Quer ir?

– Você vai? – Perguntei, meu tom extremamente paciente, voltando minha atenção para o almoço.

– Err... Queria saber sua opinião. – Ela completou, se remexendo um pouco no banco.

– Sabe que se você for, eu irei. – Não dizia aquilo apenas por ser obrigado a estar com ela, mas porque eu iria mesmo que não fosse obrigado. Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

– Mas eu queria saber seu desejo. – Disse, abaixando o olhar, enquanto brincava com a barra do vestido.

– Se eu não quiser, nos não vamos?

– Isso. – Disse ainda me encarando. Fiquei realmente interessado em saber o motivo, mas antes que eu pudesse lhe responder, batidas na porta nos interromperam.

– HINATA! SASUKE! – A voz impacientemente animada de Naruto gritou do outro lado da porta.

– NARUTO! Pare de gritar! – Sakura o repreendeu, apesar disso, seu tom também era exageradamente elevado. A Hyuuga se levantou e caminhou até lá, abrindo a porta e se deparando com um Naruto se contorcendo de dor, graças a um provável soco na cabeça que Sakura lhe dera, e a Haruno com um singelo sorriso no rosto. – Podemos entrar, Hinata?

– Cla... Claro. – Sorriu, com as bochechas ainda um tanto ruborizadas, dando passagem para os amigos.

– TROUXEMOS LAMEN! – Naruto gritou novamente, se erguendo e entrando no apartamento.

– Ele se recompõe rápido. – Hinata reparou, em um tom baixo, olhando para o loiro de forma curiosa. Com isso, arrancou uma risada baixa da Haruno ao seu lado.

– Pois é. – Ela concordou, deixando os sapatos na entrada e adentrando a casa, ainda segurando a sacola com Lámen do Ichiraku. A morena fechou a porta e elas se aproximaram. Agradeci internamente por Hinata ter preparado o almoço e me livrado de comer Lámen.

– Vocês querem Sukiyaki? – A morena indagou, já colocando um pouco em uma tigela. Como previsto, Sakura aceitou, porém Naruto argumentou que não iria desperdiçar a enorme quantidade de Lámen que haviam comprado.

A Haruno se sentou ao lado de Hinata e em frente à Naruto, este ao meu lado. Todos já servidos e desfrutando de seu almoço, Naruto disparou a contar as novidades da vila, entretido. Sakura só falava de vez em quando, isso quando seu noivo lhe dava uma brecha, para corrigir algum fato que o mesmo exagerava um pouco. Hinata acabava rindo, hora ou outra, com a forma divertida que o loiro narrava os fatos, enquanto eu optava por permanecer em silencio. Eu estava mais entretido com o meu prato, comendo minha comida e sem me dar ao trabalho de ouvir o que Naruto falava. Quando ergui meu olhar, percebi que Hinata me observava. Sua face corou e ela desviou seu olhar para Naruto. Já fazia um bom tempo que Hinata estava ali e eu tentava me conter a me aproximar mais dela do que já fazia, mesmo que se tornasse cada vez mais difícil.

– Vocês vão para o festival de inverno? – Naruto quem perguntou, de forma curiosa, com os olhos brilhando significativamente por expectativas. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que responder, já que a conversa sobre esse assunto havia sido interrompida com a chegada deles. Hinata me lançou um olhar, parecendo buscar por auxílio.

– Vamos. – Eu disse, após um suspiro. Sakura me encarou, quase que incrédula enquanto Naruto gritava de animação. Ele começou a proferir mil e uma coisas de como estava a organização do festival e como ele estava animado para ir, mesmo sabendo que teria trabalhos a fazer.

– Ah! Sasuke! Hinata! – Ele começou, com um sorriso enorme. – Nos já marcamos a data do casamento!

– Pa-Parabéns, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. – A voz de Hinata soava baixa, mas eu podia captar a sinceridade. Não havia lhe perguntado o que ela sentia por Naruto agora e não me sentia a vontade para perguntar.

– Boa sorte. – Eu disse, olhando para Sakura, que soltou uma risada.

Um bom tempo se passou, até que finalmente, a visita chegava ao fim.

– Sasuke. – Hinata me chamou, olhando para o relógio na parede. Segui seu olhar e me levantei, já sabendo que se não fosse agora, iriamos nos atrasar pra chegar até a área de treinamento de time 4. Hinata recolheu as tigelas, já vazias e as colocou dentro da pia.

– Estamos indo. – Sakura quem disse, se levantando da cadeira, com um sorriso no rosto. Deu a volta pelo balcão e arrastou o noivo consigo. – Obrigada por nos receberem.

– Até mais, teme! Hinata-chan! – Naruto disse, com um sorriso animado estampado no rosto. A cada passo dado pelo Uzumaki em direção à porta, era um passo meu em direção a Hinata.

– Obrigada pela visita. – A morena disse, com um sorriso amigável nos lábios.

Assim que ouvi o barulho da porta sendo fechada, eu não me sentia mais hábil para me controlar. Já estava próximo o suficiente de Hinata, que se virou após guardar algumas coisas na geladeira e me encarou curiosa. Não sabia bem o que eu estava pensando, mas não sentia necessidade de me entender. Eu já havia pensado demais, esperado demais. Eu sabia que a única coisa que eu queria, era destruir aquela distância entre nós. Até mesmo a minha paciência tinha limites. Meu autocontrole eu já havia perdido há muito tempo. E não iria recuperá-la agora, enquanto olhava nos olhos perolados de Hinata. Ela não se moveu quando eu aproximei meu rosto do seu, nem mesmo quando pressionei meus lábios sobre os seus. A única coisa que ela fez foi fechar os olhos e esperar.

– Sasu...! – Começou, parecendo perceber o que estava acontecendo. Mas já era tarde.

Sequer lhe dei tempo de terminar de pronunciar meu nome ou tentar se afastar. Passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura, colando meus lábios nos seus novamente e a erguendo alguns centímetros do chão. Beijei-lhe com volúpia por bons longos segundo. Seus braços envolviam meu pescoço. Ela havia se entregado. A soltei, me afastando um pouco. Seu rosto nunca esteve tão vermelho, nem tão bonito... Por estar tão perto de mim.

– Vamos nos atrasar. – Percebi, lançando outro olhar para o relógio.

Dei um passo para trás, seus braços deslizando e parando ao lado de seu próprio corpo. Eu não queria realmente me afastar. E não me importava realmente com o horário. Mas eu precisava me controlar um pouco. Ela não disse nada, não se moveu. Apenas ficou ali, estática por alguns segundos.

– Hinata...? – Sussurrei, tentando encontrar qualquer vestígio em seus olhos de que ela estava consciente.

* * *

**...Continua...**

Entãaão, people. É isso ai. *-* Agradeço a todos os reviews e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Se eu merecer, comentem, tá?

Quero agradecer ao lindo do meu namorado que me ajudou na parte da luta. Palmas pra ele, minha gente. -qqq

E ao** Aviso.**.. Que não é bem um "aviso" em si:

Eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que me ajudassem com uma coisa. Eu estou em dúvida entre o casal para minha próxima fic. Quem vocês preferem? GaaHina, KibaHina, NejiHina, NejiTen ou NaruHina? Ou outra SasuHina? *-* Se tiver outro ou de outro anime, podem falar também. Beijos.

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Hinasusa:**Que bom que gostou, ninda. *-* Obrigada. Acho que ele ficaria mesmo confuso caso se apaixonasse no anime. . Enfim, espero que continue lendo. Até mais, ninda. *-* Beijos beijos

**Catherine3:**Obrigada pelo coment. *-* E o Koh tem potencial pra ser legal, mas fazer o que, né. Espero que continue lendo. Beijos beijos.

**Binaj:** Leitor novo? Weee. *-* Achei que ninguém tinha visto o post no orkut, porque ninguém tinha comentado, até então. OIHDSOIHSD. Mas obrigada por comentar aqui. Enfim, que bom que você gostou. *-* Fico muito feliz. Continue lendo, onegai. *-* Beijos beijos e até o próximo cap.

**LindaoOoHina:** Você comentou bem na hora que eu postei o capítulo. SDIOHHISD. Tive que editar o doc, mas tudo bem. Obrigada por comentar, Fernanda-chan. Espero que continue lendo e gostando. *-* Postei rápido, viu? Beijos beijos, até o próximo cap.


	6. Lágrimas

**Oooooi, minha gente mais linda. *-*  
Me inspirei com os comentários dos meus leitores (dos dois sites) e terminei o capítulo o mais rápido possível. u_u**

**Terei duas provas na sexta-feira e muitos trabalhos para entregar, então, o próximo deve demorar um pouco. Mais nada que utrapasse o final de semana, tenho fé. Espero que gostem deste capítulo.**

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

_Eu não sei bem o que passava pela minha cabeça quando Sasuke se aproximava. Ele apenas... Estava perto demais. De uma forma que eu não me incomodava. Eu fiquei imóvel, até mesmo prendi a respiração por alguns segundos. Eu tentei, muito mal, mas eu tentei afastá-lo. Mesmo que eu realmente não quisesse. No fim, ele apenas me envolveu em seus braços e me beijou. Eu não sei se foi o beijo em si que me fez me sentir tão bem. Mas quando eu pude sentir o calor de Sasuke e saber como era realmente tocá-lo... Ser tocada, mesmo que minimamente... Eu senti algo indescritível. Eu só não queria me afastar mais. Queria que ele continuasse ali, tão perto de mim. Mas não demorou a que ele desse um passo e se distanciasse. Só então, eu realmente parei para pensar no que acabara de acontecer. Eu já tinha quase vinte anos. Era ridículo eu ficar envergonhada por beijar ele... Mas... Quando eu olhei para ele novamente, minha visão começou a ficar turva. E meu corpo se tornou fraco. A única coisa que ouvi foi sua grave voz chamar o meu nome. _

_Não sei dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, mas quando acordei, eu estava deitada sobre o sofá da sala. Abri meus olhos lentamente, me acostumando com a claridade. Levei a mão até a cabeça, tentando me focar no que havia acontecido, sem desmaiar novamente. Sasuke estava ajoelhado ao meu lado e eu posso jurar que seu olhar refletia preocupação. _

_"Hinata!" Ele me chamou. _

_"Desculpa..." Tentei me redimir, me lembrando da cena vergonhosa. Não era nem capaz de beijá-lo e me manter em pé depois? Sentei-me no sofá, ainda olhando para ele._

_"Porque pede desculpas por tudo?" Indagou, se sentando ao meu lado. Quase pedi desculpas por aquilo também, mas imaginei que ele ficaria bravo. "Só não desmaie da próxima vez."_

_Aquela frase ecoou em minha mente durante algum tempo. 'Próxima vez', ele havia dito. Refleti algum tempo sobre como seriam as próximas vezes. Sorri para ele quase que instantaneamente. E os dias se passavam. E as 'outras vezes' aconteciam mais constantemente do que eu pensava. Sempre que ele se aproximava, eu esperava que ele não se afastasse mais. _

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

Fevereiro chegava ao seu fim, consequentemente, o inverno também. E o dia do festival havia chegado: sexta-feira à noite. Eu não estava realmente animado para aquilo, mas Hinata parecia feliz com a ideia. O que, de alguma forma, me reconfortava. Olhei para o relógio na parede. Eu estava deitado sobre o sofá e Hinata ao meu lado, apesar de maior parte de seu corpo estar sobre mim e sua cabeça repousar sobre meu peito. Havíamos adormecido após voltarmos de mais um treinamento com o time quatro e ela não parecia disposta a acordar agora. Fiquei ali, observando sua expressão adormecida. Eu estava estranho desde que ela estava morando comigo. Sendo mais exato, desde que eu lhe dei o primeiro beijo. Ela também estava diferente. Parecia confiar mais em mim. Não se envergonhava tanto ao ficar tão perto de mim. E graças aos céus ela não desmaiou mais depois da primeira vez. Os beijos ocorriam com mais frequência agora, já que eu não sentia mais apto a me controlar e ela não se demonstrava incomodada quando eu o fazia. Para diminuir consideravelmente minha felicidade, a campainha tocou, fazendo com que Hinata despertasse no mesmo instante, se desvencilhando de meus braços e sentando no sofá.

– Eu atendo. – Proferi sem muita animação na voz, me levantando e caminhando até a porta. E qual foi a minha alegria ao deparar com a miniatura de Hinata e seu namorado, Kiba.

– E aí, bom humor. – Hanabi disse em seu tom sarcástico, entrando na casa e puxando Kiba consigo. Esperei que o grande cão Akamaru entrasse também e fechei a porta, com um suspiro. Eu realmente estava perdendo o meu respeito para/com aquela gente.

– Hanabi... – A voz calma de Hinata chamou pela irmã. A Hyuuga se levantou do sofá para receber um forte abraço da irmã mais nova. Só então reparei na grande mochila que Kiba carregava.

– Vim te ajudar a se arrumar para o festival. Vocês vão, certo? Papai nem sabe que estou aqui. – Ela disse, com um sorriso orgulhoso. Era óbvio que o pai delas não deixaria que ela viesse até aqui. Iria achar que eu estava corrompendo suas duas filhas, não satisfeito em afastar uma delas.

– Ahn... Vamos. – Ela respondeu, tranquilamente.

– Ótimo. – Disse, puxando Hinata para o corredor. – Aonde é o seu quarto?

Foi apenas o que eu ouvi antes de elas desaparecerem.

Eu já estava arrumado há alguns minutos, trajando um quimono cinza com alguns detalhes aleatórios negros e o símbolo de meu clã nas costas. Permanecia sentado enquanto aguardava por Hinata e Hanabi. Reparei quando Kiba se remexeu de forma incômoda na outra poltrona, e o grande cachorro ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Pude ouvir os passos vindos do quarto. Levantei-me, olhando na direção da escada. Fiquei sem qualquer reação quando _ela_ desceu os degraus e parou a minha frente. Ela trajava uma longa Yukata azul, repleta de flores em um tom mais claro da cor, e presa por uma faixa lilás. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque por uma presilha brilhante que eu nunca havia visto – provavelmente, algo que Hanabi lhe dera – e sua franja ainda tampando sua testa.

– Podemos ir? – Ela indagou, seu tom baixo o suficiente para que apenas eu lhe ouvisse. Contive-me para não chegar muito perto dela ou beijá-la ali mesmo.

– Limpe a baba, Uchiha. – Hanabi implicou, sorrindo de forma divertida quando eu lhe encarei sem humor. Ela já segurava no braço de Kiba e ambos saíram da casa. Internamente, eu ainda lutava contra a minha teimosia. Mas estendi meu braço para que Hinata segurasse. E ela o fez, sorrindo para mim.

O festival ocorria pela mais extensa rua da vila – a principal, que ligava a entrada da vila e o prédio do Hokage – que estava repleta de enfeites, fitas coloridas e chouchin's (lanternas japonesas feitas de papel). Barracas se estendiam por toda parte, vendendo aperitivos, lembranças e algumas disponibilizavam jogos. Passamos maior parte do tempo seguindo Hanabi e o Inuzuka. Encontramos Ino e Shino pelo caminho, o casal também se uniu a nós. Logo Shikamaru e Temari também pararam para nos cumprimentar, mas seguiram seu caminho. Paramos em uma barraca de tiro ao alvo, e era mais do que óbvio que Ino iria pedir para Shino conseguir um daqueles inúmeros ursos para ela. Sem muita dificuldade, ele acertou o alvo na primeira tentativa e deu a namorada o urso que a mesma escolheu. Kiba teve mais problemas, tendo mais de dez tentativas frustradas para conseguir um urso de recompensa para a namorada que o xingava a cada erro enquanto Ino ria da discussão. Hinata permanecia em silêncio, segurando meu braço. Abaixei meu olhar para ela e reparei no singelo sorriso que ela tinha enquanto observava a cena. E foi quando eu tive aquela "maldita brilhante" ideia. Quando Kiba finalmente conseguira o presente de Hanabi, alguma força idiota me moveu até a jovem garota que recebia o dinheiro. Hinata soltou meu braço ao ver que eu me afastava. Estendi uma nota para a desconhecida da barraca, que me olhou com uma expressão estranha enquanto me entregava uma bola para eu tentar tacar no alvo que girava de um lado para o outro.

– Sasuke... – A voz de Ino parecia tão surpresa quanto a expressão de todos presentes. Uma veia saltou em minha testa. Eles só estavam tornando aquilo mais vergonhoso para mim. Taquei a bola na direção do alvo e ela fez todo o seu percurso corretamente, jogando o alvo para trás. Olhei para Hinata que me encarava tão surpresa quanto os outros. Acredito que não por eu ter acertado o alvo na primeira tentativa, mas pela minha atitude.

– Escolha um. – Eu disse e ela pareceu acordar para a vida.

– Ahn... – Ela pareceu confusa, seu rosto completamente corado.

Ela olhava para mim e depois para os ursos. Quando viu minha expressão de súplica para que ela escolhesse logo aquilo e me poupasse daquele momento constrangedor, ela apontou para um pequeno urso branco de olhos negros que pareciam cintilar. A garota da barraca pegou o mesmo e estendeu para Hinata. A Hyuuga deu alguns passos, encabulada, e pegou o urso.

– Ceeeerto. Vamos comer alguma coisa. – Hanabi disse, procurando tirar a atenção de nós dois. Pela primeira vez, fez algo realmente útil. Saiu andando, puxando o namorado. Ino fez o mesmo, levando Shino consigo.

– Vamos. – Proferi para Hinata, sem encará-la, já dando alguns passos na mesma direção que os dois casais. Ela se apressou para me alcançar, ainda observando o urso em suas mãos.

– Obrigada. – Ela murmurou, me fazendo olhar para ela novamente. Ela sorria, o que me fez sorrir também.

Hanabi nos guiou até um restaurante lotado, que ela rapidamente conseguiu encontrar uma mesa no canto. Ficamos ali por um tempo, enquanto Hanabi e Ino pareciam disputar quem falava mais. Shino comia tão silenciosamente quanto eu, enquanto Kiba tentava acalmar sua jovem Hyuuga. Hinata apenas observava, parecendo se divertir. Não saíamos muito e fazia um tempo que ela não encontrava seu antigo time. Imaginei que era isso que a estava alegrando. E eu ficava ali, feliz com a sua felicidade. Imaginando a hora que eu poderia fazer o que eu tinha planejado para aquela noite. Eu já não me irritava mais... Não tanto quanto antes. Apenas aceitava que eu estava preso a ela. E que se tornava cada vez mais difícil não querer tocá-la.

– Vamos tirar fotos! – Ino exclamou animadamente, retirando uma minúscula câmera fotográfica de dentro de sua bolsa. Ela apontou a mesma para Kiba e Hanabi, que deram um rápido selinho apenas para a foto ser tirada. Então, apontou na minha direção e de Hinata. A irmã mais nova da Hyuuga fez questão de empurrá-la para perto de mim.

– Sorriam. – Hanabi praticamente ordenou. Hinata sorria, apesar de estar corada. Deixei que um pequeno sorriso de lado surgisse, meu braço estava apoiado sobre a sua cadeira, na altura de seu ombro. O flash praticamente me cegou, mas não reclamei. Ino e Hanabi se animaram com a ideia de fotografias e começaram a tirar várias fotos.

– Podemos sair daqui? – Sussurrei a pergunta após aproximar meu rosto do seu. Hinata apenas assentiu com um movimento da cabeça e saímos do restaurante. Agradeci por não terem nos impedido, pelo fato de não terei reparado nosso distanciamento já que estavam animadas com os flashs.

A multidão havia crescido consideravelmente. Havia se tornado difícil até se mover por ali. Andamos por ali em uma direção aleatória, enquanto eu procurava um lugar um pouco mais vazio ou silencioso. Com a grande quantidade de pessoas ali, iriamos demorar muito para sair. Segurei a mão de Hinata e lhe guiei para um caminho mais rápido.

– Sasuke... Onde estamos indo? – Indagou, quando se aproximou o suficiente para que eu pudesse lhe ouvir.

Não lhe respondi, apenas continuei meu caminho até a entrada de outro restaurante, que milagrosamente estava menos movimentado. Parei em um canto vazio e me virei para ela. Seu olhar era curioso e interrogativo. Respirei fundo, criando coragem para prosseguir.

– Eu não sou muito bom com palavras... Então... – Eu comecei, retirando uma caixa de dentro do quimono e lhe entregando. Eu ainda a encarava, mas tinha sérias dúvidas se meu rosto estaria levemente corado. Estendeu sua pequena mão livre para pegar o "presente".

– Pode... Segurar pra mim? – Perguntou, referindo-se ao ursinho de pelúcia. Peguei o objeto e esperei por uma reação. Ela abriu a pequena caixa negra, retirando dali um pedaço de papel e lendo o que ele continha. Lembrava-me exatamente de cada palavra, já que havia passado um bom tempo planejando o que escrever, admito. "Hinata... Namorada. Até que combina, mas não seria a palavra certa para definir o que eu quero que você seja. Mas... Você quer ser minha?" Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu o que realmente continha na caixa. Um anel.

– Sasuke... – Ela ainda olhava para o objeto. Voltou seu olhar para mim, então. Uma resposta. Era só o que eu precisava para destruir aquela estranha sensação incômoda. – Isso é...

– Não me faça repetir... – Supliquei. Ela me conhecia há "pouco" tempo, mas sabia mais de mim do que muitas pessoas. Deveria entender como eu estava me esforçando para agir daquela forma.

– Eu já sou sua. – Assumo que sua resposta me surpreendeu, muito mais por ela não ter gaguejado. Me surpreendeu de uma forma boa. Ótima, na verdade.

Ela deu um passo à frente e ergueu um pouco o corpo. Era a primeira vez que ela quem se aproximava para me beijar. Abaixei-me, pressionando meus lábios contra os seus. Passei meus braços em torno de sua fina cintura e lhe apertei contra mim. Só me afastei quando lembrei que estávamos em um local público. Retirei o anel de dentro da caixa e ela ergueu a mão para que eu colocasse o mesmo em seu dedo. Estava prestes a me abaixar mais uma vez, para lhe dar outro beijo, quando algo – sendo mais exato, alguém – me interrompeu.

– Hinata-sama! – A voz de Neji ainda me incomodava, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele não era a razão de Hinata ter sido obrigada a me deixar. Não era de seu feitio sair por ai gritando a procura de pessoas, como ele estava fazendo agora. Ele parou ao nos alcançar e só então reparei que Hanabi e Kiba os seguiam. – Hiashi-sama teve uma crise.

Não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu, só que rapidamente nos dirigíamos ao hospital. Ao chegarmos lá, encontramos a recepção completamente vazia. Os corredores extremamente brancos estavam silenciosos. Até que uma porta se abriu, Sakura saindo dela e erguendo seu olhar para todos nós. Todos se aproximaram e eu fiz o mesmo, apenas por estar os seguindo.

– A situação é delicada... – A voz da dona dos cabelos rosa mostrava o quão tensa estava ao dizer aquelas palavras. Voltou seu olhar para a herdeira Hyuuga mais velha. – Dessa vez, é definitivo, Hinata. Ele não tem muito tempo.

Fora impossível não reparar quando Hinata cruzou os braços, abraçando o próprio corpo que tremia levemente diante da notícia. Hanabi falava coisas que eu não tentei entender, enquanto a mais velha mantinha seu silêncio.

– Ele quer falar com vocês. – Minha ex-companheira de time disse. Hinata me lançou um olhar preocupado antes de dar seus primeiros passos em direção a porta. Acredito que era a primeira vez, talvez última, que ela falava com o pai desde que desistiu da liderença do clã. Hanabi e Neji também estavam entrando quando Sakura impediu o homem. – Você não, Neji. Não agora.

– O que? – Ele indagou, não tendo muito sucesso ao tentar parecer indiferente.

– Ele quer falar com Hinata e Hanabi primeiro. – Proferiu, sendo mais direta dessa vez. Passaram-se menos de dez minutos e as irmãs saíram da sala. Hinata se aproximou de mim, e eu não soube decifrar aquela expressão, coisa que não acontecia há bastante tempo.

– Ele quer ver você e Neji agora... – Foi Hanabi quem disse, olhando para mim e colocando uma mão no ombro de Hinata. Admito ter ficado tão surpreso quanto Neji, mas o segui quando ele entrou. Ao entrarmos na sala, tão branca quanto o resto do hospital, deparamos com a imagem de um Hiashi que nos lançou um olhar de súplica. Nos aproximamos, parando ao lado da maca.

– Uchiha. – Ele começou, sua voz incrivelmente baixa e rouca. Era fácil perceber o esforço que ele fazia apenas para virar o rosto e me encarar. – Eu não sei, até hoje, o que quer com a minha filha. Mas não brinque com Hinata. Eu já fui ruim demais com ela.

– Não pretendo ser ruim, de forma alguma. – Ergui meu olhar para ele, tentando não demonstrar a surpresa pelas palavras que ele havia acabado de proferir para mim. – A única coisa que eu pretendo é consertar os seus erros.

– É...? – Ele indagou, voltando seu olhar para um teto e sorrindo. – Mas não pense que gostei de você.

– Sua filha me fez entender e perceber muitas coisas. – As palavras fluíam com facilidade, mesmo na presença de Neji. Eu só sentia que ele precisava saber daquilo, antes de partir. – E independente do que você possa ter feito, ela irritantemente ainda queria orgulhar você.

– Eu me orgulho dela, Uchiha. Orgulho-me. Eu só queria protege-la. Mas não fui capaz de demonstrar isso para ela. Não siga o meu erro. Deixe-a saber o que você pensa. Ela não é tão frágil quanto parece. – Retrucou e eu imaginei que deveria deixar assim. Eu havia entendido suas palavras e não queria dizer nada. Ele voltou seu olhar para o sobrinho. – Neji.

– Hai... – Eu pude jurar que ele estava prestes a chorar, mas ele não o fez.

– As proteja. E continue nos orgulhando. – Ele fechava os olhos lentamente, enquanto sua voz ficava cada vez mais baixa. – Seu pai está sorrindo, eu tenho certeza...

Tivemos a oportunidade de ouvir cada palavra, até que o apito da máquina soasse de forma ensurdecedora. A porta se abriu, causando um barulho estrondoso, quando Sakura entrou na sala. Os olhos arregalados da rosada se fecharam, confirmando o que todos sabíamos. Saí dali, procurando por Hinata pelo corredor. Ela se encolhia, seu olhar estava sobre mim agora. Hanabi estava ali, seu choro alto enquanto era consolada por Kiba. Neji permaneceu na sala, observando o corpo imóvel de Hiashi. Enquanto eu, tão perdido quanto qualquer um, me aproximava de Hinata, sem parar de observar o olhar que ela me lançava. Aquele olhar que eu jamais queria ter visto. Estendi minha mão até seu pescoço, deslizando meus dedos pela sua nuca. Então, ela desabou. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, lhe acolhendo em meus braços, como já havia feito muitas vezes. Deixei que ela chorasse e chorasse. Eu sabia o que era aquela dor.

– Hinata...? – Sussurrei, após um tempo, em seu ouvido. Ela apertou ainda mais o abraço, as lágrimas ainda escorriam de sua bochecha até minha camisa. Acariciei lhe os cabelos, tentando lhe acalmar. Deslizei minha mão até suas bochechas, tentando fazer com que ela me encarasse. Sua expressão de tristeza, as lágrimas... Tudo aquilo me destruía com facilidade.

– Des... Desculpe... – Proferiu, em meio a sussurros. Passei a mão em seu rosto, limpando as gotas insistentes ali.

– Quer ir para casa comigo? Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar. – Insisti, sorrindo singelamente para ela, que soluçou e secou o resto das lágrimas. Afirmou com um movimento da cabeça, mas manteve seu silêncio.

Seguimos aquele mesmo caminho, tão gravado em nossa memória quanto os nossos nomes ou datas de nascimento. Eu ainda a mantinha perto de mim, enquanto ela disfarçava a vontade de chorar e se encolhia perante o frio daquela noite de inverno. Evitei a rua aonde ocorria o festival, não lhe faria bem passar por toda aquela multidão. Quando chegamos em frente a grande casa, abri a porta e esperei que ela entrasse. Peguei em sua mão e a guiei até o sofá.

– Fique aqui... – Assim que falei, ela se sentou, em silêncio e colocou o urso de pelúcia sobre a mesa de centro.

Apressei meus passos até o escritório que um dia pertenceu ao meu pai. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, eu havia apenas tirado aquela poeira toda. Peguei o álbum de fotos, que estava encima da grande mesa desde o dia da limpeza. Saí da sala, andando novamente pelos corredores do segundo andar da casa. Peguei o primeiro cobertor que encontrei no armário do quarto e desci ao encontro de Hinata. Ela havia soltado o cabelo e limpava o rosto com a manga da Yukata. Naquele momento, eu estava deixando todo meu orgulho idiota de lado. Estava pensando nela, apenas nela.

– Veja isso... – Eu disse, me sentando ao seu lado e deixando o álbum em seu colo. Estiquei o cobertor, colocando-o sobre o seu ombro. Ela esfregou os olhos perolados com suas pequenas mãos e sorriu para mim.

– Obrigada por tudo... – Agradeceu. Voltou o olhar para o objeto em seu colo. Seus dedos finos deslizando sobre a primeira imagem da página em que estava aberto. – Isso é...

– Sim. – Confirmei, agora eu quem sorria, mesmo que fosse apenas um pequeno sorriso mal contido. A foto exibia um dia de verão, a área do clã Hyuuga podia ser facilmente reconhecida no fundo da foto.

Era um dia importante da vila. Estranhamente, eu havia me lembrado daquele dia ao ver aquela imagem. Hinata se escondia envergonhadamente atrás do pai, enquanto Neji lhe encarava de uma forma engraçada. E foi nesse momento em que eu cheguei. Lembro-me bem de como Neji me lançou um olhar enfurecido quando meu pai me apresentou a Hinata. Ainda envergonhada, ela sorriu para mim. A foto havia registrado o exato momento em que eu lhe estendia a mão e ela lutava contra sua vergonha ao se aproximar. Naquela época, eu ainda não havia me tornado um ser obcecado pela vingança.

– Foi a primeira vez em que você me fez me sentir especial... Sem precisar dizer uma palavra. – Admiti, enquanto olhava para a foto. Era essa a palavra. Especial. Assim como o sorriso que ela me lançou. Nunca havíamos conversado depois daquilo. A lembrança daquele dia havia se perdido em meio a tantas memórias.

– Você sabe que é especial pra mim. – Ela disse, pousando sua pequena mão quente sobre minha bochecha e me lançando aquele sorriso. O sorriso que só ela sabia fazer. Peguei sua mão entre as minhas, reparando o quanto aquele momento parecia de outro mundo. Jamais havia me imaginado ali, com ela, daquela forma.

– Quer deitar? – Sugestionei, colocando o álbum sobre a mesa de centro e me acomodando no sofá.

– Aqui? – A pergunta saltou de seus lábios, reparei, enquanto seu rosto ficava completamente vermelho. Torcia para que ela não desmaiasse novamente.

– É, Hinata... Apenas deitar. – Proferi, suspirando. Não era daquela forma que eu havia imaginado o fim daquela noite. Vê-la chorar era uma coisa que eu não havia planejado e nunca iria desejar. Pelo menos, queria poder terminar aquilo com ela próxima de mim, segura em meus braços. Ela afirmou com um movimento da cabeça, se deitando de forma desajeitada. Deitei-me ao seu lado, lhe envolvendo em um abraço, a grande coberta sobre nós dois. Ela enterrou o rosto na curva de meu pescoço.

– Sasuke... – Me chamou, sua respiração quente em contato com a minha pele. Eu sabia que iria ouvir seu choro novamente. – O que ele disse pra você?

– Que se orgulha de você.

– Fale sério... – Sua voz cortante, pela primeira vez.

– Eu já brinquei com seus sentimentos, Hinata? – Indaguei e pareceu suficiente. Ela me abraçou mais forte e eu pude sentir suas lágrimas molhando minha blusa novamente, o som de seu choro abafado. Deixei que ela continuasse, até que seu choro cessou e sua respiração se tornando mais tranquila. Só então, eu consegui dormir também. Aconchegado com o seu calor, acomodado com a ideia de que eu também era útil para ela.

Acordei de uma forma completamente... Absurda. Uma dor atingindo minhas costas quando meu corpo bateu no chão e logo uma dor pior substituiu quando eu senti um punho bater contra o meu rosto. Quando meus olhos finalmente se acostumaram, avistei um Koh furioso encima de mim. Hinata tentava puxar o primo.

– KOH! PARE COM ISSO! – A voz de Tenten ecoou em minha cabeça, reparei que ela também tentava tirar o Hyuuga de cima de mim.

– NII-SAN! PARE! – Hinata gritava, puxando-o, mas ele conseguiu desferir mais um soco em meu rosto. – NÃO FIZEMOS NADA.

– NEJI, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA. – Tenten berrou mais uma vez. Só então reparei a presença do outro Hyuuga. Uma festa de olhos perolados em minha casa.

– SEU... BASTARDO MALDITO. – Koh vociferava, já de pé. Tenten o segurou. Sentei-me no chão, cerrando o olhar pro Hyuuga. Hinata se aproximou de mim, se ajoelhando ao meu lado e passando a mão em meu rosto, olhando o estrago que seu primo havia feito.

– Qual o problema desse idiota? – Questionei, me levantando. Hinata ainda procurando machucados aparentes em meu rosto.

– Ele ficou sabendo de ontem à noite e insistiu que o trouxéssemos aqui. – Neji explicava, sua voz tão paciente quanto nunca. Engraçado como ele não estava ajudando ao outro a me atacar.

– Não fizemos nada. Estávamos apenas dormindo! – Hinata justificou, alternando seu olhar entre os primos.

– Ah, é isso? – Suspirei para não rir daquele show que o Hyuuga fazia. Perguntava-me seriamente o que ele ainda vinha fazer na minha casa. – Deixe de ser pervertido, Hyuuga.

– O quê? – Sua voz ainda era alta enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Tenten. Não tinha parado para reparar como Koh tinha uma voz insuportável. – Eu deveria ter acertado seus pontos vitais! Você se aproveitou da tristeza dela!

– Não seja tão dramático, Koh. – Neji quem disse, estranhamente ao meu favor.

– Eu não fiz nada com Hinata. E mesmo se tivesse, eu não a obrigaria a nada. Não seja irritante. – Eu disse, dando passos lentos até a cozinha. Ele esbanjava sorte por eu não poder esmurra-lo ali mesmo. Eu sabia que Hinata estava preocupada sobre ele me entregar para o conselho e eu perder meu direito a liberdade. Mas eu realmente me irritava sobre como ele sabia usar os piores momentos contra mim. Nada havia acontecido, mas não porque eu não queria. E outra... Quem ele pensava que era para entrar na minha casa e fazer aquele estardalhaço?

– Vamos conversar lá fora, Koh-san. – Hinata disse, saindo da casa com o primo e Tenten.

– E você? – Voltei meu olhar para Neji, que permanecia ao lado da porta, de braços cruzados. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua expressão tão tranquila quanto nunca.

– Hiashi-sama confiou em você. – Ele ergueu o olhar para mim. – Naruto, Hinata... Eles devem ter algum motivo para acreditar em você.

Interessante. Então eu tinha mais um Hyuuga que não queria me matar? Até que eu estava progredindo.

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**LindaoOohina:** OIHDSHSDIOH. Viu? Eu considero as minhas leitoras. u.u E que bom que gostou do capítulo *-* Eu acho que esse cap também saiu bem rápido, até. Espero que você leia e goste. Beijos beijos.

**Andreza Vale:** Andrezaa-chan *-* Já falei que esse é o nome da minha prima? Nada a ver com o assunto, mas é. Tudo bem não ter comentado, linda, eu entendo. Mas agradeço muito pela consideração de ter vindo postar quando teve tempo. *-* Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto, eu fiquei orgulhosa desse capítulo *-* /soufeliz. OIHDSHI. Tomara que goste desse também. Qualquer coisa, só me dizer, se tiver algo errado ou ruim, eu aceito e meu coração continua aberto. DSIOHSD

**FranHyuuga:** Fraaan-chan, você voltooou *-* Que bom que continua gostando da leitura. Eu acho eles super fofos juntos e sempre os imaginei como nessa fic. . E o Koh... A ideia veio "do nada" SDOHHIOSD. Eu estava assistindo o anime e lembrei dele, mas não me lembrava de nenhuma fic que tivesse descrito ele dessa forma. Pensei que seria interessante. A narrativa da luta foi grande parte graças ao meu namorado, que me ajudou a escrever. Tenho sérios problemas com minhas lutas, acho que nunca estão boas. OIHDSIOHDS. Enfim. Obrigada por ler e fico feliz que esteja gostando. *-* Espero que continue lendo. Beijos beijos, Fran-fofa. *-*

**Uchiha Luh:** Owwwn, me senti super master agora, vou ficar metida. u.u -nn. IHOSDOIHSD. Brinks. Que fofs você. Obrigada por comentar, pessoa linda. Me senti honrada, sério mesmo. E eu já tenho uma SasuHina praticamente escrita, admito. q. Mas não sei se vou postá-la. E eu decidi, graças a todos leitores que votaram por Gaahina (aqui e no outro site em que eu posto essa fic) e pelo fato de eu adorar esse casal, que vou escrever sobre eles. Assim que eu começar a postar, vou avisar a todos. Espero que você leia. *-* Beijos beijos e obrigada.


	7. Sentimentos

**Faaala, minha gente linda. **

Sim, eu sou cara de pau pra caramba, né ç_ç Desculpa por ter sumido (DENOVO) mas aqui estou eu postando outro capítulo. Espero, muito, que vocês leiam. O próximo já está quase pronto também. Minha ideia era postar a fic toda para me redimir pelos sumiços, mas fiquei ansiosa para postar logo esse. . Leiam as notas finais depois.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_"COMO ASSIM ESTÃO NAMORANDO?" Naruto-kun deu um grito, me assustando por não esperar aquela reação. "Hinata-chan, ele está ameaçando você?"_

_"Nã-Não!" Me apressei em dizer. Voltei meu olhar para Sasuke e reparei que uma veia saltava em sua testa._

_"Naruto-baka, vai dizer que não tinha reparado?" Sakura interrogou, parecendo tão incrédula sobre o noivo nunca ter reparado nada quanto Sasuke parecia irritado._

_"O que mesmo vocês vieram fazer aqui?" Sasuke bufou, sendo um tanto arrogante com os convidados e parecendo incomodado com toda aquela gritaria que Naruto provocava._

_"Não fale assim, teme! Viemos te avisar do casamento. Vocês vão ser os padrinhos, precisam ir." Ele disse, estendendo dois envelopes de carta que de longe podiam ser vistos os enfeites dourados e o brilhante símbolo da vila da folha._

_"Padrinhos?" Eu quem perguntei, extremamente surpresa. Eu considerava Naruto meu grande amigo e havia mudado toda minha opnião sobre meus sentimentos em relação a ele, ainda mais depois que começei a conhecer Sasuke melhor. Mas foi realmente surpreendente saber que ele e Sakura-chan haviam me escolhido como madrinha ao lado de Sasuke._

_"É!" Naruto praticamente gritou novamente, parecia realmente animado com a ideia, o que me fez sorrir. "Será daqui a 2 meses."_

_"Vocês, Ino e Sai serão os padrinhos." Sakura sorriu, mas esse sorriso desmanchou quando ela se lembrou de um detalhe e continuou. "Apesar de Shino não ter gostado da parte do Sai..."_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

A notícia que eu e Hinata estávamos namorando havia se espalhado rapidamente. E apenas ela, inocente o suficiente para isso, não acreditava que a fofoca era culpa da noiva do Hokage. Eu havia sido informado sobre a revolta de alguns pelo envolvimento de Hinata com um antigo foragido da vila. Mas me surpreendi ao saber que um bom número parecia apoiar a ideia. Haviam se passado dois meses. Durante esse tempo, o time quatro completou um número surpreendente de missões de Rank D. Além de duas missões de Rank C onde eu e Hinata os acompanhamos, tendo que ir até duas vilas próximas. A movimentação pela minha casa e a presença dos Hyuuga, Tenten, Ino, Sakura e Naruto era cada vez mais constante. Hanabi parecia se sentir mais a vontade ali do que na própria área de seu clã, trazendo sempre consigo seu namorado e o cachorro de estimação – às vezes, dava pra confundir os dois. Certo, exagero meu. Neji não nos visitava há algumas semanas, aparentemente ele estava tendo alguns problemas com o clã. Ele assumira a liderança do clã na mesma semana da morte de Hiashi. Hanabi ainda não tinha idade suficiente e Hinata havia decidido que seu primo iria fazer um trabalho melhor que ela. Não que eu concordasse, mas eu era sim egoísta o suficiente para concordar apenas para tê-la perto de mim.

E agora, ali estava eu, caminhando sozinho pelas ruas de Konoha. Hinata deveria estar na casa da Ino, junto a Sakura, ajudando-as com os preparativos para o casamento que seria nesta noite. A Yamanaka sequestrava minha namorada com mais frequência do que nunca. Suspirei, me lembrando disso e de como minha vida girava cada vez mais em torno de Hyuuga Hinata. Enterrei a mão nos bolsos de minha calça e continuei meu percurso de volta para casa. Havia recebido um aviso de que Naruto queria falar comigo e estava voltando de seu escritório. Ainda não conseguia entender como as coisas aconteceram de forma tão rápida e acreditar que aquilo era sério era quase impossível.

"_Entrei na sala do Hokage, ele deu um longo suspiro enquanto lia o conteúdo de um pergaminho. Ergueu seu olhar para mim e tacou o objeto para longe, perdendo todo interesse sobre seja lá o que poderia ser._

_– SASUKE! – Ele gritou animadamente, como eu já estava acostumado que ele fizesse._

_– Mandou me chamarem? – Indaguei, dando alguns passos em direção a mesa dele e ignorando toda a animação._

_– Eu vou me casar hoje! Com a Sakura-chan! – Ele estava mais agitado que nunca hoje e eu quem acreditava que isso era impossível. Suspirei, indignado e cruzei os braços._

_– Me chamou para isso? Eu sou o padrinho, acho que já sabia dessa história._

_– Ignorante! – Berrou. – Eu te chamei porque tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer._

_Ergui a sobrancelha, esperando por uma continuação. Ele me ergueu um pergaminho. Dei mais alguns passos e peguei o mesmo, abrindo-o. Levei poucos segundos para ler seu conteúdo, mas precisei reler para acreditar. No final de todo um texto trabalhado na humilde e horrível caligrafia do Hokage, havia a assinatura do mesmo e dos conselheiros. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu, foi a assinatura de Hinata. Era óbvio que ela precisava argumentar sobre isso, já que ela havia sido escolhida para me "vigiar" durante minha liberdade parcial._

_– Você é novamente um habitante da vila da folha, como qualquer outro. E foi aceito como ninja ANBU. – Ele resumiu o que eu havia acabado de ler, com aquele enorme e irritante sorriso no rosto. Olhei para ele, para o pergaminho e voltei a encará-lo._

_– E o conselho aceitou isso facilmente? – Ergui a sobrancelha novamente._

_– Não seja ingrato, apenas agradeça. Teremos uma reunião daqui a três dias e eu mesmo irei tirar esse selamento do seu chakra. Depois você já vai voltar a fazer missões. – Seu tom de orgulho parecia crescer a cada palavra proferida."_

Suspirei, estava confuso com toda aquela mudança repentina. Claro que eu queria voltar a ser um "ninja de verdade", mas eu não sabia mais como lidar com aquilo. E agora eu era um ANBU e, de alguma forma, as pessoas haviam me aceitado com um morador da vila da folha. O passado nunca pode ser apagado, mas talvez ele pudesse ser substituído por um bom futuro. Me sentia idiota só de pensar nessa ideia. Eu já havia aceitado que eu não tinha futuro algum. A imagem de Hinata se fez presente em minha mente mais uma vez.

– Sasuke-sensei! – Reconheci a voz de Akane, que me fez perder toda a linha de pensamento. Ela apressou seus passos e me alcançou, continuando a andar ao meu lado.

– Ah. Oi, Akane. – Proferi, apenas. Ela sorriu para mim, parecia bem feliz ao me ver.

– Eu estou procurando a Hinata-sensei... Pensei que ela estivesse com você... – Comentava, enquanto olhava para o céu, com sua comum expressão pensativa.

"Deveria estar", pensei, mas achei melhor apenas manter o meu digno silêncio.

– O aniversário dela está chegando, certo? – Ela proferiu, me dando alguns segundos para refletir sobre o assunto. Certo, daquilo eu não sabia. Eu nunca havia parado para me preocupar com aniversários alheios, muito menos presentes para distribuir por ai. Mas Hinata merecia alguma coisa, não?

– E quando é? – Proferi, sem encontrar qualquer forma de disfarçar que eu não sabia.

– Você não sabe?! – Ela indagou, parecendo mais surpresa do que eu esperava. Voltei ao meu silêncio, cerrando o olhar para ela. – Daqui a uma semana. Estive pensando em fazermos uma festa surpresa. – Seus pequenos olhos brilharam com a ideia.

– Eu pensarei em algo. – Garanti, lhe acenando em despedida e voltei a caminhar em direção a casa. Ainda tive tempo de ouvi-la gritar um "Mande um Oi para Hinata-sensei".

Em meus passos lentos, demorei um pouco mais para chegar na área do clã, mas não estava realmente me importando com isso. Na verdade, ainda estava meio sem rumo. Entrei na casa e fui até a cozinha, onde bebi um copo de água e larguei o pergaminho por lá. Precisava treinar, fazer algo para esquecer qualquer coisa que viesse a minha mente. Me dirigi até a área de treinamento, nos fundos da casa, e comecei a desferir golpes contra o boneco de madeira. Mas não adiantava quanto tempo passasse, eu continuava a imaginar como seriam as coisas quando esses três dias passassem e eu tivesse minha "liberdade" de volta. Já haviam se passado pouco mais de uma hora quando Hinata voltou para casa.

– Sasuke... – Ela me chamou. Cessei meu treinamento, voltando meu olhar para ela, que estava parada na porta dos fundos da casa. Sorriu para mim, um pequeno sorriso que sempre surgia quando eu lhe encarava. Dei alguns passos até alcança-la, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

– Acabaram com a organização? – Indaguei, passando por ela e indo até a geladeira em busca de mais um pouco de água.

– Na verdade, não... – Ela disse, um pouco corada, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima. – Mas eu quis vir ver como você estava.

– Naruto me chamou. – Comentei, sorrindo de lado e dando um gole em uma garrafa de agua que havia pegado na geladeira. Peguei o pergaminho que havia deixado sobre o balcão e estendi para ela. Hinata o abriu e não precisou de muitos segundos para reconhecer o documento que tinha sua assinatura.

– Ahhh... So-Sobre isso... – Gaguejou, coisa que não fazia há bastante tempo. – Eu não contei porque ele pediu... Disse que queria contar.

– Hn. – Me esforcei um pouco para não rir. Eu até estava de bom humor nos últimos dias. Ela pareceu realmente preocupada sobre eu estar bravo por ter me escondido a noticia de que eu seria liberado completamente. Estava até me divertindo com a ideia de aproveitar aquela culpa que ela sentia, mesmo achando que não teria coragem de fazer isso com ela por muito tempo. Mas preferi me aproximar dela e envolver sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de mim e obrigando-a a se levantar. Passei a lhe beijar e conduzi-la até o sofá. Estava prestes a sentar quando a campainha tocou. Hinata se afastou abruptamente e se arrumou, antes de correr para atender a porta. Bufei, me sentando e pegando um livro que estava jogado sobre a mesa. Não me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz de Hanabi. Desta vez, ela estava sozinha. Não me restaram muitas opções a não ser ficar ali lendo meu livro enquanto as irmãs conversavam sobre as mudanças do clã e como Hanabi tinha evoluído. Já estava escurecendo quando ela se levantou para ir embora.

– Você é sempre chato assim? – Ela indagou e eu até me dei ao trabalho de erguer o olhar para encará-la.

– Hanabi! – Hinata tentou me defender.

– Sério, Hina, como você aguenta? – Riu, voltando sua atenção para mim. – Até mais tarde, "bom-humor".

Este era meu 'apelido' para ela. Apenas lhe lancei outro olhar em despedida. Hinata a guiou até a saída e voltou para onde eu estava, me dando um rápido beijo e avisando que iria tomar banho. De que adiantava estar livre de missões por um tempo se toda hora algo nos atrapalhava? Suspirei, largando o livro por ali e subindo as escadas. Teria que usar um terno para o casamento, já que Ino havia incentivado Sakura a fazer um casamento estilo ocidental. Já havia separado minha roupa e os sapatos quando Hinata saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha lhe envolvendo o corpo. Provocar-me, devia ser isso que ela queria. Percebi que suas bochechas ficaram extremamente coradas quando percebeu que meus olhos avaliavam cada curva de seu corpo. Soltei uma risada disfarçada e peguei minhas coisas. Antes de seguir para o banheiro, segurei sua cintura e a puxei para perto, lhe dando um longo beijo.

Graças aos céus Hinata não era o tipo de mulher que demora para se arrumar. Quando desci as escadas até a sala, já arrumado, ela já estava vestida e devidamente maquiada. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo elaborado com um prendedor prateado e repleto de alguns enfeites no formato de flores, sua franja permanecia intacta e escondendo completamente sua testa. Trajava um longo vestido cinza de alças finas. Estava simplesmente indescritível. Sorri esperando que ela se levantasse do sofá onde anteriormente estava sentada e caminhasse até a mim. Segurei uma de suas mãos e seguimos até o local do casamento.

Apesar de terem dito que seria algo discreto, a cerimônia ocorreria em um salão próximo ao prédio principal e a festa de comemoração seria no mesmo ambiente. Flores de cerejeira e lâmpadas japonesas feitas de papel – com detalhados desenhos do mesmo tipo de flor – decoravam todo o percurso entre o grande portão de entrada e a passagem para o salão. Reparei que Hinata observava cada detalhe, admirada com sua visão.

– Pensei que você tivesse participado da decoração. – Comentei, sorrindo de lado. Ela voltou seu olhar para mim, suas bochechas naturalmente coradas de leve e me lançou um pequeno sorriso.

– Eu ajudei nas escolhas... Não participei até o final. – Confessou, voltando seu olhar para frente.

Entramos no salão, deparando com várias mesas bem posicionadas no final, mas todas estavam vazias. Todos os convidados estavam sentados em cadeiras brancas que estavam enfileiradas do outro lado do salão. Um caminho de tapete vermelho fazia uma divisão, por onde a noiva iria passar, levando até uma espécie de palco de madeira onde Naruto estava parado. Em um lado estava Sai e do outro Ino. Caminhamos até uma fileira onde Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Hanabi e Kiba estavam sentados. A pequena Hyuuga alargou um enorme sorriso e já ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo. Assim como eu, que não tive nem dois segundos de paz e a mão de Hinata não estava mais segurando a minha.

– Vou sequestra-la por um tempo. – Meu olhar se voltou para Ino, que me encarava com um sorriso animado enquanto puxava Hinata consigo para longe. Sequer reparei que ela havia saído do palco antes deste ocorrido.

E eu fiquei por ali, ouvindo Kiba lamentar por não ter trazido Akamaru, Shino sobre Ino ser madrinha junto de Sai, e Temari reclamar sobre os conselheiros da vila da areia não terem deixado seus irmãos virem para Konoha. Shikamaru já dormia e não se dava ao trabalho de ouvir o que a namorada falava, enquanto Hanabi fingia prestar atenção em Kiba. Se passaram meia hora desde que Ino havia aparecido e "sequestrado" Hinata para ajudar Sakura a se arrumar. O que diabos demorava tanto para uma noiva se arrumar para um "casamento discreto" era a questão. Mas logo a Hyuuga se aproximava, em seus tímidos e curtos passos, com aquele mesmo sorriso singelo e gentil de sempre estampado nos lábios.

– Onde está a Sakura, Hinata? – A voz desesperada de Naruto se fez presente. Não diferente do normal.

– Logo ela aparecerá, Naruto-kun. – Hinata murmurou, tentando acalmá-lo sem chamar a atenção de todos os presentes, como ele havia feito.

– É normal as noivas se atrasarem, será que ninguém entende isso? – Hanabi pareceu indignada. Naruto cerrou o olhar para ela e voltou para seu lugar como noivo. Hinata soltou uma leve risada.

– Acho melhor irmos para os nossos lugares, Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan já está pronta. – Ela disse, olhando para direção do noivo. Afirmei e me levantei. A segui, parando ao lado de Sai.

Não se passaram muitos minutos que eu estava ali em pé até que a música começou a tocar. Sakura entrou no salão e seguiu pelo longo tapete vermelho. Trajava um gigantesco vestido branco, tomara-que-caia, com seus cabelos rosas presos em um coque repleto de enfeites. A cerimônia seguiu sem muitos problemas. Tirando pelo grito absurdo de Naruto para dizer "É óbvio que eu aceito", tudo ocorreu normalmente.

Eu não gosto muito de festas e essa não foi muito diferente, então não terei muito o que dizer sobre esse momento. Porém, eu até que... Me diverti. O centro do salão foi iluminado por luzes coloridas e algumas pessoas se arriscaram em ir até lá e dançar, ou pelo menos tentar fazê-lo. Hinata era tímida o suficiente para aceitar ficar sentada em uma mesa e, na verdade, pareceu feliz com a ideia. Hanabi e Kiba nos faziam companhia e um pouco depois Sakura e Naruto também se juntaram a nós, quando terminaram de cumprimentar os convidados. Ino conseguiu puxar Shino para dançar alguma coisa, assim como Temari convenceu Shikamaru. Nesses momentos, eu agradeço ainda mais por ter me envolvido com Hinata. Naruto estava realmente feliz com o casamento, já que havia esperado por esse momento por tanto tempo, e isso o fazia ainda mais animado que nunca. Em si, a celebração do casamento também foi... Interessante.

– Foi divertido. – Hinata proferia, durante nosso percurso de volta para casa. Concordei com um aceno da cabeça.

Ela fez alguns comentários sobre como havia se divertido com a organização do casamento e iria sentir falta de precisar ir sempre a casa de Sakura. Resolvi guardar para mim que eu não sentiria falta nenhuma desses dias que passei sem ela ao meu lado. Apenas observava o movimento de seus lábios enquanto ela parecia entretida.

Chegamos até a área do clã Uchiha e não demorou a que chegássemos a casa. Hinata foi tomar banho – infelizmente sozinha – e eu aproveitei para me jogar no sofá da sala e refletir um pouco sobre o que andava acontecendo na minha vida. Agora eu era um ninja ANBU e logo teria toda a liberdade de utilizar meu chakra, meu Sharingan e todo ou qualquer jutsu que eu dominasse. Eu havia me acostumado com a minha vida normal ao lado de Hinata, eu sentia que poderia ter uma família novamente, sentia que eu ainda tinha uma chance de continuar. Progredir. Suspirei profundamente, imaginando que as coisas ficariam mais difíceis. Todos esses pensamentos me faziam lembrar que eu teria que partir em missões... Perigosas e duradouras. Assim como Hinata também teria. Com isso, me encontrei me preocupando sobre sua segurança. Ela era uma Anbu também, era mais do que óbvio que era capaz de voltar para a vila sã e salva. Mas acima de tudo ela era Hinata. A minha.

– Sasuke? – Sua voz me tirou de meus devaneios. Sentei-me no sofá, voltando meu olhar para ela que estava parada na escada e trajava apenas uma camisola branca. Se não fosse Hinata, eu teria certeza que ela usava aquelas roupas para me provocar. – Pode ir tomar seu banho.

Ela voltou a subir as escadas e foi para o quarto que agora dividíamos, tomei um rápido banho e vesti uma larga calça de moletom, sem me importar em procurar por uma camisa. Dirigi-me para o quarto, ainda secando meus cabelos com uma toalha. Hinata estava deitada de costas para mim, parecendo alheia a qualquer coisa a seu redor. Aproveitando-me de sua distração, deixei a toalha de lado e me aproximei da cama. Após me deitar, envolvi sua cintura em meus braços e beijei-lhe o pescoço, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela se virou e reparei que um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Fiquei ali apenas observando cada traço de seu rosto. Naquele auge, eu já havia entendido tudo que se passava em minha mente. Todos os sentimentos que eu sentia por Hyuuga Hinata. Eu já estava preso a ela bem antes de pedi-la em namoro. Ela era minha. E não tinha forma de deixar de ser. E agora seu pequeno corpo tão próximo do meu, suas mãos pousadas sobre meu tórax e eu não pensaria em nenhuma outra coisa a se fazer. Aproximei meus lábios dos seus e a puxei para mais perto, tentando sumir com qualquer centímetro possível de distância entre nossos corpos. Beijávamo-nos inicialmente de forma lenta, a intensidade aumentando conforme os poucos segundos que se passavam. Ergui meu corpo, parcialmente me deitando sobre o seu. Desci uma de minhas mãos até sua perna, deslizando-a para cima, até chegar a barra de sua camisola. Todos meus avanços eram lentos, apenas esperando pela sua reação. Porém, ela não reagiu, apenas permaneceu me beijando. Até o momento em que meus dedos frios empurraram sua camisola para cima e tocaram sua pele macia. Senti seu corpo se contorcer disfarçadamente com aquele simples toque. Afastei-me um pouco, minha mão ainda em sua cintura.

– Você ainda... – Comecei, já imaginando que a resposta era sim. Hinata era virgem. E, talvez de uma forma egoísta, aquilo me deixou feliz. Ela era minha. Seria "completamente", se quisesse.

– Eu... Tenho medo... – Ela gaguejou e desviou seu olhar, suas bochechas mais coradas do que nunca. – Mas... Eu con-confio em você.

Observei seu rosto por um tempo. Ela realmente não parecia uma ninja. Parecia frágil demais, gentil demais. Sorri singelamente com aquele pensamento. Levei minha mão até sua bochecha, acariciando e alcançando seus cabelos. Ela finalmente voltou seu olhar para mim.

– Se for com você... Eu... – Ela não parecia hesitar, parecia apenas... Com vergonha de dizer aquilo.

– Não sei se vou conseguir me controlar depois, Hinata. Tem certeza? – Indaguei, olhando profundamente em seus olhos esbranquiçados. Ela ainda corava de forma abrupta e eu ainda sorria. Hinata moveu lentamente sua cabeça em um movimento positivo.

**[Início do Hentai]**

Abaixei minha cabeça para alcançar seus lábios. Suas mãos se ergueram até minha nuca, deslizando seus dedos de forma carinhosa. Beijava-lhe com volúpia e sutilmente ela seguia o meu ritmo. O mais delicadamente que consegui, levei minhas mãos até a barra de sua camisola e tentei erguê-la. Hinata realmente não me impediu. Parei para observá-la por alguns segundos, seus seios completamente à mostra era a melhor visão que eu poderia desejar, mas ela pareceu ficar ainda mais envergonhada com o meu olhar. Murmurou meu nome em uma espécie de repreensão, o que me fez ter vontade de rir, mas não o fiz. Aproximei novamente meus lábios dos seus, lhe envolvendo em outro beijo que eu esperava transmitir todos os sentimentos a que eu estava preso graças a ela. Deslizei minha mão pelas curvas de seu corpo, até alcançar a lateral de sua roupa intima, a qual eu me apressei em retirar. Logo, eu também já não tinha qualquer roupa que impedisse o contato total de nossas peles. Era uma sensação completamente diferente poder sentir o corpo de Hinata o mais próximo possível. Tentava ser atencioso, ainda mais sabendo que eu era o primeiro homem a quem ela se entregaria – mesmo que isso não precisasse ser gritado aos ventos, eu queria continuar sendo o único. Afastei-me de seus lábios por alguns instantes e passei a beijar cada parte de seu pescoço e ombros, parando ao alcançar um de seus seios. Pude ouvi-la soltar um ruído surpreso, mas continuei com a ideia em mente. Passei algum tempo dando atenção para aquela área, apreciando cada contorcer do corpo de Hinata e cada gemido que soava tão baixo que era quase imperceptível. Desci uma das mãos até alcançar sua área mais intima, tocando-a e sentindo a umidade que já era evidente na mesma. Mais uma vez tive o prazer de sentir Hinata arfar e gemer. Acariciei a região por algum tempo, até que subi meu corpo para alcançar sua boca novamente, beijando-a com todo o desejo que eu já sentia. Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos seguravam seu quadril.

– Apenas relaxe... – Proferi, aproximando minha boca de seu ouvido. Ela suspirou um "Uhum" e eu continuei.

Em uma rápida investida, eu estava dentro dela. Ela gritou de dor e eu não pude evitar o olhar preocupado que lhe lancei, me afastando um pouco, mas permanecendo ali. Seus olhos perolados estavam semicerrados, marejados por lágrimas que não chegaram a cair.

– Sasuke... – Meu nome saiu de seus lábios por um fio de voz, misturado com outro gemido. Suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas.

– Você quer que... – Não seria fácil, mas eu estava disposto a parar se ela não aguentasse, porém ela prontamente fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

Então prossegui com meus movimentos, penetrando-a lentamente e aumentando a velocidade – sem exageros – conforme sua respiração parecia melhorar. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando ela se acalmou e pareceu estar se sentindo tão bem quanto eu. Permiti-me sentir um pouco mais e a penetrei completamente, fazendo com que ela soltasse mais um gemido alto. Ela era quente e eu conseguia senti-la apertando o meu membro e parecer puxá-lo para dentro quando eu me afastava. Não demorou muito para que eu me sentisse próximo ao pico de prazer. Hinata soltou mais um ruído alto, alcançando o seu limite e logo eu também alcancei o meu, deixando um gemido rouco escapar. Deitei-me sobre ela, deixando que meu líquido a preenche-se.

**[Fim do Hentai]**

– Eu te amo. – Eu disse, lhe acariciando os cabelos e olhando-a nos olhos. Era a primeira vez que eu dizia aquilo, já que nunca fui muito apto a expressar meus sentimentos. Mas me pareceu a melhor hora para colocar aquilo em palavras. Reparei que ela pareceu surpresa, mas abriu um gracioso sorriso.

– Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun. – Sussurrou. Afastei-me, deitando ao seu lado. Envolvi sua cintura, virando-a para que ficasse de frente a mim e puxando-a para mais perto. Ela fechou os olhos, parecendo cansada e enterrou seu rosto em meu tórax. Antes de dormir, murmurou um "Obrigada".

Abri meus olhos, esperando encontrar o rosto adormecido de Hinata próximo a mim, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Não havia qualquer sinal de Hinata, a não ser pelo bilhete que ela havia deixado sobre a cama. Sentei-me, parando alguns segundos para ler. Aparentemente, o Hokage precisou que ela fosse até o escritório dele. Teria uma conversa com Naruto mais tarde.

* * *

Fim de mais um capítulo. Como podem ver, eu deixei um aviso sobre o início e fim do Hentai. Apesar de ter sido uma coisa bem "leve", eu preferi avisar já sabendo que tem algumas pessoas que não gostam deste tipo de leitura. Enfim. Obrigada por tudo gente e por lerem. Se acharem que eu ainda mereço, por favor, deixem comentários. ): Obrigada. (E aos interessados, minha fic GaaHina já está em andamento, mas só vou postar quando ela estiver prontinha, para não ter este problema dos sumiços. Desculpas.)

Agoooora, vamos ao clássico momento de resposta dos reviews dessas pessoas lindas que comentam e me deixam felizes *-*

**FranHyuuga: **Começando com você, flor. *-* Sou sua fã, devo ter te dito isso por aí, né? . Enfim, obrigada por mais um comentário e por ter lido a fic e acompanhado por tanto tempo. Espero que você me perdoe por todo esse tempo sem postar ç_ç E que continue a ler a fic. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do que leu, eu realmente tento me envolver com os personagens para entender como eles se sentiriam e sempre tive esse imagem de uma mudança do Sasuke quando ele se apaixonasse . Ele ficou meio romântico demais nesse capítulo, mas são detalhes kkk. Enfim, obrigada por tudo e espero que não se esqueça de mim. Beijos beijos. sz

**HinaSusa:** Oooi, Hina-chan. Tudo bem sobre não ter comentado, que bom que você gostou e voltou para deixar suas palavrinhas. *-* Eu devo fazer outra fic deles quando terminar essa e a GaaHina, mas eu preciso me inspirar e ter outra ideia, né kkk . Obrigada por ter vindo aqui comentar e por ter gostado. Beijos beijos sz.

**oBleer: **Ooooi, flor! Obrigada por gostar e ter vindo comentar *-* Saiba que eu fico muito feliz. *-* Demorei, mas eu postei o capítulo. Beijos e espero que goste. sz.

**Asakura Yumi:** kkkk. Que bom que gostou. *-* Eu fico assim também quando leio uma fic . Começo a ler e mesmo que fique o dia todo ou demore para ir dormir, eu não paro de ler _ Sou dodói. kkk. Obrigada por ter comentado e por ter gostado da fic, anjo. Espero que continue a ler. sz.

**Luciana Fernandes: **Meu coment mais recente . OOOOI, Lu. Posso chamar de Lu? Enfim. Que bom que você gostou da leitura e da história. *-* Percebi que você conseguiu entender que eu não queria que o relacionamento deles fosse algo instantaneo, que acontecesse aos poucos e envolvesse realmente sentimentos. . Eu fico até meio brava quando leio uma fic e eles nem se conhecem e já saem se agarrando. _ Mas enfim, agradeço por acreditar que eu posso escrever uma fic de boa qualidade, espero que esse capitulo não tenha feito você mudar de ideia kkk. Até o próximo e obrigada. sz.


	8. Proteção

**Hinata's POV**

_Meus olhos se abriram lentamente. Podia sentir o pouco peso da mão de Sasuke sobre minha cintura e seu outro braço envolvendo-me em uma espécie de abraço. Fiquei alguns minutos observando o rosto do Uchiha, me lembrando do que havia acontecido e de tudo que havia mudado em minha vida... E um enorme sorriso brincou em meus lábios. Contive-me em lhe dar um beijo para não acordá-lo, então me levantei o mais silenciosamente possível e andei em passos sorrateiros até o banheiro. Após tomar banho e trocar de roupa, desci as escadas. Procurei na cozinha por alguns itens para preparar um café da manhã antes que Sasuke acordasse, mas só tive tempo de fazer um suco e arrumar algumas coisas sobre a mesa. Fui interrompida pela campainha. Apressei-me até a porta, esperando que Sasuke não tivesse acordado com o barulho._

_– Oi, Hina. – Hanabi me cumprimentou, com um sorriso receptivo estampado. – Eu estou saindo em missão e aproveitei para passar e avisar que Naruto precisa de você no escritório dele agora._

_– Obrigada, Hanabi-chan... Você vai demorar a voltar? – Indaguei._

_– Não, e não se preocupe. Até mais, Hina. – Se despediu rapidamente, depositando um beijo na minha bochecha e desaparecendo da minha frente._

_Fechei a porta e voltei para a cozinha, guardando o suco na geladeira. Subi as escadas, procurando um papel e uma caneta e deixando um bilhete para Sasuke avisando que logo estaria de volta. Peguei uma maçã e segui até o escritório do Hokage. Se era uma missão, eu esperava que não demorasse, não poderia perder a reunião para a retirada do selamento de Sasuke._

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Acordei até que disposto. Não iriamos ter treinamento com o time quatro, tinha fé que não teríamos visitas e que eu poderia aproveitar todo o meu dia, já que estava de folga. Levantei-me da cama, procurando as roupas que eu havia usado na noite anterior por menos de dez minutos até precisar tirá-las. Aquele pensamento me fez lembrar um pouco mais sobre o que havia acontecido, o que me fez sorrir. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um longo banho, antes de descer para preparar algo para comer. Mas não tive muito trabalho, já que a Hyuuga havia preparado um suco e separado algumas torradas para mim. Tomei meu café da manhã, sem pressa alguma, enquanto imaginava o que faria durante o dia. Eu estava sentado à mesa, avaliando as minhas opções quando a porta da casa se abriu. Hinata entrou olhando para o chão, parecendo pensativa e não muito alegre sobre seja lá qual fosse o assunto. Ergueu seu olhar para mim e automaticamente sorriu e corou.

– Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – Proferiu, fechando a porta e caminhando em minha direção.

– Bom dia. – Retribui, me levantando e levando o copo já vazio para a pia. Aproximei-me, instantaneamente erguendo minha mão até sua bochecha e lhe dando um beijo. Afastei-me, encostando-me ao balcão. – Então, o que Naruto queria para te fazer me abandonar na cama?

Sorri de lado. Ela corou abruptamente, parecendo se recordar dos ocorridos da noite anterior. Mas logo já estava com a mesma expressão pensativa de antes.

– Eu preciso sair em missão. Para escoltar o herdeiro de um clã importante e sua noiva de volta para uma vila no caminho para Suna. – Ela ergueu seu olhar para mim. – Não iriei demorar mais que três dias.

– E vai partir quando? – Indaguei, tentando não transparecer meu desgosto por aquela história.

– Agora. – Mordeu o lábio inferior e eu reparei que ela não estava tão mais confortável que eu. – Kiba-kun era o encarregado da missão, mas pareceu que Akamaru ficou doente...

– Entendi. – Concordei. Até mesmo sem querer, Kiba conseguia me atrapalhar. Suspirei. Agora teria que imaginar o que iria fazer por três dias, sem Hinata ao meu lado, após todos esses meses com a sua presença.

– Eu... Vou pegar as coisas... – Disse, subindo as escadas. Passou poucos minutos por lá, apenas pegando sua bolsa de equipamentos ninja.

Eu fiquei parado ao lado da porta, encostado a parede, com meus braços cruzados. Naruto deveria fazer de propósito. Ele havia se casado ontem e hoje já estava mandando Hinata sair em missão. O que houve com a lua-de-mel para ele já estar trabalhando tanto? Hinata desceu as escadas e caminhou até mim.

– Eu estarei de volta logo. – Me sentia uma criança, mas não era algo que eu conseguia evitar naquele momento. Não exatamente e/ou apenas por ficar sozinho durante esses dias, mas porque ela estava indo sozinha e... Não quero precisar falar agora sobre os meus medos. Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios e me dar um beijo.

Assim que ela foi embora, eu subi as escadas e fui até o antigo escritório de meu pai. Sentei à grande mesa e fiquei algumas horas ali lendo alguns livros sobre os jutsus do clã. Aqueles três dias se arrastaram ao máximo, como sempre acontecia quando Hinata não estava por perto. Treinei com o time quatro por algumas horas no primeiro dia, encontrei Hanabi e Kiba no segundo e eles insistiram que eu fosse almoçar com eles. No resto do tempo, eu apenas caminhava pela vila, treinava ou lia alguns livros de jutsus do clã.

E enfim, no terceiro, era o dia da reunião. Minha namorada Hyuuga permanecia em sua missão, sem qualquer noticia de seu paradeiro. Eu caminhava pelas ruas vazias – exceto por alguns idosos parados em frente a suas casas. Uma senhora até sorriu para mim, o que me soou deveras estranho. Assim que entrei no escritório do Hokage, reparei que havia poucas pessoas presentes. Naruto estava sentado a sua grande mesa, ao seu lado estava Sakura. Em um canto da sala estava Sai e do outro estavam Shikamaru e Kakashi. Dei mais alguns passos, parando no centro do ambiente. Naruto levantou de sua cadeira, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Caminhou lentamente e parou à minha frente.

– Uchiha Sasuke. Devido a sua boa conduta, comportamento e atos, você está oficialmente liberado de seu selamento. E além de membro da vila, agora você faz parte da **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai. – Ele disse, com o tom e expressão mais sérios que eu já havia visto de Uzumaki Naruto.

O Hokage fez alguns rápidos movimentos de mãos, aqueles mesmos selos que Tsunade havia utilizado meses atrás e pousou a mão sobre o meu braço, no local onde o kanji "Chakra" podia ser visto. A marca lentamente desapareceu, sem deixar qualquer vestígio de que algum dia algo estivesse ali. Na mesma velocidade, eu começava a me sentir diferente, cada vez melhor. O chakra parecia circular cada vez mais em meu corpo. Após Naruto se afastar, Sai foi o encarregado pela tatuagem Anbu em meu braço esquerdo e Sakura quem me entregou o uniforme e uma máscara de porcelana. Todos eles pareciam felizes por mim, até mais do que eu mesmo exibia estar. Agradecia internamente por não haver uma grande reunião para aquele momento. A última coisa que eu precisava era de um monte de pessoas ao meu redor me dando conselhos ou falando sobre a minha vida. Estava bem, muito bem, daquele jeito.

– Parabéns, Teme! – Naruto gritou, perdendo toda a formalidade da ocasião. Por alguns momentos, eu tive certeza de que ele iria chorar. Sakura, como uma gentil esposa, fez o favor de dar um soco na cabeça do marido.

– Parabéns, Sasuke-kun. – Ela sorriu para mim. Irritantemente bipolar.

Logo, já haviam se passado quatro dias que Hinata havia saído em missão e nem é necessário lembrar como eu fiquei com a sua partida. Agora imaginar que ela estava precisando de um dia a mais para voltar era... Agoniante. Eu estava sentado e tentava ler um livro, mas parei de fazê-lo ao meu deparar com o trecho: _"Quando você encontra uma pessoa que o liga ao mundo, você se torna alguém diferente. Alguém melhor. Quando essa pessoa é tirada de você, o que você se torna, então?"_

Não era como se eu pudesse me imaginar sem Hinata. Eu me sentia idiota por estar daquela forma. Eu não era mais uma criança e sabia as realidades em que a gente vivia. Se eu não soubesse me controlar, provavelmente todos estariam rindo de mim naquele momento. Tudo mudou rápido demais. Eu estava deitado na cama, aparentemente admirando o teto, quando um Anbu surgiu na janela do quarto. Deviam ser cerca de cinco horas da manhã.

– O Hokage solicita sua presença no escritório do mesmo. – Era evidente que era Neji por trás daquela máscara, mas ele apenas terminou seu trabalho ali e desapareceu.

Eu não sabia se deveria esperar que fosse algo sobre Hinata, porque isso poderia ser um péssimo sinal. Mas coloquei meu uniforme padrão e minha máscara ANBU. Após me equipar e pegar a Kusanagi, sai de casa na mesma velocidade que o Anbu e não demorou a que eu estivesse em frente a Naruto. Nenhum sorriso, nenhum grito. Nenhuma recepção exagerada vinda do Hokage. Ele apenas ergueu o olhar para mim, tão inexpressivo quanto eu, pela primeira vez que eu o via. Por alguns instantes, aquilo me deixou agoniado.

– Eu sei que logo eu nem precisaria te chamar aqui. Hinata me enviou um pergaminho avisando que havia chegado em segurança a vila e que estava voltando, mas isso foi um dia após sua partida. – Cerrei meu olhar não gostando nenhum pouco daquela história. – Considerando isso, ela tinha dois dias para voltar... E já se passaram três dias desde que recebi o aviso. Então, estou te enviando em uma missão de resgate para encontra-la.

Peguei o pergaminho que ele me estendeu e não esperei mais nenhuma palavra para sair do escritório. Pulei de telhado em telhado, na maior velocidade que alcancei, direto para a saída da vila. Tenho quase certeza de ter ouvido a voz de Hanabi me chamando durante o percurso, mas aquilo não me impediu de continuar. Eu evitava qualquer pensamento negativo que pudesse passar pela sua mente, me focando apenas em continuar o meu percurso até seja lá onde Hinata estivesse. Sem nenhuma interrupção e na maior velocidade que pude, se passaram cinco horas sem paradas e eu já estava muito distante de Konoha. Foi então que eu a ouvi.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun... – Sua voz era baixa, quase inaudível. Retirei a máscara e dei a volta, voltando meu olhar para direção de onde a voz vinha. Tive que voltar um pouco para encontra-la.

Meus olhos se arregalaram perante aquela imagem. Hinata estava apoiada em uma árvore, seus olhos estavam quase se fechando. Uma linha de sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca, enquanto ela apertava um machucado no braço que também sangrava. Tive tempo de reparar que uma de suas pernas estava enfaixada. Mesmo considerando todos os seus ferimentos, eu estava feliz. Feliz por ela estar viva. Apressei-me e parei a sua frente, ela ergueu seu olhar para mim e sorriu. Logo seus olhos se fecharam e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, desmaiando. Segurei-a em meus braços e a ergui. Só então parei para observar o que havia atrás dela: Pouco mais de vinte corpos com diversas marcas espalhadas por suas peles. Nenhum deles estava vivo, então não tive com o que me preocupar além dos machucados de Hinata.

Nunca fui muito bom com curativos, então o máximo que pude fazer foi enfaixar seu braço ferido e carrega-la. Peguei sua mochila que estava caída por ali e segui meu caminho. Com Hinata no colo, eu saltava de galho em galho fazendo todo o percurso de volta para a vila da folha, o calor que nos acompanhava pela viagem estava terrível, mas eu tentava ignorá-lo. Estávamos cruzando uma floresta, cerca de três horas depois que eu a encontrei, quando ela acordou.

– Sasuke-kun... – Sua voz saiu fraca em um sussurro próximo ao meu ouvido. Abaixei meu olhar para ela, que estava suando e permanecia com seus olhos fechados.

– Se sente melhor? – Indaguei a Hyuuga, esperando que a resposta fosse positiva mesmo sabendo que era difícil. Meus pés se fixaram sobre um galho, parando no meio do caminho.

– Um pouco... – Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sorrindo gentilmente. – Eu... Senti sua falta.

– Eu também. – Admiti, apertando-a um pouco mais contra o meu corpo. Voltei a saltar entre as árvores, tentando diminuir o impacto para não machucar ainda mais Hinata durante o percurso.

– Vamos parar um pouco... Deve estar cansado... – Ela disse, olhando para o meu rosto que não deveria estar com uma expressão muito amigável. Estava querendo chegar logo na vila.

– Não precisa. – Foi apenas o que eu disse e gostaria que ela aceitasse aquela resposta.

– Por favor, Sasuke-kun... Eu tam-também preciso be-beber água. – Insistiu. Olhei para ela, que corava um pouco. Era óbvio que era mentira, cerrei meu olhar para ela, mas cessei meus passos mesmo assim. Abaixei o braço que segurava suas pernas, deixando que ela se apoiasse no chão e se afastasse. Lhe estendi a mochila, que ela pegou com prontidão.

Hinata murmurou um agradecimento e sentou no chão, apoiando as costas em uma árvore. Encostei-me na mesma árvore, mas permaneci em pé. Realmente não me sentia cansado. Observei quando ela abriu sua mochila para apanhar um frasco contendo água. Ela bebeu um pouco e timidamente me estendeu o frasco. Tentei ignorar o fato de ela estar ferida e continuar mais preocupada comigo do que com ela. Bebi um pouco da água que ela me estendeu e lhe devolvi a garrafa. Apesar de observá-la, eu permanecia atento a qualquer movimento ao redor.

– Me desculpe por preocupar você. – Não me encarava quando disse aquilo, mas eu podia imaginar seu olhar entristecido mesmo sem vê-lo. Eu até poderia retrucar, mas não iria adiantar. Aquele era o jeito de Hinata. Deixei aquilo de lado e me abaixei, meus braços envolveram seu corpo de surpresa e a retirei de forma rápida do chão. Dei um salto para frente, mas não tive muito tempo para fazê-lo.

Uma explosão formou-se onde ela estava sentada um segundo antes, e sua força impulsionou ambos os nossos corpos na direção de outra árvore. Hinata soltara um grito de espanto com a situação, agarrando-se firmemente a meu corpo. De prontidão, virei-me de costas para a árvore e esperei pelo choque a fim de proteger o corpo da garota. Meus pés tocaram a superfície da mesma para evitar uma queda brusca. De lá, saltei para o chão, pousando de forma sutil e deixando que Hinata se desvencilhasse de meus braços e erguesse seu corpo. Parecia ainda ter um pouco de dificuldade para ficar de pé, mas o fez. Não demorou muito para que os inimigos mostrassem suas faces. Eram seis no total, todos armados com foices, garras, espadas, entre outras armas. Seus rostos eram cobertos por bandagens e as vestimentas estavam sujas, algumas até com sangue.

– Veja, veja... O que temos aqui? – Questionara um dos membros do grupo com ar de deboche. Minha expressão não era das mais felizes. Nem a de Hinata.

– Olhe só... A menina está ferida... – Continuou com as brincadeiras outro membro do grupo. Estavam se exibindo por estar em maior número.

– Não sabe cuidar da garota? – Um terceiro indagou, alargando um sorriso e mostrando os dentes que eu queria arrancar daquela boca imunda.

– Quem foi que lançou aquela Kunai com o explosivo? – Com o máximo de meu autocontrole, ignorei as brincadeiras, caçando o autor do primeiro ataque. Desembainhei a Kusanagi, estava pronto para arrancar algumas cabeças.

– O que quer com a Katana, moleque? Estamos na vantagem por aqui! – Ameaçou-me o primeiro a falar, como se eu realmente me importasse.

– Olhe, a garota é bonitinha. – Um homem, que até o momento estava em silêncio, não podia ter escolhido comentário pior para fazer. Apenas um riso, que eu não me dei ao trabalho de expressar, era necessário para aquilo. Já havia escolhido meu alvo.

Caminhei alguns passos para mais perto daquele cara enquanto os outros 'inimigos' assistiam-me com seus sorrisos de superioridade. Meus olhos mantinham o foco em seu rosto, que não parecia apresentar receio. Já estava sentindo falta de um pouco de adrenalina. Apontei a Kusanagi para seu peito esquerdo, meu olhar era o de um assassino frio. A ponta daquela famosa Katana expandiu-se numa luz azulada, uma descarga elétrica, que se estendeu até o indivíduo. O homem tentou bloquear com sua espada, porém tudo o que ganhou fora um furo no peito. Isto havia acontecido num segundo ou dois, não dando a chance de alguém intervir. A expressão assustada que surgiu na face de cada um dos outros ninjas vivos me divertiu, mas eles não recuaram. Todos saltaram juntos para atacar Hinata, que até então parecia um alvo fácil, enquanto eu me encontrava de costas. Porém, seus atos foram em vão. Apesar de machucada, o corpo da Hyuuga passou a girar rapidamente e emitir Chakra para formar seu Kaiten, defletindo e ao mesmo tempo contra atacando todos os cinco restantes de uma só vez. Hinata cessou seus giros com os inimigos ainda no ar, e sacou de sua bolsa ninja cinco shurikens. Este ato rápido ainda a deu a chance de girar no sentido oposto e atirar as cinco atingindo-os em regiões distintas de seus corpos.

Então, ela caiu, soltando um ruído agoniado de dor. Depois de todos aqueles giros consecutivos, sua perna devia estar realmente dolorida.

– Já acabou, não se esforce! – Soou como uma ordem. Virei-me e caminhei para perto para dar assistência, embainhando a Kusanagi.

Foi quando uma coisa me surpreendeu. Debaixo do solo, uma mão enorme surgira, quebrando-o. A mão subiu por todo o meu corpo e visou atingir meu queixo, o impacto arremessou meu corpo alguns metros para cima. E se eu não tivesse utilizado o Kawarimi para substituí-lo por um tronco, teria realmente sofrido danos. Como se um Jutsu antigo como estes pudesse abalar um Uchiha. Ativei o Sharingan, para poder acompanhar seus movimentos que eram deveras rápidos. Coloquei-me entre o inimigo e Hinata, sempre tentando livrá-la de ataques.

"Então ainda tem mais um." Pensei, até animado com a ocasião.

Aquele que surgiu por último carregava em suas costas uma enorme e grotesca lâmina toda repleta de dentes por seu fio, indicando as várias batalhas que já devia ter enfrentado. O bandido possuía o corpo de um gorila, seu rosto era parte coberto por uma máscara. Suas vestes estavam bem deterioradas, apresentando rasgos e etc.

– Vocês me tiraram meus melhores homens. Não vão sair daqui vivos! – Urrava o provável chefe, sua voz irritada ecoando pela floresta.

– Vejo que tem uma espada. – Observei. Levei a mão até a bainha de Kusanagi, para mostrar-lhe que também estava em posse de uma. – Que tal lutarmos usando-as?

O líder nada disse, apenas sacou aquela enorme lâmina de suas costas, apontando-a na minha direção. Estávamos a alguns metros de distância, contudo aquela espada fazia o favor de parecer encurtar esta distância. Desembainhei com velocidade a Kusanagi uma vez mais. Projetei meu corpo para frente com passos ágeis e balancei a katana para cima, desferindo um corte quando percorri a metade da extensão da lâmina, a fim de dividi-la ao meio. O som do corte era até bonito, causou um zumbido que até entupia os ouvidos.

– Mas o que!? – Gritou surpreso. O líder dos bandidos soltou a lâmina, e mais uma vez se prontificou a imergir no solo.

– Hinata! – Me apressei em alertá-la. Ela pareceu entender e pulou para uma das árvores, com a melhor velocidade que poderia alcançar com todos os seus ferimentos.

E foi aquele o momento mais adequado para colocar o Sharingan em ação, olhava para o solo, esperando pelo mínimo movimento que fosse. Aquele homem deveria causar alguns tremores para se movimentar por baixo da terra com todo aquele tamanho. Esperei paciente embainhando a Katana em sua espera, iria finalizar o confronto em uma luta corpo-a-corpo. Um tremor chacoalhou o chão em baixo de meus pés por um segundo, e logo parou. Ele devia estar se preparando para subir, e eu já estava ciente disto. Outro tremor, um segundo foi o que tomou para que desferisse outro soco. Mas se o primeiro havia dado errado, como esperava atingir o segundo era a questão. Um salto rápido para trás, fora apenas o necessário para que esquivasse de sua poderosa investida. O som de pássaros soara por toda a floresta, o som de "mil pássaros". Uma luminosidade azulada também se fazia presente.

– Chidori! – Vociferei com vigor. Movi meu punho direito o mais velozmente possível para atingir o centro das costas do homem que acabava de emergir do chão.

O último som daquela luta fora seu urro de dor. Toquei suas costas com a palma da mão esquerda, empurrando aquela carcaça para livrar-me do peso. Estava morto. Voltei minha atenção para Hinata, subindo até a árvore onde ela se encontrava e a segurando em meu colo novamente. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. Ao olhar para a sua perna, pude ver a faixa branca, que envolvia sua perna, encharcada de sangue. Precisava chegar logo à vila. Continuei meus passos até a vila, e se passaram quase duas horas até que eu pudesse ver o grande portão principal. Não diminui a velocidade, até chegar ao hospital. Meus olhos vasculhavam todos os corredores próximos, todos iguais com suas paredes brancas e monótonas iluminadas pelas fortes luzes. Encarei Hinata por alguns instantes, seus olhos estavam fechados novamente.

– Sasuke-kun, o que... – Sakura perguntou, atrás de mim, com seus olhos arregalados. Apressou-se em direção a uma das portas do corredor mais próximo. – Venha!

* * *

Muito obrigada pela leitura, espero que tenham gostado. . Ficou bem focado no lado "ninja" deles e esse capítulo teve umas 500 palavras a menos da média, mas enfim. Aguardo pelos coments, se acharem que eu mereço. Se quiserem criticar, também aceito, mas fico tristinha. /souemo-nn. Mais uma vez agradeço a ajuda do meu lindo namorado. sz  
Beijos, pessoas. Até a próxima. s2s2

**REVIEWS:**

**Kyanog: **Andrezaaaa-chan. Nunca abandonaria a fic e vocês . Bastante tempo sem capítulo, mas estou de volta. Fico feliz que continua sendo uma leitora digna e agradeço pelo seu comentário. E eu tento fazer capítulos maiores, mas a criatividade não me ajuda, muito difícil ç_ç kkk. E essa coisa da Sakura-queeunãosuporto-chan eu quis evitar, porque já tá meio clichê isso, né . Ou ela, ou a Karin... Sempre acontece. Então, preferi evitar um pouco. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Nem demorei, viu? *-* Beijos beijos e até o próximo. s2s2

**Luciana Fernande: **Luuu-chan, que bom que você não desistiu de mim e da fic ç_ç Eu fiz bem rápido mesmo, porque não consigo imaginar o Sasuke contando uma história super detalhadinha dizendo "Ah, o vestido da Sakura era lindo, cheio de perólas e florzinhas e bláblá". Fica até meio gay, né _ kkk. Enfim, espero que vocês entendam isso. Bem típico dos dois essa coisa do aniversário também, né? E o Hentai também ficou uma droga, eu sei, me desculpe. KKKK. Tentarei melhorar. Obrigada pelo seu review e espero que você continue acompanhando. Beijos beijos. s2s2

**Asakura Yumi: **Volteeei :D Eu volteei e agora é pra ficaaar (8) -nn. kkkk. "Teteia", adorei kkk. Vou continuar a postar a fic e espero que você continue gostando. Beijos beijos e agradeço por tudo s2s2.

**Asakura Yumi²: **OOOI, YUMI-CHAN *-* Sei como é, sou preguiçosa pra essas coisas também ç_ç kkk. Por isso que fico muito feliz quando as pessoas comentam e gostam da fic, por que sei que dá uma preguiça, mas a gente acaba indo comentar quando gosta, né. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando, ok? ok. Obrigada, pessoa lindo, beijos. s2s2

OBRIGADA A TODOS S2S2. Até o próximo.


	9. Tempo

**Olá, pessoas lindas!**

Aqui estou com mais um capítulo fresquinho e que saiu bem rápido, até, né? *-* Quero agradecer a todos os comentários e por serem essas pessoas dignas. Esse capítulo vai ser bem corrido e esse é um dos motivos para o título. Mas terão várias notícias importantes. ;D E devem reparar que estamos no fim da fic já. . Por favor, leiam as notas finais. :D Obrigada por tudo e espero que gostem do capítulo.

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_Silêncio. Era a melhor palavra para descrever aquele momento. O único som no ambiente era do ar condicionado que devia trabalhar sem cessar para deixar aquele local em uma temperatura agradável. Eu estava deitada sobre uma cama – que depois eu percebi ser uma maca de hospital. Podia sentir cheiro de flores... De Gardênias, para ser mais exata. Dei mais atenção para o meu corpo, enfim. Minha cabeça doía um pouco e eu não sentia qualquer vontade de me mover. Devia ter ficado dormindo por algum tempo. Pude sentir algo quente repousando sobre minha mão e logo senti um pouco de dor na perna. Lembrei-me da luta que tive contra todos aqueles ninjas em minha volta para vila. Um deles havia cravado uma espada em minha perna. Obriguei meus olhos a se abrirem, o que fizeram lentamente. Pisquei algumas vezes, me acostumando com toda aquela iluminação da lâmpada central do quarto. Tudo era branco demais, iluminado demais e só piorava minha dor de cabeça. Por algum motivo, imaginei que Sasuke deveria achar aquilo irritante. Só de pensar em seu nome, eu sorri._

_– Hinata? – A voz do Uchiha invadiu o local. Aquela sensação quente sobre a minha mão se dissipou e eu pude ver seu rosto em meu campo de visão. Ele pousou a mão sobre o meu rosto, seu olhar parecia aliviado. – Está se sentindo bem?_

_Tentei mover meus lábios, mas ainda não tinha tanta certeza que qualquer som fosse ultrapassar minha boca e alcançar seus ouvidos. Obriguei-me a fazer um movimento positivo com a cabeça. Virei o rosto, observando o vaso repleto de Gardênias e ao seu lado estava Hachi... O urso branco que Sasuke havia me dado há muito tempo. Como ele havia parado ali era a questão. Meu olhar passou para a janela do quarto, podendo ver que tudo estava escuro e já deviam ser mais de dez horas da noite. Continuei meu curioso percurso, tentando entender tudo que acontecia. Então avistei uma pilha de presentes devidamente embrulhados em papel-presente coloridos, juntos com dois ou três ursos de pelúcia. E finalmente eu percebi... Que havia perdido o meu próprio aniversário. Tentei me sentar na maca e Sasuke me ajudou a fazê-lo. Olhei, então, para ele. Apesar de aliviado, ainda parecia preocupado._

_– Estou bem, Sasuke-kun... Que dia é hoje...? – Apesar de precisar um pouco de esforço, consegui falar. Sorri para ele._

_– Sábado... – Ainda era o dia do meu aniversário, constatei. O moreno me deu as costas e procurou por alguma coisa que parecia estar guardada dentro do armário._

_– Feliz aniversário. – Ele voltou seu olhar para mim e me estendeu uma pequena caixa retangular branca envolvida por um laço dourado. Peguei a caixa, meu sorriso se alargando bobamente. – Eu pretendia te dar as Gardênias junto... Mas você esteve dormindo por um tempo..._

_Ele ficou em silêncio, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da maca e cruzando os braços. Seu olhar não desviava sequer um segundo, parecendo aguardar pela minha reação. Desfiz o laço e deixei a fita de lado. Abri a caixa, me deparando com uma detalhada pulseira de ouro que entre as correntes possuía uma placa do mesmo material escrita "Meu lugar ensolarado". Eu gostava da ideia de ser seu 'lugar ensolarado'... E agradecia por ele ser como a luz da lua que me ilumina até nos momentos mais difíceis._

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Hinata demorou mais dois dias para receber licença e voltar para casa. Mas já estava recuperada quando entramos pela mesma porta de sempre. Antes de vir, eu havia trazido todos os presentes que ela havia recebido em seu aniversário. Não me surpreendi nem um pouco ao deparar com Hanabi e Kiba nos aguardando em nossa sala. Por algum motivo, Hinata havia confiado nossa chave reserva a sua irmã. Devia ter imaginado que isso aconteceria. Enfim. A única coisa que me surpreendeu foi o pequeno filhote de labrador – que deveria ter pouco mais de dois meses – que correu em nossa direção e começou a correr entre eu e Hinata sem saber para quem dirigir sua atenção. Como era provável, a morena se abaixou e acariciou o cachorro, parecendo encantada com o filhote que lambeu sua bochecha quando ela estava perto o suficiente. Cerrei meu olhar, já adivinhando como aquilo iria acabar.

– Seu presente de aniversário. – Kiba disse, com um ar de orgulho. Voltei meu olhar pouco irritado para ele. Hinata passou algum tempo se divertindo com o cachorro, até que voltou sua atenção para mim.

– Nos podemos ficar com ele, Sasuke-kun? – Seus olhos brilharam, aquele sorriso alegre quase me obrigando a aceitar o pedido. Suspirei, seguindo em direção a escada.

– Claro. – Proferi por vencido, antes de subir para o segundo andar da casa.

Por algum motivo, o cachorro me seguiu.

* * *

Os dias se passavam rapidamente. **Quatro meses haviam se passado** e algumas coisas haviam mudado. Começando que agora eu até... Gostava do tal cachorro que Hinata havia ganhado e nomeado de Suki. Além disso, eu e Hinata parecíamos cada vez mais próximos e eu não conseguia me controlar quando a encontrava em qualquer cômodo da casa. Apesar de toda a sua vergonha, ela estava aceitando melhor nossos momentos mais íntimos que aconteciam cada vez com mais frequência e começou a tentar fazer algumas coisas especiais por mim, se é que fui claro. Todos esses momentos me faziam imaginar como seria reconstruir o clã ao lado da Hyuuga. Eu estava voltando de uma missão que demorou dois dias para ser completada com maestria. Passei pelo portão principal da vila e me apressei em direção ao escritório do Hokage. Aproveitaria para conversar com Naruto a respeito de algo que estive pensando por algum tempo. Abri a porta do escritório, deparando com um loiro babando sobre a mesa repleta de papeis e pergaminhos. Aproximei-me da mesa, esperando que ele acordasse apenas pelo instinto de alguém por perto... Mas nada aconteceu. Suspirei. Se alguém quisesse mata-lo, não teria que se esforçar muito. Dei um soco na mesa e ele sobressaltou da cadeira, jogando o corpo para trás. A cadeira tombou e ele foi junto para o chão. Forcei-me a manter apenas um sorriso de lado e não rir da situação. Rapidamente ele ergueu a cadeira e se sentou novamente.

– TEME MALDITO, PORQUE SEMPRE FAZ ISSO? – Foi uma mistura de choro com raiva. Retirei minha máscara Anbu e estendi um pergaminho para ele.

– Missão bem-sucedida e o senhor feudal pediu para que entregasse este pergaminho em agradecimento.

– Certo. – Uma veia ainda saltava em sua testa, mostrando que estava irritado.

– Eu vou pedir Hinata em casamento. – Fui rápido, prático e direto. Sua irritação subitamente sumiu, sendo substituída por um enorme sorriso. Ele levantou, batendo as mãos na mesa e olhando para mim com aqueles orbes azuis brilhando.

– SÉRIOOO? – Provavelmente a vila toda podia ouvi-lo. – PARABÉNS, TEME!

– Pare de gritar, imbecil. – Tentei parecer mais irritado do que realmente estava, mas na verdade eu estava tão feliz quanto ele. Suspirei, tomando coragem para prosseguir. – E eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

– Claro que eu serei seu padrinho. Sakura-chan também vai adorar. – Ele se sentou, com um sorriso divertido estampado em sua cara de loiro-besta e seus olhos parecendo brilhar ainda mais.

– Isso também, mas não era bem isso. – Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. – Eu quero reconstruir o meu clã. E começar por uma reforma nas casas da área me parece uma boa ideia.

– E como eu vou te ajudar ai? – Como sempre, afobado.

– Eu vou alugar as casas. Preciso da sua autorização pra isso. E eu não tenho uma fama tão boa para atrair interessados, então... – Admiti.

– Pode contar comigo, 'ttebayo. – O agradeci com um simples sorriso e estava pronto a ir para casa, até que ele continuou. – Sakura-chan está trabalhando no hospital, vou busca-la na hora do almoço e vamos visitar vocês.

Sabia que não adiantaria retrucar, então apenas lhe dei as costas, coloquei a máscara em meu rosto novamente e fui para casa. O que eu mais precisava depois de uma cansativa missão? Naruto berrando na minha sala de estar e uma Sakura irritada pela gravidez nos fazendo companhia, claro. Esqueci-me de comentar antes, a nova Uzumaki estava grávida.

Após alguns minutos, eu cheguei a casa

– Tadaima. – Proferi, ao entrar, deixando meus sapatos por ali e pendurando meu colete do uniforme.

Retirei a máscara Anbu e a deixei sobre uma escrivaninha no meio do percurso. Estranhei não receber uma resposta, me apressando até a sala. Minha única recepção foi Suki, que desceu as escadas correndo e ergueu seu corpo em um salto, já consideravelmente maior. – E aí, garoto. Cadê a Hinata?

Não preciso comentar a influencia da presença de Kiba para me fazer adquirir essa mania de falar com animais. Após acariciar a cabeça do cachorro, caminhei pela casa em procura de minha namorada e futura noiva. Hinata não estava nem ali, nem no banheiro, no quarto, cozinha ou área. A única imagem da morena que meus olhos alcançaram fora o grande quadro pendurado no corredor com a foto de eu e Hinata no festival – o retrato havia sido um dos presentes de Hanabi. Só depois de me preocupar e olhar pro todos os cômodos, Suki latiu para mim, me chamando a atenção para o balcão da cozinha. Só então reparei no papel que havia sobre o mesmo. Na trabalhada caligrafia da Hyuuga: _"Fui ao mercado. Estarei em casa logo. Te amo.". _Li aquelas últimas palavras mais algumas vezes até que larguei o bilhete sobre o balcão novamente. Acho que todo homem fica feliz ao chegar em casa do trabalho e receber um beijo ou abraço da mulher amada, mas no mundo ninja isso nem sempre acontecia. Agora eu só recebia um cumprimento de um cachorro hiperativo.Não ter Hinata em casa me incomodava e me fazia imaginar coisas idiotas. Ela era minha família agora e a vontade de protegê-la gritava alto muitas vezes. Eu sabia que ela estava bem, não mentiria para mim.

Subi as escadas até o antigo escritório de meu pai, mas antes que minha mão encostasse-se à maçaneta, me interessei pela porta ao lado... O quarto que eu nunca havia me dado o direito de entrar: dos meus pais. O quarto em que eu e Hinata dormíamos era aquele que sempre foi meu, apenas os móveis haviam mudado. O resto da casa permanecia da mesma forma. Abri a porta, mas não cheguei a adentrar no cômodo, ainda não me sentindo muito confortável a fazê-lo. Suki passou por mim, correndo de um lado para o outro, parecendo interessado pelo quarto empoeirado. Caminhei por ali, em busca de nada em especial, apenas imaginando como seria poder ver minha mãe caminhando por ali naquele momento.

Olhava para cada detalhe, sorrindo ao encontrar o rosto gentil de minha mãe me observando em uma grande foto pendurada na parede. Cessei meus passos ao tropeçar no pequeno banco em frente à antiga penteadeira branca de madeira. Voltei minha atenção para uma pequena caixa preta que jazia sobre o móvel. Permiti-me pegar aquela caixa e abri-la, meu olhar encontrando um belo anel de ouro branco com um singelo e cintilante diamante em seu centro. Lembrava-me muito pouco dele, apenas me recordava de que minha mãe gostava dele e só costumava utilizá-lo em ocasiões especiais. Não havia momento melhor para encontrar aquele objeto. Naquele instante, eu não tinha mais duvida alguma de que deveria pedir Hinata em casamento. Olhei para a foto de minha mãe mais uma vez, quase como que pedindo permissão para aquilo. Suki latiu, tentando chamar minha atenção. Fechei a caixa com o anel e guardei no bolso da calça. Sai do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo e eu estava cansado.

Voltei para a sala e me joguei no sofá, pretendendo apenas relaxar um pouco. Suki como um digno perseguidor se acomodou no chão, em frente ao sofá e se preparou para cochilar. O problema fora que eu relaxei demais. Acabei cochilando igual ao cão, devido aos dias que eu estive dormindo tarde – em nossas tentativas de "reconstruir o clã" – e pelas noites em claro durante a missão. Acordei quando Hinata se aproximou e depositou um beijo em meus lábios. Reparei que segurava apenas uma sacola.

– Você e Shikamaru deveriam abrir uma filial. – Brincou, com um sorriso singelo para mim. Durante esse tempo que passou ela havia criado um laço de amizade com Temari e essa vivia reclamando de Shikamaru dormir o tempo todo.

Sentia saudades e eu sabia que ela podia perceber aquilo simplesmente ao me olhar. Levantei-me do sofá, segurando seu quadril e lhe erguendo do chão. A sacola foi parar encima da mesa. As pernas de Hinata envolveram minha cintura enquanto seus braços me abraçavam em busca de apoio. Meus lábios rapidamente encontraram os dela enquanto eu lhe guiava até o balcão da cozinha. Coloquei-a sobre o balcão, afastando meus lábios e indo em direção a sua orelha.

– Demorou. – Comentei, não muito alegre ao constatar aquilo.

– Ahh. – Ela se arrepiou e logo fez um som expressando surpresa, parecendo se lembrar de algo e tentou descer. – Fui comprar um presente pra você.

Afastei-me um pouco, deixando que ela descesse do balcão e corresse até a mesa de centro. Aquilo me fez lembrar que eu também tinha um presente para ela. Não entendia porque eu estava ganhando um presente primeiro, nem porque ela sorria daquela forma quando voltou e parou a minha frente. Estendeu-me um pacote e, com uma expressão suspeita, eu o peguei. Retirei a embalagem, reparando que ela tinha se dado até ao trabalho de embrulhar. Havia um envelope de carta e um livro, o qual o nome me fez fazer um expressão idiota o suficiente para Hinata soltar uma risada baixa e divertida. Li e reli umas dez vezes o título "Guia para pais de primeira viagem". Ergui meu olhar para ela, que me incentivou a abrir o envelope e tinha um sorriso ainda maior. Dentro dele: Uma minúscula Shuriken pendurada no papel de carta. O nome "Hyuuga Hinata" estava escrito bem grande no centro da folha seguida por letras menores que diziam suas informações. Alguns números estavam escritos como resultado do exame e, por fim, reconheci a letra de Sakura. _"Nota: Resultado positivo, Sasuke. Parabéns, futuro papai"._ E a assinatura da rosada logo no final. Aquilo foi o máximo para destruir qualquer barreira que eu tivesse, qualquer fortaleza que ainda existia para proteger o meu orgulho ou frieza. Deveria estar com uma expressão hilária, com meus olhos arregalados em surpresa.

– Um mês. – Acrescentou, sua voz soava ainda mais doce agora. Deixei o papel e o livro sobre o balcão e a abracei. Hinata soltou mais uma baixa risada, passando seus braços envoltos de meu pescoço.

– Obrigada. – Murmurei. Sentir-me-ia idiota se começasse a chorar ali. Afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, tentando me controlar. – Eu também tenho um presente. E uma notícia.

– Mesmo? – Ela parecia animada. Afastei-me, afirmando com um movimento da cabeça.

– Eu conversei com Naruto... Ele permitiu que eu reformasse as casas da área do clã para aluga-las. – Comentei com naturalidade, mesmo sabendo que aquele era um passo importante e que mudaria muita coisa. Eu estava optando por deixar de lado todo aquele deserto apenas repleto de memórias ruins. Ela arregalou o olhar, levando a mão até os lábios em uma expressão de surpresa.

– Isso é ótimo, Sasuke-kun. – Seus olhos perolados brilhavam. Parecia estar orgulhada e alegre, me exibindo aquele lindo e convidativo sorriso.

Pus-me a perguntar se aquele era realmente o momento certo para lhe entregar o "presente". Imaginei que haveria formas mais criativas ou mais bonitas de fazer aquilo, mas seu sorriso incentivador praticamente me obrigou a continuar. Além do mais, eu nunca fui um homem muito romântico, Hinata quem estava começando a despertar esse interesse em mim. Nós teríamos um filho, as casas da área iriam ser reconstruídas e habitadas, e... Acima de tudo, eu a amava. Não tinha duvida nenhuma daquilo. Ela quem me fez acreditar na minha segunda chance. Fez-me esquecer dos erros que cometi, da culpa que eu sentia por meu irmão não estar ali, me fez esquecer qualquer sede de vingança que pudesse me dominar. Ela me chamou, me fazendo sair daquele transe e reparar em sua expressão confusa.

– Eu não sou muito bom com isso, você sabe... – Cerrei meu olhar por alguns instantes, antes de desviá-lo. Quase rezei para não estar corado, aquilo parecia mais com Hinata do que comigo. Voltei minha atenção para os seus olhos perolados e tentei me focar no que pretendia.

– Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun? – Soou realmente preocupada.

– Eu queria agradecer por tudo que você me fez... Não quero que pense que estou fazendo isso só por que descobri que você está gravida... – Eu estava confuso, as palavras saiam rápidas enquanto eu buscava pelas melhores e não encontrava.

Suspirei pesadamente, me irritando comigo mesmo e enfim, pegando a pequena caixa de veludo que havia guardado no bolso e a abrindo em frente à Hinata. Ela olhou, aparentemente admirada, para a joia que cintilava entre a almofada vermelha que a envolvia dentro da caixa.

– Eu quero passar o resto da vida ao seu lado. Reconstruir o meu clã com você e poder ver o seu sorriso ao acordar. – Dessa vez, consegui me controlar mais e deixar que as palavras saíssem da forma correta. Só então, me lembrei que tinha que fazer a pergunta em si. – Você quer casar comigo?

Ela parecia assustada, mesmo que ainda tivesse uma espécie de sorriso surpreso estampado no rosto. Aqueles segundos que ela ficou olhando para o anel foram agoniantes. Não sabia qual seria minha reação em ser rejeitado, após ter feito isso com tantas mulheres e nunca ter estado deste lado. Mas em meio a esses pensamentos que eu queria evitar, ela voltou seu olhar para mim. Sem sequer pegar o anel, ergueu seu corpo e me envolveu em um abraço.

– Claro, Sasuke-kun. Eu amo você. – Sequer gaguejou ou hesitou. Afastou-se um pouco, algumas lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas levemente coradas, passando pelo seu sorriso tímido.

Permiti-me sorrir, retirando o anel da caixa e esperando que ela me estendesse sua mão direita. Deslizei o anel em seu dedo anular e este se encaixou perfeitamente. Joguei a caixa sabe-se lá onde e segurei o rosto de minha noiva entre minhas mãos. Meus lábios indo de encontro aos seus com um desejo ainda maior após tanto tempo sem senti-los. Então, a maldita campainha ecoou pelo local. Até pensei em manter a morena presa em meus braços e ignorar quem quer que fosse, mas Suki pareceu incomodado com a ideia e começou a latir nos alertando. Resmunguei alguns palavrões e Hinata riu, se afastando até a porta e sendo seguida pelo cão. E quem mais poderia atrapalhar meus planos?

– Ooooi, Hinata-chan! – A voz de Naruto se fez presente, mais animado que nunca. Então voltou seu olhar para mim, estranhamente curioso. – Já pediu?

– Já. E você atrapalhou minha comemoração. – Proferi, erguendo uma sobrancelha e deixando meu desgosto explicito.

– Parabéns, Hina-chan! E boa sorte com o teme rabugento. – Ele parabenizou, me ignorando completamente, abraçando-a e depois indo dar sua atenção a Suki. A futura Uchiha apenas lhe lançou um sorriso.

Em seguida, foi Sakura quem desejou uma "Boa sorte" em uma voz baixa que eu preferi não dar atenção. A rosada atravessou a sala, sentando-se na poltrona e parecendo sentir dor. Sua barriga já estava consideravelmente grande considerando os quatro meses de gravidez. Aparentemente, eles haviam sim tido uma lua de mel digna.

* * *

**(Seis meses depois)**

Ao decorrer desses meses, ocorreram as reformas das casas do clã e ao invés de aluga-las, eu acabei vendendo-as. Os moradores da vila realmente haviam me aceitado de volta e não tive problemas com meus planos "imobiliários". Diferente do que eu imaginei, grandes números de interessados surgiram. Apenas uma ou duas casas ainda estavam em reformas e todas as outras já estavam habitadas. Hanabi, por exemplo, conseguiu convencer Neji a comprar uma das casas mais próximas a principal – onde eu e Hinata moramos, justificando querer ficar mais perto da irmã e de seus futuros sobrinhos sem precisar incomodá-la e dormir em nossa casa toda vez que fosse fazer uma visita. Temari também comprou uma, para quando viesse visitar seu "preguiçoso" namorado e caso seus irmãos viessem com ela terem onde ficar, além de dizer que poderia ficar mais perto de sua amiga Hyuuga. Com seus sete meses de gestação e toda sua gentileza e disposição, Hinata já havia conquistado a amizade dos moradores. E eu tinha cada vez mais pilhas e pilhas de contratos para assinar.

A parte mais importante, enfim, era que havíamos recebido a notícia de que não teríamos um filho, mas sim dois. E, como se pode imaginar, aquilo só dobrou a minha preocupação com o bem estar de minha noiva. O antigo quarto de hóspedes teve suas velhas paredes beges pintadas em um tom claro de azul e seus antigos móveis substituídos por dois berços, armários e estantes brancas e algumas luminárias infantis. Durante toda essa preparação do quarto dos bebês, Tenten e Temari passaram um bom tempo nos visitando para ajudar nas escolhas. Meu casamento com Hinata já estava marcado para dois meses depois do nascimento de nossos filhos e eu já podia imaginar quando as kunoichis decidissem invadir minha casa para ajudar com a preparação.

Algumas coisas também haviam mudado em relação ao meu trabalho. Eu havia sido promovido o comandante do setor de investigação do esquadrão Anbu, após a morte do antigo em uma missão. Não, eu não tive nada a ver com o assassinato. Enfim, com essa mudança, eu tinha que passar mais tempo em reuniões de estratégias, investigando casos importantes ou realizando interrogatórios. E eu estava voltando para casa, ao anoitecer de uma quarta-feira, quando o Hokage se fez presente em meio a minha caminhada.

– Aonde você pensa que está indo? - Perguntei, estreitando os olhos para Naruto.

– Comprei um presente para os meus afilhados. – Ele respondeu, mostrando-me duas caixinhas laranja, igualmente envolvidas por um laço de cetim amarelo.

Um pouco depois de ter descoberto a gravidez, eu e Hinata decidimos que Sakura e Naruto seriam os padrinhos do bebê - quando acreditamos que seria apenas um - e, após a descoberta de que seriam gêmeos, Hanabi e Kiba foram convidados a serem padrinhos do segundo filho.

Olhei mais uma vez para o presente, voltando a encarar Naruto. Os embrulhos eram tão chamativos quanto o sorriso que ele exibia para mim. Suspirei, sabendo que Hina não iria ficar feliz se soubesse que eu mandei o padrinho de nosso filho dar meia volta e ir embora. Ótimo, se não faltasse ter ficado uma semana longe da minha noiva, ainda tinha que ser seguido pelo energúmeno do Naruto. Suspirei profundamente, desistindo de fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Depois de alguns minutos angustiantes ouvindo a voz de Naruto, chegamos a área do clã. Abri a porta da casa e... Puff. Gritos de alegria, seguidos de "Surpresa!" em uníssono, misturados com o barulho de um champagne sendo aberto. Ino e Shikamaru - que mantinha uma expressão sonolenta no rosto - estendiam uma grande faixa escrita "Feliz aniversário, Sasuke". Ahm, então era meu aniversário... Não era como se eu fizesse questão de lembrar. Observei todos que estavam ali por algum momento, sem saber bem o que fazer ou dizer. Encarei Hinata, por fim, e ela me lançou um sorriso envergonhado que dizia "Me desculpe" ou "Não pude resistir". Ela estava com um vestido azul claro, com a mão pousada sobre a barriga que parecia ainda maior. Deixei que um sorriso de lado aparecesse em meu rosto. Minha imagem de sério só estava indo cada vez mais por água abaixo depois que conheci Hinata. E parecia só piorar.

– Parabéns, teme! – Naruto disse, ao meu lado, colocando uma mão no meu ombro e me estendendo as caixinhas de presente.

– Certo... – Eu disse, tentando dizer um "Obrigado" meio fracassado e pegando a caixa de sua mão. Ele foi seguido por Sakura, que veio com sua loira filha de apenas um mês em seus braços. Logo várias pessoas estavam a minha volta, me oferecendo parabéns e felicidades por um aniversário qual eu sequer me lembrava. Depois de um tempo considerável, consegui falar com Hinata. Ela mantinha aquele sorriso envergonhado que eu não conseguia entender.

– Gomen... Eu sei que você não gosta de festas... – Ela começou a murmurar, me fazendo entender a razão de sua vergonha. Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e aproximei meus lábios dos seus. Afastei-me apenas o suficiente para poder respondê-la.

– Está tudo bem. – Proferi, tendo a oportunidade de vê-la alargar o sorriso.

– Você vai ter bastantes presentes para ver mais tarde. – Ela disse, virando o rosto para uma pilha enorme de presentes e soltando uma risada, parecendo até divertir-se.

– Não sei pra que mais presentes. – Era a única coisa que precisava ser dita.

* * *

Weee, obrigada, gente. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quero acrescentar aqui que, de acordo com fontes confiáveis - ou não - "lugar ensolarado" é o significado do nome da Hina. A fic está no final, poisé poisé, e eu estou com a outra em andamento. A questão, meus jovens, é que eu tive uma súbita inspiração para escrever uma NaruHina ç_ç Gostaria de saber quem gosta desse casal e se acham que é uma boa ideia. . Eu tenho um sério problema porque gosto da Hina com todo mundo _ Sou doente, é. Agradeço pela leitura, espero que tenham gostado e aguardo pela opinião de vocês. Beijos.

**REVIEWS:**

_(Tive apenas dois nesse site, mas tudo bem. Adoro vocês e agradeço pelo carinho e consideração. *-*)_

**Kyanog:** Siiiim, anjo, escrevi bem rapidinho. *-* Acho que esse também, né? :D A fic já está no finalzinho, eu acredito que cheguei até o ponto que eu queria nela. . Desenvolvi todas as minhas ideias e talvez algo brote em minha mente até o final do próximo, mas não sei o que vai acontecer, né. . E obrigada pelo elogio. Eu reparei que não cheguei a avisar aqui, mas a luz acabou e eu tinha pouca bateria, então eu não reli a fic _ Mas que bom que você achou o português bom . E que bom que gostou do capítulo em si. Obrigada por tudo e por me acompanhar até aqui. Te aguardo no próximo capítulo. Beijos beijos s2s2

** :** Obrigadaaa, linda. *-* Que bom que você gostou *-* Já postei mais um capítulo. Espero que não esteja entediante demais e que você tenha sentido vontade de devorá-lo também. kkk. Agradeço por tudo, beijos beijos s2s2


	10. Felicidade

A autora mais cara de pau do voltou para postar o último capítulo dessa fic super demorada. ~.~ Enfim, eu peço desculpas por todo esse tempo de demora e espero que vocês gostem da leitura. Obrigada a todos. E perdão por ser pequeno. Esse não foi um dos meus melhores capítulos, mas eu me esforcei. Queria transmitir pra vocês a mudança na vida do Sasuke e mais ou menos como ele se sentia no futuro. Se um dia minha mente se iluminar, posso fazer uns capítulos extras . Enfim, espero que gostem. Boa leitura. ;D

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Eu havia treinado e imaginado, até sonhado com aquele dia. Mas quando a hora realmente chegou tudo pareceu além do esperado. Naquele estágio da gravidez, eu já havia me acostumado com os "alarmes falsos" e as constantes contrações. Era minha 36° semana de gestação, porém ainda não era o dia limite. Diferente do que eu imaginei, naquela quinta-feira, chegou um momento em que as contrações aconteciam em intervalos cada vez mais curtos e de formas mais intensas. Estava sentada na grande e desarrumada cama de casal. Eu tentava me manter calma, utilizando algumas técnicas de respiração que Sakura-chan havia me ensinado. Não era como se a dor fosse algo "insuportável". Mas várias horas se passaram e nenhum sinal de Sasuke voltar do trabalho e estar sozinha era meu maior medo naquele instante. Se eu realmente entrasse em trabalho de parto, não saberia bem o que fazer e aquilo só me deixava mais agoniada.

Tudo porque eu havia sido teimosa e insistido que ele não tirasse dias de folga por minha causa. _Ele vai ficar bravo._ Foi o que eu pensei, mesmo diante daquela situação. Casamentos são complicados. Assim que eu percebi que a bolsa havia rompido, a única coisa que eu tive tempo de pensar, em meio ao meu nervosismo, foi em gritar por Sasuke, mesmo tendo em mente que ele não teria como meu ouvir. Minha voz ecoou pelo quarto vazio. Em uma velocidade incrível, uma pequena cobra saiu de um canto do armário e explodiu em fumaças. Logo, ele estava na minha frente. Seu olhar de preocupação fez com que meu nervosismo aumentasse, como se eu realmente tivesse algo para me preocupar. Seus braços me envolveram, me erguendo em seu colo. Envolvi seu pescoço, tentando ignorar um pouco mais as contrações. Ele se apressou na direção do hospital. Percebi que Sasuke tentava alterar sua expressão, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi parecer um pouco irritado. Talvez consigo mesmo. Apesar disso, sua voz saiu absurdamente suave quando ele depositou um beijo em minha testa e disse: "Tudo vai ficar bem. Aguente só um pouco."

Rapidamente já passávamos por aqueles corredores que eu me recordava muito bem. Como sempre, tudo branco e iluminado demais. Sakura se apressava para acompanhar os passos apressados do Uchiha que me carregava, guiando-o até uma das inúmeras portas do primeiro andar do prédio. Meu olhar se voltou para Sasuke, dessa vez ele parecia pensativo. Entrou no quarto e, gentilmente, me colocou sobre a cama. O moreno segurou minha mão, sussurrando que eu poderia apertá-la, se isso fosse ajudar. Só então, eu prestei atenção no que a rosada dizia. De todas as formas, nada foi tão reconfortante como ter meu noivo ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e me dizendo palavras de conforto, mesmo não estando habituado a fazer isso em frente a outras pessoas. Eu só queria a minha recompensa, depois de todos aqueles meses de espera. Eu só queria passar por tudo aquilo e ouvir o choro de meus filhos e ver seus pequenos corpos protegidos em meus braços e de Sasuke. Mas uma pontada de dor agoniante me atingiu, fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos com força e gritasse. O olhar desesperado de Sasuke procurava o meu, enquanto ele apertava com um pouco mais de força a minha mão. Culpei-me por ter gritado, não queria preocupa-lo ainda mais. Tudo ficaria bem, certo?

"Hinata!" Uma mistura de sentimentos transbordava por suas palavras.

"Acredito que terei que fazer uma cesárea." Sakura quem disse.

"Não! Eu aguento." Insisti, respirando profundamente e me esforçando para conseguir forçar a saída do primeiro.

"Continue, Hina." A rosada incentivou e eu continuei.

Lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas, enquanto eu me obrigava a ser forte. Aquele não era o momento mais adequado para a minha fraqueza me atrapalhar mais uma vez. Meu noivo dependia de mim, meus filhos dependiam de mim. E eu faria qualquer coisa para poder estar com eles, fazê-los felizes. Mais um empurrão e eu pude ouvir o primeiro choro, me deixando aliviada. Deixei que Sasuke soltasse minha mão e segurasse nosso primeiro filho em seus braços. Um sorriso tomou conta de meus lábios quando ele me estendeu nosso pequeno menino. Hiro. Sequer tive tempo de segurá-lo, e outra pontada me atingiu.

"Precisamos continuar." Sakura lembrou.

_Tudo ficará bem, tudo vai dar certo_. Eu tentava me acalmar. Sasuke entregou Hiro para uma enfermeira e voltou para o meu lado. Concentrei-me novamente, inspirando pelo nariz e soltando o ar pela boca. Olhei para Sasuke mais uma vez, ele me lançou um sorriso orgulhoso, mesmo que ainda tivesse os olhos transbordados por preocupação. Com um pouco mais de esforço, não demorou a que eu pudesse uvir o choro de Kamui, o segundo filho, que também foi para o colo do pai até chegar a mim. A enfermeira entrou no quarto com Hiro já limpo e envolvido por uma manta azul, uma segunda veio e pegou Kamui. Logo eu tinha meus dois filhos em meu colo. Sasuke ao nosso lado, tentando não transparecer todas as emoções que eu sabia que ele tinha. Finalmente eu tinha minha recompensa. Eu podia ver um pequeno par de olhos esbranquiçados e um par de olhos negros, repletos de lágrimas enquanto choravam pela primeira vez em seu primeiro dia de vida. Mais tarde o quarto de hospital já estava repleto de visitas, flores, balões e presentes. Tudo estava bem. Como deveria.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Dois meses depois do nascimento de Hiro e Kamui haviam se passado. Finalmente, e como combinado, era o dia do casamento. Eu estava em meu quarto, enquanto observava minha imagem refletida no espelho. Ao invés de um tradicional kimono, eu trajava um comum terno preto. Acredito não precisar comentar as influências de Ino e Sakura sobre isso. Aquela gravata me incomodava e apertava meu pescoço, parecendo só piorar a tensão que sentia. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos negros, criando coragem para sair dali. _Tsc. Uchiha Sasuke, uh?_ Eu pensei. Parecia engraçado saber que esse mesmo homem tinha descoberto tantos medos após se apaixonar por Hyuuga Hinata. Minha vida dependia dela agora. E de nossos filhos. Eu havia aprendido a temer a morte. Deles, especialmente. Não podia sequer imaginar como seria perdê-los. E eu nem queria. Após um longo suspiro, eu me dirigi até o andar inferior.

O casamento ocorreria no quintal de nossa casa. Eu havia deixado Hinata fazer as escolhas em geral, mesmo sabendo que ela acabaria sendo um pouco influenciada pelas loucuras de suas amigas exageradas, coisa que me resultou naquele terno. Mas agradeci por ela ter conseguido convencê-las a preparar algo simples e familiar. Assim que passei pela porta de correr, parei um pouco para avaliar a decoração. Sobre o gramado extremamente verde, haviam sido dispostos três largos bancos de madeira de cada lado. Entre eles foram colocados, em fileira, vários arranjos de gardênias extremamente brancas, interligados por largas fitas brancas. Assim, se formou uma passagem direta até o altar. Este também fora feito de madeira e completamente decorado pelo mesmo tipo de flores que enfeitavam todo o local. No centro do altar, encontrava-se um reverendo. Naruto, Sakura, Neji e Tenten, fazendo jus ao título de padrinhos e madrinhas, já estavam em seus devidos lugares. No canto do altar havia um piano e Sai estava sentado em um pequeno banco pronto para tocá-lo. Um pouco próximo, do outro lado do jardim, havia a mesa com o bolo e todos os doces da festa. Além disso, havia seis mesas de madeira distribuídas aleatoriamente.

Caminhei entre a passagem decorada, reparando que todos nossos amigos e alguns familiares de Hinata já estavam presentes. Acreditava que até Koh estava por ali, mas não me dei ao trabalho de me preocupar com isso. Desde que ele não atrapalhasse meu casamento, tudo estaria bem. Juntei-me aos outros no altar, virando e ficando de frente para o extenso caminho e para todos os convidados. Então avistei Akane, carregando Hiro, e Hanabi que carregava Kamui, sentados no primeiro banco à direita. Shino estava logo ao lado, segurando a filha loira de Sakura e Naruto. Provavelmente aquele era o dever de Ino, mas ela estava ocupada ajudando Hinata. Esperar ali, naquele altar, significava sofrer uma pressão tremenda. Nem mesmo em meus mais difíceis confrontos havia sentido o frio na barriga que estava sentindo durante esses acontecimentos. Primeiro o nascimento dos gêmeos, em que eu não pude estar com Hinata desde o início e nem sei quanto tempo ela deve ter esperado que eu chegasse. Agora era a hora do nosso casamento. Seria simplesmente oficial, além do que já era, que eu tinha uma família. Eu teria Hinata com minha verdadeira esposa. A única mulher que eu amo e já realmente amei. Teria a garantia de ter ao meu lado pelo resto de minha vida. Provavelmente, graças a Ino, Hinata ainda iria demorar a chegar. Essa ideia só piorava a situação.

Esperei por todos os longos vinte minutos que se passaram até que Sai começou a tocar o piano, a tradicional melodia dos casamentos. Todos se levantaram de seus lugares e olharam na direção da bela noiva. Ergui meu olhar para a porta dos fundos da casa, de onde Hinata saiu. Seus cabelos negros presos em um coque, por uma presilha de prata que segurava um longo véu. Seu longo e branco vestido tomara-que-caia de renda deslizava pela grama, enquanto ela era guiada por Kiba, em passos lentos, até mim. Seus olhos não se desviaram de mim em momento algum durante o percurso. Com suas bochechas levemente coradas, ela sorria. Sorria da forma mais linda que eu já havia visto. Eu sabia que eu meus lábios também havia um bobo sorriso de lado, enquanto esperava por ela. Pareceu uma eternidade até que ela estendesse sua mão para mim e parasse ao meu lado. A minha vontade de beijá-la era difícil de controlar, mesmo quando o reverendo iniciou a cerimônia. Ele iniciou desejando boas vindas, agradecendo a presença de todos e discursando por alguns minutos o rito do matrimônio. Depois desta introdução, ele nos interrogou sobre a liberdade do consentimento e disposições de fidelidade e de aceitação e educação dos filhos.

-... Uma vez que é vosso propósito contrair o santo Matrimónio, uni as mãos direitas e manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença de Deus. – Ele continuou.

No total silêncio que habitava o local, eu e Hinata unimos nossas mãos direitas. Sabia que esse era o momento que eu quem deveria falar. Inicialmente, a ideia era que eu e Hinata fizéssemos votos matrimoniais diferentes, como "uma declaração de amor em público" pelo que foi descrito por Ino. Mas, como esperado, minha noiva ainda era tímida o suficiente para se recusar a fazer algo do tipo em frente a tantas pessoas. Mesmo que o número de convidados mal chegasse a setenta pessoas. De qualquer forma, eu olhei mais alguns instantes para os olhos perolados de Hinata, vendo seu sorriso tímido e feliz crescer. Sem motivo algum para hesitar, eu comecei a dizer.

- Eu Uchiha Sasuke, recebo-te por minha mulher a ti Hyuuga Hinata, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida. – Não contive um sorriso de lado que brincou em meus lábios. Hinata subitamente corou e me observou por alguns segundos, parecendo procurar por forças para prosseguir.

- Eu Hyuuga Hinata, recebo-te por meu marido a ti Uchiha Sasuke... – Ela começou, fazendo uma breve pausa, sem desviar seu olhar. – E prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida.

Sakura se aproximou, entregando-nos as alianças, logo voltando ao seu lugar. Enquanto eu proferia as palavras de consentimento e de entrega das alianças, Hinata estendeu sua pequena mão. Coloquei a aliança em seu dedo anelar, podendo ouvir o choro pouco discreto de Ino, sendo seguida por Naruto. Hinata soltou uma risada baixa ao perceber a forma exagerada com o Hokage chorava, então repetiu meus movimentos e colocou a aliança em meu dedo. Mesmo com os inconvenientes, o reverendo prosseguiu com a benção final e proferiu o "Pode beijar a noiva". Passei os braços pela cintura de Hinata e lhe envolvi em um beijo. Eu me sentia feliz. Completo. _"Eu te amo" _Sussurrei entre o beijo, não era como se eu fosse um homem de dizer isso muitas vezes... Mas aquele momento me pareceu bastante adequado e era apenas o que eu sentia. Ela alargou um sorriso e me respondeu um:_ "Eu também. Muito."_ Afastamo-nos, a mais nova Uchiha estava ainda mais corada. Todos se levantaram e bateram palmas, o som se misturando com o choro de Naruto. Sabia que aquele momento significava bastante para ele também, já que ele quem queria tanto que eu voltasse pra vila. Me ver construindo uma família era algo inesperado.

Logo estávamos rodeados pelos convidados. Deviam ter se passado mais de meia hora com os convidados nos parabenizando. Mesmo com poucas pessoas presentes, todos pareciam animados para compartilhar suas experiências anteriores com casamentos ou sobre filhos. Tivemos até mesmo tempo para um pequeno brinde. Reparei que Hinata tentava ser educada e sorria para cada um que nos cumprimentava, mas sempre acabava olhando na direção de Hiro e Kamui, que passavam de um colo para o outro.

- Eles estão bem, Hina. – Murmurei próximo ao seu ouvido, assim que um conselheiro do clã, com qual ela antes conversava, se afastou.

- Hiro estava chorando... E o Kamui não gosta de barulho, você sabe. – Ela dizia, sem tirar os olhos da direção dos pequenos. Disfarcei uma risada pela sua reação quanto as crianças. Ela me olhou, com uma expressão de indignação. – Não ria, Sasuke-kun.

Eu até ia dizer algo, mas assim que percebi a aproximação de Koh, minha reação foi automática. Era até meio infantil, mas eu puxei Hinata para mais perto. O Hyuuga cessou seus passos ao parar a nossa frente. Com um sorriso, fez uma reverência para Hinata.

- Parabéns, Hinata-sama. Espero que sejam felizes. – Ele disse e eu me encontrei em uma busca por qualquer tom sarcástico em sua voz. Hinata apenas sorriu e proferiu um baixo "Obrigada". O moreno voltou seu olhar indiferente para mim e me estendeu a mão. – Cuide dela, Uchiha.

- Eu vou. – Aceitei seu aperto de mão, tomando cuidado para que ele não pensasse que aquilo daria qualquer liberdade de ele chegar um pouco mais perto de minha esposa.

- SA-SU-KEEEE TE-MEEE! – Naruto gritou, do outro lado do jardim, sentado a uma das mesas. Sua pequena filha começou a gritar e isso fez com que Sakura lhe desse um chute para longe.

- Acho melhor irmos para lá. – Murmurei para Hinata, que concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Ela agradeceu a Koh mais uma vez antes que caminhássemos até a mesa

* * *

**(2 anos depois)**

O dia havia sido, no mínimo, extremamente cansativo. Suspirei pesadamente antes de abrir a porta da casa. Havia adquirido o lema de esquecer todo e qualquer problema que acontecesse no trabalho. Hinata e nossos filhos não tinham culpa de nada e eu não iria descontar neles. Era mais do que óbvio que eu queria que meus filhos tivessem uma infância diferente da minha. Assim que entrei, avistei os gêmeos andando desajeitadamente em minha direção, exibindo aqueles enormes sorrisos. Já estavam consideravelmente maiores.

- Tadaima. – Proferi, em alto e bom som.

- Okaeri. – Os pequenos me cumprimentaram, em uníssono. Hiro começou a puxar minha calça, enquanto tentava proferir alguma coisa. Kamui sorria alegremente, me encarando com seus grandes orbes esbranquiçados. Retirei meus sapatos, os deixando ao lado da porta de correr. Abaixei-me, para cumprimentar as crianças. Passei a mão sobre a cabeça de ambos, bagunçando os cabelos negros.

- Olá, crianças. Onde está a mãe de vocês? – Questionei. Antes que eu recebesse uma resposta, pude ouvir os passos apressados de Suki. O grande cão correu em minha direção, passando pelos pequenos e pulando sobre mim. – Olá para você também.

Ele correu de volta para a sala, abandando o enorme rabo. Imaginei que Hinata deveria estar por lá. Peguei Hiro e Kamui no colo, e caminhei até sala. Como imaginei, lá estava minha esposa, deitada sobre o sofá, dormindo tranquilamente com ambas as mãos sobre a grande barriga de oito meses e meio de gestação. Não fazia muito tempo que havíamos recebido a noticia de que teríamos uma pequena menina na família. Harumi, seria seu nome. Ideia de Hanabi.

- Mama, o pai chegou! – Kamui se apressou a dizer, destruindo meu plano de deixa-la dormir. Hinata bocejou, se sentando no sofá, erguendo seus orbes perolados e cansados para mim. Ela sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso de tantos anos.

- Okaeri, Sasuke-kun. – Minha esposa disse, sua voz tão gentil como sempre. Levantou do sofá e se aproximou de mim, depositando um beijo sobre meus lábios. Estava feliz por ter um dia como aquele. Não era como se eu "odiasse" ter visitas. Mas, mesmo após esses anos, ainda havia a presença frequente dos Hyuuga e de alguns amigos por aquela casa.

Felicidade. Era o único sentimento que me invadia quando eu entrava naquele ambiente. Por ter aquele sorriso quando chegava a casa. O sorriso de Uchiha Hinata. Minha. Sempre minha. A mulher capaz de quebrar todas as minhas barreiras. De me conquistar, me fazer lhe desejar. Ela quem tornou a minha vida completa. Que me deu a chance de ter uma família novamente, aquela família que eu tanto prezava. Que eu iria defender com todas as minhas forças. Por que eles são a razão de cada sorriso que Uchiha Sasuke fosse capaz de dar.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da leitura e me perdoem por todo o tempo que esperaram. Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui fielmente. x) Espero que ainda consiga terminar minha próxima fic e encontre alguns de vocês nos comentários. :D Muito obrigada por tudo mesmo, gente.

Beijos.** Sentirei falta de vocês. s2s2**

**Reviews: OBRIGADA A TODOS LEITORES s2s2**

** :** Obrigada por gostar do cap, flor. Sasuhina hoje, Sasuhina amanhã, Sasuhina sempre! *-* kk. E já chegou ao fim ): Espero que tenha lido e gostado. Beijos s2s2

**Luciana Fernande:** Já passou essa minha super vontade fazer uma Naruhina, na verdade. Eu sou meio bipolar, poisé poisé. No momento estou tentando me inspirar pra continuar minha GaaHina mesmo . Mas obrigada pela sua opinião. *-* E que bom que gostou do capítulo e achou até engraçado. Às vezes eu ficava me perguntando se eu era a única que ria com essas coisas que são a cara do Sasuke. ~.~ Enfim, obrigada por tudo, linda. Beijos s2

**Luna-chan:** Oooooi. Que chique você, falando várias línguas. Esse "Comment avez-vous?" me surpreendeu :O kk. Que bom que está gostando da fic, esperando que tenha lido esse último e tenha gostado, beijos. s2s2

**Kyanog:** Eu demorei bem mais a postar do que você a comentar, né, flor? ç_ç Gomen. Obrigada por comentar e por gostar do capítulo. E a Hina é muito fofa mesmo, né? T_T Ela combina com todo mundo, é muito complicado Enfim. Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que você pense assim. *-* Esse último capítulo eu admito que não foi um dos melhores, mas eu não queria deixar vocês sem saber o que eu esperava pro futuro deles . Enfim, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui, beijos s2s2.

**Bruna-blue:** Obrigada, sua linda *-* Espero que tenha lido todos os caps, inclusive esse. Espero que tenha gostado também, né x) Beijos beijos s2s2


End file.
